Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
by Gaia caecilia
Summary: Sequel to Wrath's Recompense. Not long into the second age the Valar first hatch thier plan for influencing the elves or Arda. To do this, they decide to use Riona & Daffyd's children setting off a complicated chain of events.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Russafëa and Arallë sat playing dolls contentedly, the former swinging between bossy and mothering towards her far younger cousin. Both sets of parents sat watching the girls with amused glances.

Daffyd held his wife as she curled against his shoulder, much like his aunt was against Eönwë. Ever since the young Maia had found his wife, a Maia of Yavanna called Tuimahen, Riona had taken great pleasure in returning the teasing he had ladled on her. When Tuimahen had been introduced to them, Riona had looked at her nephew with a raised eyebrow and promptly shortened the name to Tuima. Eönwë had rolled his eyes, but otherwise not commented. He had resigned himself to Riona shortening of the fancier Quenya names about the time she had insisted on shortening their daughter's name to Fea.

Knowing that if he gave his own daughter a ridiculously complicated Quenya name, Riona would deliberately massacre that as well, he had chosen a simple one when the little girl was born. Though she did at least usually use the full name most of the time, even Arallë got an abbreviated form of her name.

Daffyd gently put his hand over his wife's swollen stomach and revelled in being able to sense his new child's life. He grinned slightly at his daughter and cousin, knowing that the moment the child was born, it would become both girls favourite doll – when he was unable to save his youngest child from that.

XXX

The extended Maia family sat on comfortable chairs in the sitting room of Manwë, a place totally different from the throne room in which Riona and Daffyd had first met the Valar.

Daffyd could tell his aunt was getting irritated with the way the Lord and Lady were playing country-gentry without getting to the point of why the two Valar had asked them to tea. Once there was nothing more that Varda could do as hostess to procrastinate the point, both sat opposite the adults of the family – the children, all three of them, were being entertained by Aulë. Eönwë had been a bit reserved about that choice of baby-sitter at first, but the crafter had turned out to be an excellent carer for the young children. Riona had said something about male mental ages coming into it.

The silence stretched uncomfortably until Riona pulled a silly face at Varda. The Vala looked at her very shocked, obviously having _never_ had someone pull faces at her. The pure, undiluted shock on their faces caused all four Maia the suppress laughs, though the two born Maia were rather sheepish about their amusement, for neither were entirely sure about laughing _at_ their king and queen.

"The reason for calling you here is for a sadly melancholy necessity." Varda started and looked at her husband awkwardly. Daffyd had a distinct sinking feeling, knowing that with an introduction like that, especially with the atmosphere that hung about; it would not be a good conversation.

"We have need of Maia in Arda, but Maia unknown and this is where you come in." The four looked at each other after their lord's pronouncement. Riona, unsurprisingly, got selected as spokeswoman.

"Erm, but of all the Maia I can think of, Eönwë, Daffyd and I are the most conspicuous Maia you've got in fact, bar Melian maybe." Daffyd resisted the urge to laugh – every Elf in the army of the Valar remaining in Arda would know their faces. His uncle had led the army and _everyone_ knew about the two otherworldly captives and could recognise the floating auburn hair of his aunt. Daffyd might have been slightly less conspicuous as he'd last been seen as a child but still...

The celestial couple looked at each other. The look was definitely worrying.

"We were not talking so much of you going, but your... err... your _children_," Varda said uncomfortably. All four parents' eyes narrowed. Riona's tone became low and very dangerous.

"You mean you wish to take our children from us?" she spat softly. The expression on Varda's face said that was exactly what they wanted. "You have to be joking me. You really think parents of young children would ever consent to having their children taken from them simply so you can have sleepers." Ice could have formed from her voice alone.

"Sleepers?" Manwë asked in confusion. If it hadn't been such a serious situation, Daffyd would have laughed at his confusion.

"Cold War term for a type of spy that affectively become naturalised citizens of their adoptive people." The lord nodded in comprehension before frowning again.

"What is 'cold war'?" he asked. Daffyd answered this time.

"The Cold War was a period in history of the world we came from, where the two greatest Superpowers were openly hostile, but did not fight as they would in a hot war. Any outbreak of aggression between the two Superpowers was through proxy side which the two countries supported. They never actually directly fought each other – not with weapons anyway. Competition was carried out in the form of things like technology." He knew he sounded like a text book but it was that or go nuts. They wanted to take his children!

The Lord let out a quite 'oh'. Riona continued to glare at them flatly.

"Whatever, I _am_ not letting you take my daughter," she spat icily.

XXX

The three children stood in the middle of the room looking at their parents, clearly terrified. Varda knelt down in front of them with what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile. It definitely didn't work, mostly because the children could feel the tension in the air.

Daffyd watched Eönwë tighten his grip on his wife, as he did the same. It was easier to watch the other couple than what the gods were doing to his children. His eyes flickered back to them and his arms involuntarily tightened round his own wife even more as he saw the children, looking almost the same but with elven features.

Beside him Riona let out a cry and pulled herself out of her husband's grasp to kneel down by her daughter and sweep the little girl into her arms. As she held the girl close, Fea disappeared with a terrified look on her face, leaving a sobbing Riona with her arms out. She turned her head to send a look of pure loathing at the two Valar.

XXX

The patrol group were preparing to split up when they heard a quite whimper from a little way out into the forest. The Wood Elves looked at each other, as if to reassure themselves that they had heard the sound. Then they heard another whimper and began cautiously making their way towards it.

A little walk out into the tree line found two small children holding each other and looking terrified. The little boy was barely a toddler and the girl was only old enough to be learning to talk herself. They were obviously siblings, both having dark brown hair and green eyes. Even wide with terror the eyes were noticeably beautiful.

The patrol leader knelt down and held out his arms, hoping to appear non-threatening to the children. The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes and asked for her mother, to his surprise she spoke in Quenya.

The little children took some convincing to go with the Elves and they refused to be more than an arm's length away from each other. As they took the children back to safety, the patrol leader debated what on Arda he was going to do with two lost children.

XXX

The young Peredhel wondered the woods of Lindon, taking the opportunity of privacy to curse life. Why, in Morgoth's name, had his twin chosen the life of the race of Men? Granted, he had lived many hundred more years that most Men, but he was still mortal and now he had died.

He had known for what felt like an Age, but hadn't been free to mourn his brother until the news had come by more official channels than his twin bond. He was just about to give in to his urge to swear at his brother when his sensitive elven ears caught a plaintive cry for mother, in Quenya. With barely a thought, he dashed towards the sound. It took a little while to find the child, but he gasped in surprise when he did see her.

She had dark reddish brown hair and large, smokey-green eyes – almost like a mix of forest-green and dark-grey. The colour was startling. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Cautiously, Elrond knelt down before her and smiled a little bit.

"Do you know where my mama is?" she whispered. "She was here then she wasn't. We were in the big building and she was holding me, but then I was in the wood and Mama wasn't here anymore." Elrond shook his head.

"No, I don't know where your Mama is. Why don't you come with me and we will go to a safe place where your Mama can come looking for you." She looked at his outstretched arms dubiously.

"Do you know if Mama will be there? And Ada? Ada makes places safe. He's a big fighter who leads armies against nasty Mor-gof. It must be safe if Ada is there." She sounded very sure of herself.

"I don't if your Ada will be there, but if he led army against Morgoth then he will have been where I'm going to take you. All the leaders of the army have been there." If she seriously believed her father was one of the leaders of the army of the Valar, he'd play along – if nothing else just to get her to come with him. The little girl, obviously a Peredhil herself by her colouring, considered this answer for a little while before apparently agreeing that wherever it was, was safe and holding out her arms to him and allowing herself to be scooped up into the older Peredhil's arms.

Elrond suspected that she had fallen asleep and while her parents had been travelling they had been attacked. Obviously they had managed to leave the daughter somewhere safe before being killed. He would have to send a patrol out to this general area to find anything left. There was a small chance of the parents being alive and they would probably go to the city to find their daughter once they realised she was gone – if they were indeed alive. As he carried the small child snuggled to his shoulder, the Peredhel Lord swore that he would look after the child for as long as she needed him – Peredhils needed to stick together in a world that was distinctly anti half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

In celebration of being part way through chapter 11 and having had wonderful ideas for bits between then and the end, i shall post chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Galion watched his wife fuss over the two young children. When the children had been brought into King Oropher's court both parts of the couple had both been present, unusually enough. Eama wanted children desperately but was infertile and had looked almost longingly at the little girl and boy on the soldiers hips.

Apparently, the crown prince's squire was not the only one to notice the look. After the patrol leader had explained that they had no idea who the children's parents were – the children themselves could hardly tell as the older was only learning to speak – and they had found no evidence of any other presence, King Oropher had called the couple forward. He had asked them to care for the children, at least until the fate of their parents had been discovered. Knowing better than to deny his wife the chance of children even for a small time, Galion had agreed to take them in.

Later, privately, Oropher had confided in Galion that he doubted that the children's parents were alive. He had then asked, should they either be found dead or not turn up in a few years, whether the couple would be willing to adopt the children. Galion had smiled wryly.

"I think, my lord, if you had made that suggestion in my wife's presence she would have squealed in delight at the idea of being able to keep them. She was delighted to have them even for a short time. Simply for her happiness I would be willing to take care of them, though they also seem sweet natured children." Oropher seemed happy at the answer and Thranduil (who had been sitting silently in the chair next to his father's) smiled at him as well. The look on the blonde prince's face implied that the children would soon acquire an 'uncle thwandil'. Silently, Galion made a mental note to get the children to deliberately mangle his prince's name. It would make suitable payback for years of irritation at the blonde's hands.

XXX

Elrond pointedly ignored the other two elves in the room as he held the little girl in his arms, hand carding through her hair as she dozed on his shoulder. When he had asked her name, she had looked up at him with wide eyes and whispered a response. She had been there a little while by then and obviously did not recognise her surroundings. At that point she had gone very quiet and had to be coaxed into talking.

Elrond had had to ask her to repeat herself to actually get her name, she had spoken so quietly. She had pronounced it 'Fee-a'. He guessed that she must have abbreviated her full name or something because he doubted any parent would simply name their child 'spirit'. She answered to that name however so Fea she became.

The high king had seemed amused at him taking in the little girl but Elrond had overheard him commenting that he thought that caring for a child would help him get over the loss of his brother. Gil-galad had apparently been right because when he considered it, the grief had seemed less painful or at least more distant.

Elrond, Gil-gald and Erestor were all very surprised when, one morning about a week after Fea had arrived, the maid (Gil-galad had suggested that a maid might be a good idea for Fea since Elrond had no idea what little girls required) brought her to breakfast and the little Peredhil was smiling broadly and chatting enthusiastically with everyone.

"Fea, why are you suddenly so chatty?" Elrond asked cautiously, not wanting to ruin her good mood. She just grinned up at him.

"Mama was in my dream." They all arched an eyebrow at her, none of the elves noticing the other doing so. Fea just giggled at them. "She said that she wouldn't be able to come and get me very soon and that I was to stay with you because you would look after me until I could go back to her and ada. She said I might have got all big before that happened 'coz Man-wee was stopping her. She also said she loved me an awful lot." The little red head smiled up at them. Elrond quickly schooled his face, trying not to laugh at her pronunciation of Manwë. There was some useful information in the narrative though. Apparently he was in for the long haul with the child care thing though.

XXX

Neither child was old enough to know their own name yet so they had had to come up with new ones for the children. Privately, Galion thought that it would have been a good idea even if they had since all the children seemed to know was Quenya and so their names had probably been in that language too. Any Quenya names would have stuck out like a sore thumb in a realm ruled by a survivor of Doriath, the kingdom where Quenya had been banned. Thankfully they were so young that it was not difficult for the older to learn sindarin. The little boy was some way off speaking at all.

As soon as had been possible, they had got an oversized cot be that would extend in size for the children as they grew. They had only got one as they refused to sleep apart from each other and would invariably end up in each other's beds very quickly if they had been put in separate beds anyway.

Oddly enough, they were still a joy to have around. They were conveniently past the worst stages of early childhood yet young enough to become their own children. The two even resembled the couple – with the exception of their eyes – though the couple had green eyes, no Greenwood elf had eyes that startling shade of green or even close. It made both youglings instantly recognisable.

Eama took to the care of the children like a fish to water and the children seemed to take to the gentle elleth as well. Both, they found were always remarkably well behaved all the time, as if they had been told by their parents had told them to be nice for the babysitters.

Breaking from his observation of his wife and the children he sensed an extra presence by the door to their kitchen. He turned and was totally unsurprised to see Prince Thranduil there, leaning against the frame and grinning at the scene. Galion bowed to him.

"My Lord." The prince smiled at him.

"The young ones seem to be getting on well. Have you thought of names for them yet?" Galion shook his head as Eama looked up and curtseyed before going back to looking after the children.

"No, your highness, why?" The blond smiled at the two little ones.

"Galadhion and Meriliel." He stated. The little girl suddenly smiled up at him, then got up and went over to the prince, holding her arms out to be held. Thranduil obliged her. "I think she likes the name."

'Meriliel' nodded and then buried her head in his shoulder.

"Thuh-wan-dil nice." She stated simply. The prince seemed immensely pleased with the small child's approval of him and wrapped his spare arm round her in a hug. Galion hid a grin; apparently he'd been right that they would quickly acquire an uncle in the form of the prince. He had noticed the still young elf loved children and knew he would not be able to resist coming and helping with the two new ones. 'Galadhion' seemed totally oblivious to the extra presence, though that probably had something to do with the fact that Eama was feeding the little boy. Neither elf needed to be told that with little boys, the person who had the food had their absolute attention and adoration. He suspected Thranduil would learn that pretty quickly.

XXX

Elrond grinned at Fea. She grabbed his hand and drew him over to the table she'd been working at busily. On it was a piece of paper and some paints. Fea pointed at the little painting.

"Look! Its mama!" She said, grinning at him.

On closer inspection he could see an approximately humanoid form with a red/brown inverted 'u' shape which he guessed was hair and two green blobs which were probably eyes. Knowing better than to comment, he pulled the little girl into his arms with a smile.

"Its lovely Fea. So your mama has hair and eyes like you then?" He asked gently. She nodded.

"Yes, but her hair is redder. She says mine is more brown because it's a mixture of hers and ada's. Ada had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. He's very tall. Mama says that one day I will be very tall like ada. How long will that take?" She asked. Elrond laughed and readied himself to answer the stream of childish questions. Fea really was very adorable.

XXX

Eönwë looked up at his wife as she entered. Over the last month or so, he had grown used to a sense of discontent which he echoed. Neither were the slightest bit happy about the loos of their child but there was little they could do other than visit 'Fea in dreams. Riona had been immensely amused by the fact that Fea had actually become her name rather than the extended version her father had originally given her. Even that amusement had not covered the grief of losing her only child however.

Now though, Eönwë was worried because there was an air of dark amusement about his wife.

"Riona, is everything alright?" He asked cautiously, knowing that she was a little inclined to blow at the slightest wrong move. She just smiled at him in a worrying way.

"Yes, everything is alright. Though Manwë might not agree. He is soon to discover why most people don't take children from their mothers though. Mothers can be most vindictive when they want to be." She stated in a tone laden with danger. The dark haired maia paled slightly. A tone like that could only mean back things. He was just glad he wasn't the target.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer (which should have been in the first chapter but anyway): i do not own anything except my near £18000 student debt (which is very small btw) and this long, very complicated plotline (bar tolkien recognisable events, characters and place which obviously belong to Tolkien estates.). If you recognise it then its not mine so don't sue!_**

_AN:In celebration of having now completed chapter 18 (wow, i'm on a role this week) i am going to post early. Incidently, i have realised that this will be a very long story since chapter 18 is set around 1600/1700 of the second age (there are some fairly clear dates by then) and the story ends at the end of the age which is 3441, so i has a lot to cover. woo. Anyway, enjoy!._

_AN2: Stuff in italics is words in English, remembering that all other conversation is in Sindarin (unless they are in Valinor then its Quenya)._

CHAPTER 3

Galion stood watching Thranduil try and teach Galadhion to shoot a bow. Meriliel was sat on his hip watching. After a while the little girl, who by now had learned to speak, turned to her adopted father and whispered in Galion's ear.

"Shall we tell him that Galadhion is too young to pick up anything he's telling him?" Galion laughed. The children had both proved exceptionally intelligent and his daughter was now far ahead in learning to speak. She was also, apparently, very perceptive.

"No, sel, it is far too much fun to watch him make a fool of himself. Plus Galadhion likes it." She giggled lightly into his ear.

"That's a charming view you have just aired, Galion." A light voice uttered behind him, and slightly white, Galion turned to face his King, who stood there grinning, apparently amused. The dark-haired Elf flushed slightly and Oropher's grin increased as he held out his arms for Meriliel.

Both young children had become almost as much a part of the royal family as Galion's, since Thranduil had been intent on being a surrogate uncle for the pair. When the official adoption had gone through, five years after the children had been found, the blonde prince had insisted as being named second guardian should anything happen to Galion and Eama.

"Meriliel is right, though, Galadhion is a little young. Your fair daughter, however, I believe _should_ start learning soon. I think knife-work should also be included in her curriculum." Galion looked up at the blonde King in surprise. "I feel that in the future both children will be in need of capabilities not usual in children – or young ladies."

The King smiled down at the little girl in his arms and gently kissed her hair. She curled into his chest contentedly and smiled. Galion was not nearly as at ease, he could just feel that Oropher was up to something, something to do with his children that he would not like.

XXX

Elrond grinned at the pair sitting in the hall together. Lindir made no bones about the fact he considered Fea his best and most beloved student. Today they were working on the lyre, though Elrond knew that as soon as the bard considered his little ward old enough, they would progress to the harp. Harps were too valuable to let young children near them.

The little girl had a sweet voice and a love and respect for music that seemed to warm the heart of the head bard. She also had talent and a creative gift it seemed.

Eventually she looked up through those auburn lashes of hers to the bard.

"Lindir, can I play something I choose?" she asked softly.

"Of course, child, what is it?" he asked as gently as he coiuld, since she seemed nervous. Instead of answering she began to play a lovely tune, singing along in a language they didn't recognise at all.

"_Oh, Danny Boy,_

_The pipes, the pipes are calling."_

The tune was lovely, though as unfamiliar as the language, but it seemed totally familiar to the child playing and singing. As they listened the tune seemed a bit melancholy from Fea's tone and Elrond absently wondered what the song was about. As she held the last note, Elrond felt another presence enter the room and saw Gil-galad standing there, observing the little girl with a frown.

"That is a lovely song, Fea, what is it about? I didn't understand the words, I don't recognise the language," Lindir asked her. She just smiled at him.

"It's Mama and Uncle's language, the song comes from Mama's homeland. She calls it _Danny Boy_." All three Elves looked at each other, silently asking each other the same question. Just how far away was Fea's mother's homeland?

The little girl apparently read their minds.

"She's Irish, Uncle is Welsh. That's a very long way away. I don't know how she got from there to here, but they did, then they went away again to somewhere else." Elrond did his absolute best not to look completely baffled by the statement. With some thought, it seemed to make some sense, but only just.

XXX

Daffyd looked at the oddly content look on Riona's face. When she had that expression on, he'd learnt, it meant trouble for a certain Valar. In the years since they had lost their children, most of Valinor had learnt to fear Riona looking content. Absently, the Welsh Maia wondered when his aunt would be content with her revenge on Manwë and Varda. Probably when their children were returned to them, he thought.

Today they had had another opportunity to watch their young with their adopted parents. Daffyd agreed with the concern he had felt radiating from Galion over Oropher's behaviour. He wasn't adverse to his daughter learning to fight as well, but there was something underhand going on in the Sindarin King's mind.

Fëa, however, seemed to be getting on just fine with her little family. Both Daffyd and Eönwë found it amusing that, when she was grown up, she would not lack for protective males ensuring that no young Elf got _too_ friendly with her.

As all three Maia watched the fourth – disturbingly content – one sitting there, Riona smiled gently at them and began to speak in an almost contemplative tone.

"You know, I will have to congratulate Fingolfin and his son, Gil-galad seems to be coming along well." More than one person looked surprised at her and after another minute or so of silence, she spoke up again. "I think he will actually work out the hints fairly soon. I wonder how annoying it will be for Manwë when the King works out exactly who her parents are."

Daffyd grinned slightly. It might not make any difference in reality, but since the couple clearly didn't want the identities of the children known, it would be amusing to spike their wheel a little.

XXX

Galion stood a little way behind Thranduil as the King briefed them on the mission they were being sent on. Thranduil was being sent on his first diplomatic mission and thus, his squire would be going with him. The mission was to Lindon and the court of High-King Ereinion Gilgalad of the Noldor. Thranduil was mostly in it for the experience, and that sending the heir to the throne was good diplomatic kudos for Greenwood.

As the King finished detailing the diplomats to be sent with Thranduil, Galion began to pay a little more attention again. Eventually, Thranduil politely asked if that was everything he needed to know and his father looked contemplatively at them before answering his son.

"Just the one thing: Galion's children will also be going with you." Thranduil's jaw dropped open.

"_Sire!_" Galion whispered in pure, undiluted shock.

"Ada! They are far too young to travel!" Before the Prince could object any further, Oropher held up his hand for silence.

"It is not up for discussion, Thranduil. I am well aware they are very young for such a journey but considering how they were found, they have clearly been on one of such length already. It will do well for them to be well acquainted with the other realms and for the other realms to become acquainted with them."

Once they were out of the room and out of the earshot of his father, Thranduil turned to Galion.

"What on Arda is my father thinking? Sending two young children with us on a long and potentially dangerous journey to a realm of only passable friendliness to us is utterly insane! I beg your pardon for my Adar, Galion, I know not what he is playing at." Galion turned to his Prince and took his shoulders.

"I know not either, but he clearly has some plan in mind. All we can do is ensure that the children are kept safe." Thranduil looked up through thick blonde lashes.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, but it still both worries and angers me. The little ones are dear to me." He sighed deeply before excusing himself to go prepare for the trip. Galion steeled himself for going to tell his wife of the development. Absently, he wondered if he should pick up some earplugs before he did so, Eama would no doubt go flying off the walls when he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Meriliel and Galadhion were, unsurprisingly, were very excited by the trip while Eama was trying not to look too displeased for their sake. Oropher wore a slight self-satisfied expression that, if he hadn't been King, would have got him killed by more than one Elf present. Elves _treasured_ their young and sending two on such a dangerous journey at such a young age did not endear the King to and of the adult Elves in question.

Thankfully both children now had some idea of how to defend themselves and they had had impressed upon them what to do should they be attacked.

Galion never thought he'd be gladder to get to Lindon and into the presence of the Noldor than on this trip.

XXX

The only one in the entirety of Lindon who seemed happy about the impending visit from the Greenwood was Fea, who had never met a Greenwood Elf before and thus had no idea about the bunch. Lindir had agreed to let her perform for them after some begging and had promptly chosen one of her mother's songs for her to sing. There was something hauntingly otherworldly about the songs and they were remarkably different, yet beautiful.

For the formal arrival of the party from the Greenwood, she would be rather out of the way of the action, officially because only Gil-galad and his councillors would be in the party. Unofficially, it was because both Elrond and his King didn't want to her to meet them in formal circumstance, or preferably, didn't want her to meet them at all.

As the blonde head at the front of a party of dark-haired Elves came into view, Elrond could feel all his fellow councillors join him in schooling their generally petulant expressions. None of the Noldor were that fond of the Greenwood Elves, though the Telerin section of the council were rather more friendly to their distant kinsmen.

When the party reached them, the blonde at the front, a younger version of his father, dismounted his roan horse as Gil-galad proceeded gracefully down the step towards the Prince. As he observed the group, Elrond had to suppress a gasp as he noted two of the Elves behind him holding two young children in front of them on their horses. What in Eru's name were they doing with two young ones in the party? They were far too young to travel safely. Apparently, Gil-galad had also noticed, as he asked that exact question of Prince Thranduil himself. The blonde Prince seemed singularly unamused.

"My father insisted that we were to bring my squire's children with us, despite strenuous protests," he answered shortly. Elrond couldn't resist raising an eyebrow at that; apparently the young Prince agreed with him, and had wanted to go against his father's wishes. Maybe this one actually had a mind of his own. It would prove interesting to find out.

"Well, if it would please your squire, a servant can show him and the children the nursery where they can rest. We will have rooms prepared for them there." Thranduil's eyebrow shot up.

"I did not know you had mated and produced children yet, My Lord King." Gil-galad laughed.

"I have not, but Elrond found a stray child several years previously and when her parents could not be found, he adopted her as his ward. We had the nursery set up for her. She is a few years older than these two. They should get on well." Thranduil still seemed a bit surprised, but the dark-haired Elf who was his squire seemed almost relieved that there were other children around and somewhere suitable for them during their stay. He happily took the two after the servant, one carrying each, as both children were exhausted by the journey. Prince Thranduil smiled a surprisingly genuine smile at the High-King.

"Thank you, I myself am highly attached to both younglings, they are sweet children and I had worried greatly for them. It is good to know they will have company here."

Elrond couldn't entirely believe it. This visit seemed to be getting off to a good start for once. Things could only get worse.

XXX

Much later they convened to a sitting-room. Thranduil slumped on his chair in obvious relief at the informal surroundings, though Galion tried for more dignity, and the advisors glared at him. The Noldor Lords present seemed mostly amused.

Just as they were sitting down themselves, there was a knock on the door and Fea entered with her nanny. The moment she entered she rushed to Elrond and held her arms up. Obligingly, the Peredhel swept her up onto his hip before sitting down on a large chair. Most of the Greenwood Elves looked at the child curiously.

"My Lords, may I introduce my ward, Fea?" He smiled as they all greeted her; though he could see one or two Sindar not look too impressed that she was obviously a Peredhil. He turned to his ward. "Did you meet Galion's children, Fea?" She shook her head.

"No, they were both asleep so Nimrie said I would have to wait until tomorrow to meet them." She turned and smiled at the Sindar, not sure which one was Galion. Thranduil smiled at the little girl.

"You will like Meriliel and Galadhion, they are two very nice children. There aren't many of younglings round the Greenwood and I bet they would like to meet another one around their age, though you are a bit older than them." He grinned at her. At least the Prince did not seem to be bothered about her heritage. He held his arms out to her and Fea happily moved to the Sinda Prince's lap and arms.

Galion, who sat near him, smiled slightly. The blonde Prince raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking a question. Elrond watched in fascination as the elder Elf covered his smile before answering the silent query.

"It is nothing, Highness, I just couldn't help noticing how you seem to be a natural with children. I look forward to you having your own." Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"You know full well, Galion, that I am more than content stealing your own little treasures well until after they are grown. I am far too young to have children and unlike you, I won't be able to skip the worst parts of their early childhood." Apparently, Elrond wasn't the only Elf intrigued by that comment, because Erestor rather carefully asked about it. Galion was the one to explain.

"The children are adopted. A patrol found them on their own out on the borders. We could find neither hide nor hair of their parents. Since Meriliel was only just beginning to learn to speak and Galadhion was just a toddler, we couldn't get anything helpful from them. We didn't even know their names. Since my wife cannot have children and the King knew we wanted some, they were given to our care and when we gave up on finding their parents we adopted them permanently." Many of the other Elves in the room were nodding or some such, but both Erestor and Gil-galad were looking at Elrond with an interesting expression.

"That is a most interesting story; it resembles closely how Fea came into my care. I found her alone in the forest with no sign of her parents, either. A rather strange coincidence, I'd say." Many of the Elves nodded in agreement. A rather strange coincidence indeed.

XXX

The next morning, as Elrond went to the nursery to collect Fea, as was his tradition, he bumped into both Galion and Prince Thranduil being led by a servant.

"Your Highness, Galion. Good morning." Both Elves returned the greeting with a smile.

"We are going to the nursery to collect the children, Lord Elrond, I presume you are doing the same?" the Prince asked. Elrond nodded; curious as to the Prince's presence, though considering the previous night's discussion, maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise. It was apparent that the Prince took an active part in his squire's children's life.

When they got there, Fea was already sitting in the nursery waiting for them, trying to do some embroidery. She put down the scrap of fabric and came over to greet them all. Just as they finished saying hello to the little girl, the door opened again and Nimrie lead Galion's two, rather sleepy, children in. Galion was about to introduce them when Fea's face lit up and she bounced over to the younger girl and hugged her enthusiastically. To everyone's surprise, the younger addressed her by her name but then Fea proceeded to shock them significantly more.

"Arallë! I haven't seen you in ages!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for not answering reviews, i'm afraid i'll be a bit bad at that until easter at least but i shall try my best.

CHAPTER 5

All the adult Elves in the room stared as the trio joyfully greeted each other.

Not entirely sure what to do, Elrond examined the three faces for resemblance. All three had finely chiselled features, but by far the biggest give away was their eyes. All three had eyes an identical shape, though Fea's had a green tint as if the other two had put a grey film across their bright green eyes.

Absently, he remembered Fea saying that her eyes were a mix of her mother's green and father's dark grey. He was a bit surprised that that sounded like an accurate description looking at these other two, which would mean they were related through her mother. Since he knew that her mother was the human, it meant that they must too be Peredhil, even though neither looked like it. Knowing the prejudices of the Elves of Greenwood, he decided to forget to mention this to Thrandruil and his squire.

Both of the Elves in question were staring at the trio with glazed expressions, as if not entirely sure what they were seeing. They were probably surprised Elrond's ward not only knew the two children, but addressed the elder by a Quenya name.

Kneeling down, Elrond scooped Fea into his arms. He looked at the two Sindar.

"Shall we go to breakfast? We can talk about this afterwards." Dazedly (an expression the Peredhil Lord would cherish forever), Thranduil nodded.

XXX

The moment they had set the children down, Elrond sent his mind out to his King, not being able to think of a better subtle way of communicating, only to meet the mind being sent out to him. Apparently, Gil-galad had noted something wrong as well.

"_What in Manwë's sacred name happened? The three children are very familiar with each other and the two Sindar seem rather shocked."_

"_The children know each other somehow. The moment Fea saw them, she greeted Meriliel as 'Arallë'. Looking at them, it is obvious that they are related through Fea's mother – it's their eyes that are most indicative. I decided not to mention anything like that since it is Fea's mother from which she gets her human side. You know as well as I what the Sindar think of mixed-blood Elves."_

The High-King nodded slightly at Elrond, and then appeared a little thoughtful.

"_I wonder if we could keep it so that they don't find out, yet at least. There is a part of me that doesn't trust Oropher – especially as he clearly has nothing against sending younglings on a dangerous journey."_ The disapproval in his tone was tangible to his herald – it had passed by Elrond how Oropher could be willing to send two young children on such a dangerous journey as well.

XXX

In the end, it wasn't hard to keep the Greenwood Elves out of the loop. Thranduil had to be in negotiations and, as his squire, so did Galion. The elder Elf seemed perpetually trying to hide a desire to go to his children, and always seemed to want to be fidgeting, but just about restraining himself.

According to the elleth caring for the trio, the three played quietly together, though the two girls both seemed to default to Quenya. Galadhion rarely spoke apparently. He did get dressed up by the girls a lot though.

Elrond watched carefully, but it seemed like the two Elves had forgotten about the strange way that the children already knew each other, though he noticed both had private meetings in the evenings, after visiting their two young ones. A couple of nights before they were due to leave to return home, Thranduil invited Elrond to join him for drinks. Slightly wary of the blonde prince, Elrond went.

When he got there, he was totally unsurprised to see Galion also present, partly because the two seemed joined at the hip and partly because he suspected what the conversation would be about.

Once they were settled, silence descended into a pregnant pause until Thranduil finally spoke up.

"I think you are aware of what we want to talk about." Elrond nodded. "We have told no-one about the odd way Meriliel and Fea seem to know each other, and presumably Galadhion as well."

"I have only told the High-King, mostly because he noticed something wrong. He is in favour of keeping the relationship quiet." Elrond commented quietly. The blonde prince nodded at him. After a moment of silence, Thranduil spoke up again.

"Have you identified how they know each other? I think they are related, but we're not sure how..." He trailed off, giving the Peredhel a questioning look.

"We believe that they are related through their mother's side, judging by appearances. Fea has previously stated that her mother is the one who gave her the green in her eyes, though he father has grey eyes. We haven't asked the other children yet, however; maybe when they are older."

"But surely they will forget more as they get older?"

"I don't know about Galadhion and Meriliel, but Fea's mother contacts her in dreams and there seems to be a running conversation going on there. It is like her mother is specifically trying to remain involved in her life." Both Greenwood Elve's eyebrows shot up. "As far as we can work out, the children were specifically separated from their parents and they can't go back any time soon. Fea's mother told her that she would have to stay with us for a while and to behave well. I have no idea how much happens in the dreams; I am certain Fea doesn't pass all of it on."

Galion had an almost dawning look on his face so Elrond raised an eyebrow at the squire. Noting the expression, Thranduil turned to the other Elf and also raised an eyebrow.

"That just seems to explain particularly their behaviour when they first arrived; it was almost like a parent had told them to behave for us. Occasionally it seems like they wake up having received instructions during the night. Sometimes particularly Meriliel wakes up understanding things she didn't the night before or knowing things she shouldn't. It always seemed as if there is an extra person teaching her and bringing her up." The Elf then tilted his head to the side. "Is it only Fea's mother who visits her in dreams, or does her father turn up as well?"

"We've only heard about her mother, she says a lot less about her father generally. We have a rough idea of his appearance, and we know that he is a warrior of some sort, but other than that she has barely said anything."

"Do you have any idea where they come from? The only place we can think of where they speak Quenya is Valinor and they could hardly have come from there, but they seem to have Quenya names, and Meriliel only spoke that language when she arrived. Galadhion was too young to speak then, but he only responded to Quenya." Elrond nodded slightly.

"So did Fea. Unfortunately, I have as much idea as you. All Fea will say in that Mama and Ada are far away and can't come and get her at the moment, but will when they can." The blonde Prince nodded then frowned slightly.

"She calls her mother 'Mama'? I would have thought 'Nana' or 'Naneth' would make more sense."

"Yes, though I think her mother's side is where she gets her human side from. I'm never sure whether her mother is entirely human or a Peredhil herself – though her powers and apparent longevity would imply the latter. Apparently, she does however use the human term for mother in whatever language."

The conversation went on for some time longer until the Prince rose, announcing his wish to go to bed. Before he departed, he turned back to Elrond.

"I plan to tell nobody about this conversation, or about the strange link between our children. Galion will follow my wishes on this, apart from anything else he will see why it would be good to hide from our people any Noldor or human connections they may have. Prejudices are not good things to incite. I would appreciate you doing the same, Lord Elrond." The Peredhel nodded.

"That agrees with me totally. It is the main reason my King and I have not spoken on the subject." They nodded at each other again before going their separate way for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

In celebration of officially having entered geeksville (that is i now own a book called 'languages of middle earth' and the tolkien compendium (basically an encyclopaedia of everything middle earth related) and am very excited bout them) here is the next chapter. Oh, BTW, those shall be my sources (plus thains books on the internet) from now on so, yes i now have official works to get info from.

CHAPTER 6

Oropher leant back in his chair with a goblet in his hand and a slightly calculating look in the glittering eyes.

"So how did it go? And how was the presence of the children received?" Thranduil bowed his head slightly before replying, not even looking at his squire.

"The meetings went well, Ada, Elrond has recently adopted a young Peredhil he found abandoned out in the forest, they believe her parents were killed and she managed to escape. Unsurprisingly, it was a little hard to find proof, but since no one claimed her, she has come into Elrond's care. Meriliel and Galadhion spent most of their time in the nursery with her; they seemed to get on well."

The blonde King raised a single eyebrow.

"Good. How did they receive you taking the children along?" Trying to keep his expression neutral, Thranduil answered his father's question carefully. Oropher could be a bit touchy at times.

"They did not think it was a wise idea to bring such young children along and were rather surprised by their presence. It appears, however, that Elrond has a weakness for children. It was a little hard to tell what Gil-galad thought, though he did happily play with both of them." The blonde eyebrow once again raised itself delicately.

"They think I am insane and not protective enough of our younglings, then?" Thranduil knew better than to answer that.

XXX

Manwë stood in Daffyd's sitting-room with his wife, trying to glare the Maia into submission. Both Daffyd and his wife were about half a step from going ballistic at him. Eönwë and Riona were sitting to the side, watching the proceedings and offering silent support to their fellow Maia.

Manwë, for all the age, power and whatever else he had, was suddenly attacked by a moment of extreme stupidity.

"What is so wrong with them going on this journey? They didn't get hurt or anything," he said petulantly. He really didn't like the less powerful beings questioning him and apparently irritation sent his brain to bed for a while.

"What is wrong? _What is wrong? _You can't work out _what is wrong?_ Our children have been put in a potential very dangerous journey because a bloody Sinda wants to use then as spies and you are wondering why we are angry!" Daffyd had to resist the temptation to smile. His usually mild wife could go ballistic very well and it was most satisfying to see the Valar actually step back in the face of her anger.

"I think our good Lord Manwë _(at this point the irate Maia snarled slightly)_ put his brain down somewhere and forgot where he left it, since this little trip rather obviously didn't help his aims either." Riona had a cold, calculating look on her face as she stated that. As Daffyd placed an arm round Tuima's shoulder, the red-headed Maia raised an eyebrow at the two Valar, his expression silently stating that they had outstayed their welcome. The two Valar took the hint and left.

As soon as the two were out of the room, Tuima flopped onto a chair and began rubbing her forehead.

"Since the Valar have been so good as to reacquaint our children, what do you say to upping our little campaign?" Rion asked, malicious glint in her eyes. Since her child had been taken, she had developed a fairly nasty streak and the more warped side of her sense of humour came out in full force. Eönwë shuddered at the potential prankster skill in his wife. Those abilities however, were presently being put to greater use right now.

XXX

As had become their tradition, Fea sat on Elrond's lap telling the Elves present about her day.

"They were trying to teach me all about the Years of the Trees and the time before the waking of the Elves. It wasn't a very good lesson, Adar told it much better. Then again, Adar actually saw it, but they didn't, obviously really. Anyway, Morgoth really wasn't nice was he? It's good Adar and the Last Alliance and everybody went and got rid of him."

The three Elf-lords present looked at each other. That was an interesting comment if ever there was one. Elrond looked down at his daughter.

"When did your Adar tell you all about this?" he asked carefully. Apart from anything else, it was one of the few times her father rather than her mother had turned up in conversation.

"Oh, in dreams mostly, though he has always been the one who taught me about history. Mama is much younger than him and wasn't around for most of it. She teaches everything else. It's more fun in dreams, though, because he can show me memories of it. It's really fun to see speeded up images of everything that has ever happened." No one knew exactly what to say to that.

XXX

Galion carefully ignored the mutterings of many of the Elves round him as he walked through the palace. When he got to the private sitting-room he gladly took his Prince's offer of a chair, flumping down with an unelven lack of grace.

"What has got you so stressed, Galion?" Thranduil asked, grinning.

"Assorted people have decided your dearly beloved father has prejudices in my favour since his decree about my children's education. Most don't seem to understand why a mere squire's children should receive a formal education with palace funding, especially a girl. I'm not allowed to say anything about your father's reasoning either – I can hardly declare that he's training them up to use as bloody spies!" Thranduil's vaguely amused look that he had worn throughout the little rant dropped off with that last comment. There had been quite a spectacular (if private) argument between the Prince and King over the subject. Thranduil had strongly disagreed with the idea of bringing up the children as spies. Galion silently thanked the Valar that Thranduil was on his side of the argument.

"Look on the bright side; at least they're getting a very good education. It would serve Ada right if Meriliel went and married one of the Noldor and went to live in Lindon permanently. At least then she would be free of his apparent bad influence." Galion couldn't help grinning at a son calling his father a bad influence.

"I'm sure if we looked hard enough, we can find one for her." Both Elves looked at each other broodingly. Galion snorted then shook his head.

XXX

Elrond stood in the doorway watching the tutor try and teach Fea Quenya. It was obvious no-one had told the poor Elf that Fea's first language was Quenya.

The auburn-haired child looked singularly bored as the teacher went through some very simple vocabulary. When he had finished he looked up at her and sighed as he saw her expression.

"Were you listening to anything I just said, Lady Fea?" She pulled an annoyed expression before responding in perfect Quenya.

"Why am I learning this? It's not like I don't already know it!" The poor Elf gaped at her in shock. Elrond felt that now was probably a good time to intervene.

"I am guessing no one explained that Quenya is Fea's native language and Sindarin was the language we had to teach her?" he asked softly. Fea bounced over to Elrond and hugged him enthusiastically. The tutor continued to gape at the taller Elf in surprise.

"No, My Lord, no one saw fit to mention this to me. I presume, therefore that I should teach her as a native speaker?" Resisting the temptation to role his eyes at the obvious statement, Elrond confirmed that before sending his daughter back to her lessons.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! My fanficcy account is working again! Sorry, would have posted this earlier ut my account (or possibly computer) was playing up when i last tried posting this. Also, sorry for not replying to reviews, i had deadline problems but i've got it up now anyway.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7

Both Thranduil and Galion grinned as they watched several young ellyn compete in an unofficial archery competition. Galadhion was by far the youngest, but most of the Elves were closer to the age of Meriliel, who had grown into a very pretty young lady. Both she and the ellyn in question were getting to the age when they were becoming aware of the other gender and the boys were apparently trying to impress the young lady.

Unfortunately for them, Galadhion had been taught by Thranduil himself and had started earlier than the rest. The attempts at impressing Meriliel were somewhat overshadowed by the fact her little brother out shot all of them. There was also the minor factor that Meriliel could out shoot all of them herself.

Thranduil smiled slightly sadly. There had only been a couple of trips between Lindon and the Greenwood since that first one but the three elflings had become fast friends and Oropher had been delighted. Galion and Thranduil had simply continued to ensure both could defend themselves on the dangerous journeys between realms and carefully didn't mention the things Elrond shared with them while they were there. On every visit, for at least one night, they would meet up and compare notes on all the little slips and comments the children made about their parents. Eventually, they would solve the mystery of what was going on with the children.

XXX

The three Elves walked into the sitting room to see Fea curled in a chair with a board, paper and her paints. Over the years, she had become a good little artist, though her main produce seemed to be pictures of her mother. Though she occasionally painted her father, she seemed to have a particular thing for the auburn-haired lady that was her mother. Elrond always wondered whether it had something to do with the fact that she was brought up by a single father and so the blood-mother filled in a part of her life in a way her father didn't. It might have had something to do with the fact that, when her parents contacted her by dreams, it was usually her mother that was the main subject of the dream.

As always, Gil-galad smiled at his unofficial niece and asked to see her picture. She held up what was undoubtedly another picture of her mother. This one was better than the last one by some way, and was actually good enough to recognise the lady from.

The High-King looked a bit startled at the picture and nodded slightly dazedly at Fea when she asked if he liked it.

"It's very nice, Fëa; tell me, do you know your mother's name?" he asked carefully. Erestor looked at Elrond with a raised eyebrow, the King had never asked that before and neither of them had thought to ask, though now it seemed like the most obvious thing they should have done. The girl nodded at Gil-galad earnestly. "Was it 'Riona' by any chance?"

Both the other Elf-lords in the room gave their King a startled look. The name was no more than vaguely familiar at best, obviously not elven in any shape or form and he'd pronounced it with a strange accent. Fea nodded enthusiastically, however, smiling benignly up at them. The High-King ploughed on with the questioning that only seemed to make sense to him and the young Peredhel.

"Do you by chance know someone called 'Daffyd'?" he asked, another vaguely familiar name pronounced with a strange accent. Once again, Fea smiled and nodded.

"Cousin Daffyd, he was Arallë's Ada." She tilted he head to the side a little. "I can't wait to see Uncle Daffyd again. He's funny and makes Mama go pink all the time." Elrond smiled sadly, Fea had absolute faith that she would be reunited with her family. None of them had the heart to tell her that they thought there was little chance of it. Then what she else had said registered. So that explained how she knew the adopted children of Galion. It made things a little clearer.

Gil-galad had a strange expression on his face, however, and simply nodded at the statement.

XXX

Manwë glared at the auburn-haired Maia who sat on the lawn, grinning maliciously at him. There was quite a large part of the great and good of Valinor (all of whom she had gained acquaintance with during the War of Wrath) sitting with her, quietly laughing at the Valar's predicament.

Riona had never forgiven him for taking her daughter away and everyone knew who was responsible for 'Manwë's Misfortunes' as they were referred to, but she never left enough evidence to prove it.

Her smile turned into a wicked smirk as he walked into earshot.

"I thought you might wish to know that her carers now know exactly who she is." Riona sent another insincere smile at him before turning back to Finarfin and totally ignoring the King of the Valar. He ground his teeth together, knowing she was trying to annoy him.

XXX

Fea had been put to bed and the three Elf-lords sat around swigging Dorwinion like there was no tomorrow. Eventually Elrond asked about the strange exchange of the morning. His King looked at him with a twenty-yard stare, silent for so long that Elrond thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I once knew Riona, during the War of Wrath." Two eyebrows shot up. They both knew Riona to be the non-elven part of Fea's parentage, so how could she have been around in the War of Wrath? Gil-galad smiled at them. "Fea is not part elven, whatever she looks like; she is half-_Maia_, half-human. It was no secret as to what Riona's relationship with Eönwë was and that they would marry once in Valinor."

"But if she was human, what was she doing in Valinor? Mortals aren't allowed there," Erestor asked. Their King just smiled sadly at them.

"Did either of you hear from your parts of the camp about those two prisoners they found? The woman and little boy who didn't speak any language we could understand?" Both nodded, they vaguely remembered that. "Well, they were Riona and Daffyd, her nephew. Eönwë took the pair under his wing and they grew very close even though they could only communicate with signs and pictures she drew on a little wax tablet of hers. She was an excellent Healer, I remember, she used to tend all our wounds after battle and is the reason we know to use fungus extract on wounds that have gone rancid." Elrond was more than slightly surprised by that information, though he had known that particular piece of wisdom had turned up during the War of Wrath.

"She used it to clean out an infected wound on one of the generals from the race of Men. Shortly after, Eönwë actually contacted Estë about them and she explained it. She also passed on an order that both should be brought to Valinor once the War was over. They must have been given immortality or something there, though I wouldn't know how. It would explain a lot, though." They were silent for a moment.

"So, her father really did lead the army of the Valar then?" Elrond asked. His King grinned at him and nodded over his goblet. They all remembered Fea telling them that her Ada had led a big army to defeat Morgoth – or 'Mor-gof' as she had pronounced it then.

XXX

In the two respective realms, similar conversations were going on.

Elrond stood before Gil-galad's desk, while Thranduil and Galion were before King Oropher's being told about the upcoming diplomatic trip between the realms. The news was greeted cordially, if a bit coolly, in the Greenwood. Neither Thranduil nor Galion ever missed an opportunity to let Oropher know exactly what they felt about taking two children with them - thankfully the Elves of Lindon had long given up commenting but still, it was not likes whatever Oropher felt like.

When Elrond heard the news, he raised a single eyebrow at his King.

"How do you think the Sinda Prince will take the news about the children's parentage?" The smile Gil-galad bestowed on the younger Elf was almost predatory.

"I don't know, but it will be fun to see now, won't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

No idea if this is due yet but it feels like it and since i am slightly tipsy and have spent the entire day sewing things for medieval reenactment (thus many times puncturing my thumb) i am going to post anyway.

CHAPTER 8

Thranduil, Galion, the children, and their entourage rode through the woods with renewed vigour, knowing that they were nearly there. All the warning they had was a slight rustle of leaves.

Galion whipped round as he heard several cries of surprise and the startled whinny of some of the horses. Thranduil turned round as well and the two Elves were confronted with the sight of an extra person on Meriliel's horse.

Fëa grinned at them totally insincerely and hugged her cousin before greeting the adults politely. Trying not to grin, Thranduil returned the greeting.

"Hello Fëa, does Lord Elrond know you're here?" She grinned at him.

"Nope, neither does Uncle Ereinion. But I wanted to say 'hello' so I came and found you. Incidentally, Elrond and Uncle Ereinion have finally worked it out so they will talk to you about it later on." The two Elves raised an eyebrow at the adolescent elleth.

"Worked what out, Fëa?" Thranduil asked gently. She smiled at them shiningly.

"The next part of the mystery; they won't get all of it yet, but they know the next bit." Thranduil evidently gave up on understanding the cryptic statements. Galion, before turning back round noticed that both his children seemed to completely understand the cryptic comments. It was one of those moments when he had the distinct feeling that he was part of some big conspiracy.

XXX

Once the three children were safely ensconced in Fëa's sitting-room with an elleth watching after them, the adult Elves flopped down on chairs in the larger sitting-room. One of the councillors looked curiously at Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond, may I ask as to what your daughter means by 'The Mystery'?" The dark-haired Elf's eyebrows shot up.

"The Mystery? You will have to give me more information than that I am afraid."

"On the way here she said that you and the High-King knew the next part of the mystery. I have to admit, I am most curious as to what she meant." Elrond tilted his head to the side and considered for a moment before answering.

"I would guess that she means the mystery of her life before she came into my care. Even now we know very little about her early life. About all I really know about before her family is roughly her mother's appearance, her name, and that her father was warrior. In fact, I have only recently discovered her mother's name and we can only gauge her appearance from Fëa's drawings."

The councillors nodded in understanding. Galion smiled wryly.

"You still know more than I do about mine before they came into our care. Possibly that is because they were that much younger. They probably can't remember much about their parents. I would dearly love to know who they were, though."

Once the attention was off the subject, Elrond caught the Prince's eye, and with a barely perceivable nod indicated that there was a lot more to talk about.

XXX

Fëa and her cousins were somewhere they knew they could not be overheard. Almost as soon as they were sat down, Arallë turned to her cousin with a frown.

"What were you playing at yesterday? They're not supposed to find out, not yet!" The elder girl smiled benignly at her cousin.

"Only Thranduil and Galion will have any chance of getting what I meant and they would have found out soon anyway. My art has finally got good enough for someone to recognise Mama. Elrond and Uncle Ereinion now know who my parents and your father are. They are going to tell your Elves about it as soon as they can arrange a private drinking session for sharing." Galadhion snorted cynically.

"Why do adults feel the need to wash down serious discussion with wine? I've never understood that." The girls shrugged.

"Adults are like that. Now, anyway, to plan the next stage, what have your parents told you to do?" Fëa asked with a grin. The three put their heads together and began plotting.

XXX

Thranduil lifted the glass of Dorwinion to his lips and glugged it down enthusiastically before looking at the Peredhel across from him.

"So, what is there to tell me? I got this impression that there was something big." The blond Elf looked as if he was preparing for the end of the world or something. Elrond smiled wryly, very little humour visible in his face.

"We found out who Fëa's parents are, and who the father of Meriliel and Galadhion is as well, not to mention the exact relationship between the children. I still have no idea who their mother is though." Thranduil raised his eyebrow delicately. "Do you remember the stories of the human pair that were found as prisoners during the War of Wrath that were brought along – the girl with them was a Healer and the other one was a little boy. I'm not sure how we managed to bring them along considering how fast we were moving, but there we are. Neither of them could speak any language we know, but an entirely different one and so they communicated with pictures and mimes and things. Well the lady did, the little boy generally only spoke to her."

The blond nodded.

"I wasn't brought along for the War of Wrath – I'm slightly younger than you and full-Elves age slower than Peredhil, so I was too young to join the army, but I did hear something about it. You're saying they are related to the children somehow?"

"The girl was called Riona – they managed to convey that at least, Fëa said that Riona is her mother and Eönwë was her father and the boy, Riona's nephew, Daffyd is Galadhion and Meriliel's father." Both Greenwood Elves' eyebrows shot up. After several minutes of silence Galion managed to speak up.

"So Fëa apparently is not elven at all?" Elrond shook his head. "How did this come up?"

"Since Fëa has been here, she's been drawing pictures of her mother, slowly getting better. The High-King actually managed to recognise her from one of the pictures this time. When he gave her the name, she explained about her family. She had actually said when I first found her something that basically said who her father was, but we didn't believe her when she said her father had beaten Morgoth and was a general in the War of Wrath."

After a second or two of thoughtful silence, Thranduil spoke up.

"Maybe Meriliel and Galadhion are also half-Maia. Maybe that explains why it is not obvious they are not entirely elven. The Maiar have glamours that they wear in Arda to hide their true form so..." Thranduil trailed off.

"Maybe they were sent and the glamours put on them to hide their true nature, it would explain their strange appearance and all those other mysteries about it..." Galion also trailed off thoughtfully. Elrond raised an eyebrow on them.

"I wouldn't put it past them not to be the unconscious parties – Fëa always seems to know more than she is saying. Sometimes it definitely feels like she is feeding me information, as she feels I should know it. Maybe they didn't know when they first came, but they certainly know more than they're telling us now." Thranduil nodded, a wry grin on his face.

"Do you think just asking them would do any good." The dark Elves snorted.

"Damned if I know, but I doubt we can make things any worse..." Elrond muttered darkly.

The three Elves exchanged dark looks and in unison glugged down the remains of their wine.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The three children sat angelically on the carpet in front of the adults, looking like the most innocent thing in the world. Galion was sure that the looks were entirely false. Children did not look saintly like that without having been up to _something_.

The three adult males looked at each other, totally unsure how to proceed. They were hardly good about confronting children who they suspected of being masterminds. Fëa looked at them with the faint amusement of a lady far older.

After a while, Elrond found his guts and actually asked them something.

"We were wondering just how much you actually knew about your parents..." He was aware that he probably didn't sound as good as he wanted. The young children wore expressions that suggested that they were trying to hide their reactions. Between them passed a little look and Fëa was obviously elected spokesperson.

"What do you want to know exactly? That's quite a wide question. Anyway, what Arallë knows is somewhat different from what I know, since what her parents tell her is obviously going to be different from what Mama and Ada tell me." Thranduil grinned and raised any eyebrow at the Peredhil.

"Pity girls can't go into politics, she'd make an excellent one, wouldn't she?" Elrond just rolled his eyes. "Your parents talk to you in dreams, correct? How? I mean, do you just hear their voices?" There was another moment of silence before an answer was forthcoming. This time it was Meriliel who spoke up.

"Usually we are somewhere in our house in Valinor, either that or the gardens. When we were younger Papa and Nana used to explain things to us by using our toys and things, but now the discussions are more serious. They always seem very sad and they can't seem to touch us, though Nana always wants to. We can touch things, but not people in the dreams." Fëa was nodding.

"It's the same in my dreams, we're always in the house or gardens. Mama is always there, but Ada is only there sometimes and he always seems a bit angry. Mama said that it's because he can't reconcile with his Lord taking us away. Mama and cousin Daffyd, because they're not originally Maiar, but made ones, don't have any problem, but Ada always loved and respected the Valar and now they have taken his child. Apparently, Arallë's mother has the same problem without the military training and blokey violent protective impulses." Elrond had to try and not laugh at that comment. He had never heard the word 'blokey' before, but he knew exactly what Riona had meant.

"Meriliel, Galadhion, I know the names of most of the parents, but not _your_ mother's, what would hers be?"

"'Tuima' is what Aunty Riona calls her; I'm not sure what the full version is, though, Aunty Riona likes changing people's names to be shorter." Silence descended again. Eventually, Galion thought of something to say.

"Do you have any idea why the Valar might have taken you from your parents to be here?" he asked gently. The children were once again silent as they thought the answer over, brows furrowed.

"No, we get told things to make sure you find out and told when not to let specific things out – Mama made sure I knew and to pass on to that we were not to acknowledge that we were related out of the private context because Greenwood Elves had 'hang-ups' as she put it – but she never told us why we were taken. Apparently, Tuima got very angry when your Ada insisted on them coming here, though."

The three Elves looked to each other as the discussion came to a close – it had been remarkably profitable as they went. They had found out far more than they had expected.

XXX

Thranduil blinked in the sudden, unexpected light and as his eyes accustomed to the unexpected brightness, he saw both his squire and Elrond standing there, also getting used to the light. When all three had recovered a bit they looked at each other, as if questioning where they were and how they got there.

It was at this point a polite cough caught their attention. Leaning against a tree in the delicate landscape they found themselves in, was what appeared to be a beautiful auburn-haired woman. The basic expression on her face was amused, but her eyes told a different story – one the young Prince could not read. But before Thranduil could register much more about her, she gestured for them to follow her then turned and left. Without a second thought the blond followed and could hear Elrond and Galion following him.

After a little walk, they came to a clearing with some benches and four people there, one of which was the auburn-haired lady, bright streaks of red shining in the sunlight. She looked very much like an older version of Fëa, if somewhat more solemn appearing.

She and the other female were sat on a bench with the two males standing behind them, each with a hand on the shoulder of one of the ladies. The other lady had dark brown hair and dusty-grey eyes. Behind her, the Lord (there was something that just spoke nobility about all four of them), who had his hand on her shoulder, also had dark brown, slightly wavy hair, it was unlike anything the Elves had ever seen before. It was the other Lord who was the most striking, though.

He radiated power and authority, and was clearly a warrior. Thranduil knew that he'd never want to meet him on the other side of a field of war. The blond Prince did not so much notice features of the Lord, bar the dark-grey eyes that had the power to captivate anyone in their gaze. His manner overtook all other things – it was a manner that all generals and all kings aimed for and never succeeded. Thranduil absently wondered who on earth could have such an automatic authority in their posture.

Elrond answered that question for him, though, by standing forward and bowing to the group.

"My Lord Eönwë, Lady Riona and Lord Daffyd. I am sorry, I do not know your name however, Lady." The last statement was addressed to the dark-haired lady in front of Daffyd. Her husband raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"My wife's full name is 'Tuimahen', Lord Elrond," he responded softly. Having had the quartet identified for him, Thranduil also stepped forward and greeted them. Eönwë – that explained a lot; the Lord Maia, head of the army of the Valar, would be one of the few people who could manage such a demeanour naturally. Riona smiled at them.

"Welcome to Valinor, by the way – if only mentally." The Lord behind her rolled his eyes slightly. Somehow, Eönwë looked slightly less intimidating when rolling his eyes.

"Pardon my wife – her mind sometimes goes in strange directions. Maybe we should get to the point, since we only have until they wake up?" Almost contrary to the Prince's expectations, Eönwë's voice was quiet and gentle with just the slightest hint of steel. The others just smiled slightly.

"First things first, then," Riona muttered, almost as if to herself. "We would all like to thank you three for looking after our children for us..." From the side everyone heard the quiet mutter.

"Despite other people's attempts to ruin their upbringing." Riona smiled slightly at her Niece-in-law.

"Tuima has yet to forgive Manwë, or your father's behaviour either for that matter. Actually, none of us are exactly over the moon it's just that I've got less against doing something about it." All three Elves shuddered slightly at the wicked look on her face.

"Should I begin worrying for my father, then?" Thranduil asked carefully.

"Not yet, I've yet to work out how to get to him from Valinor... Scrap that statement – I know exactly how to get to him. Don't worry, it should be too cruel and it definitely shouldn't cause physical harm – we can't do that from here." If it hadn't been his father they were talking about, Thranduil would have found the looks on the faces of the assembled Maiar amusing.

XXX

They talked through the night – once an oath of silence had been extracted. All three Elves guessed the four Maiar probably were not supposed to have contacted them, but they all got the impression that Riona particularly didn't care at all. Riona had made it quite clear that her opinion was that when Manwë had taken her child that he had lost any power over her. She would do what she considered was good for her child and damn anyone else – to paraphrase one of her comments.

The only people they were allowed to tell were the children and Gil-galad – as long as he also gave an oath of silence on the topic.

When they entered the breakfast hall the next morning, the look on the High-King's face suggested that he was aware that something had happened and the three Elves silently looked at each other, before nodding to him in confirmation. Elrond's eyes then slid to the three adolescent Elves watching with knowing looks on their faces. Apparently, they were well aware of what had gone on during the night. Elrond sent out his mind to the King carefully, glad that the meal helped hide that his mind was elsewhere.

"_I think, considering the latest developments, it might be an idea not only for you to join me in talking with Prince Thranduil and Galion, but for us to talk with the children. They know far more than they tell us and goodness only knows how, but they clearly know about our latest development."_ The older Elf raised an eyebrow at his herald as he covertly looked at him. Elrond just shrugged expressively at him with a completely mystified look on his face.

Gil-galad's eyes slipped over to the children as well, who were watching the silent exchange with that same knowing look, though Fëa also bore a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She nodded slightly the High-King, winked and turned back to her food, and her cousins followed her lead.

Elrond nearly laughed at the expression on the older Elf's face at the interaction. It seemed that he was not ready for the notion that the three children were partisan in whatever was going on. The Peredhil grinned, he suspect his King was in for a serious shock when he, Galion and Thranduil shared what they had found out.


	10. Chapter 10

In honour of having just finished chapter 28, which has me bouncing up and down with joy, romance and amusement, i am going to post an extra chapter this week!

If anyone can guess the main event of chapter 28 which makes me so happy correctly i will post an extra chapter next week as well!

Anyway...

CHAPTER 10

The six Elves, three adult and three adolescent, sat watching the High-King silently. Gil-galad also sat there, but with hands grasping the arms of his chair, head back staring at the ceiling and breathing in a way that implied he was trying to control himself as he attempted to sort out the new information. After a few minutes, he looked back at them.

"So, let me get this straight: Manwë and Varda took the children from their parents, who are all very powerful Maiar, and dumped them where they would be found to be brought up in the elven realms for purposes their parents aren't allowed to tell you, but are probably nefarious, and have been using dreams to contact their children regularly since, doing all sorts of things from educating the children to telling them what to do next. This has not been what the Valar want them to do, but their parents' own plans. In the mean time, aforementioned parents have pranked the life out of Manwë for taking their children and fully intend to reclaim their younglings as soon as possible, but that is not in the foreseeable future." There was a general sense of agreement going round. Thranduil felt slightly sorry for the High-King, he looked somewhat fried by the whole thing, as if he didn't have enough to worry about without Maiar children making life complicated.

Then Fëa rose and planted herself on the High-King's lap and hugged him. As a child, it had been a totally innocent sort of gesture which came off as sweet childish affection. Now, however, she was about half-way through adolescence and it was already clear that she would grow to become a stunningly beautiful young lady with a _very_ well-formed figure. Gil-galad still put his arms around her, though, and held her close, taking come sort of comfort in her affection. As she buried her head in his neck, he lifted a single hand and carded it through her rich auburn hair. She looked utterly content there, even as Gil-galad appeared very troubled.

XXX

Though he tried to hide it Gil-galad remained troubled for some time, though that appeared to lessen after the party from the Greenwood had left for home. All the same, he seemed to watch Fëa whenever she was around.

Shortly after that, the first ellon came to them asking to be allowed to court Fëa, much to both Elrond and Gil-galad's horror. Erestor and just sat around snickering at the pair. Needless to say, the hopeful young ellon was told 'no' rather firmly, with a comment about Fëa being far too young. Fëa appeared oblivious to the drama, though by now, Elrond had leant that one could never know with his little ward.

XXX

Thranduil sat holding tea delicately, watching the interplay of Meriliel and Galadhion with his father. For some reason, Oropher had asked the two to tea and Galion was standing behind his prince with a near imperceptibly tensed jaw. Thranduil had to agree, his father was, once again, up to something.

"So, what did you two think of Lord Elrond's ward?" he asked gently, reclining on his chair, looking over his tea cup at them. It was probably Thranduil's imagination, but he thought his father looked rather sinister like that.

"Russafëa's nice, if a bit bossy, but then, she is older than us and older people are always bossy," Galadhion replied sweetly. Despite his physical age, he still came across as quite young and innocent. A part of Thranduil suspected that it was entirely so people didn't suspect him of anything. He shuddered; the revelations of his latest trip were making him paranoid.

Oropher raised an eyebrow.

"Russafëa? I thought her name was just 'Fëa'?" he asked, eyes sharp. Galadhion covered the mistake well.

"Russafëa is her full name, but when she came into Elrond's care she was too young to be able to pronounce it properly, so she used the abbreviation. She told us that when we were talking about getting fostered ages ago." The blond king nodded slightly, with the hints of a pleased smile round his face, causing his son to tense slightly. Oropher pleased was never a good thing.

"Did she tell you how come she has a Quenya name? I thought that language was only used on Valinor?" The little boy shrugged slightly.

"Because Lady Riona is a Maia," he stated simply. The look on Oropher's face was just plain speculative now. Thranduil was beginning to be unsure as the whether it was Oropher or the children manipulating the situation or, Valar forbid, both. Considering his recent discoveries on the subject of the Valar, they probably were also in on it, actually.

"Lady Riona? Her mother I assume? So, she is not half-human." Considering what he now knew of the children, there was no way that they were not up to something though Ilúvatar only knew if he could work out what. Galadhion's innocent look was absolutely perfect – it seemed so genuine that it couldn't be questioned.

"Yes, Lady Riona is her mother. That is where she gets her red hair from. And no, she is not at all human, King Oropher." Oropher nodded, speculative gleam in his eye.

After the children had gone, Oropher smiled slightly as he leant back, tea swapped for wine.

"Well, well, well, isn't that interesting? She's half-Elf, half-Maia, a far more respectable mix than half-human. I wonder how much like Luthien she truly is." Thranduil nodded carefully at his father.

"She is truly a beauty, that is for certain. She has a very unique look with her red-brown hair and those dark-green eyes. She also has quite a personality." Thranduil attempted for non-committal, but somehow his father read something extra in that, as he seemed far too pleased with the answer.

"Elrond will soon be meeting with courting offers for her; she's getting to that age, isn't she?" he asked softly. The Prince agreed, getting very worried by the way his father's mind was going. Unfortunately for him, his father did not elaborate, preferring to come up with whatever horrific scheme involving Fëa his conniving mind was inventing this time. Silently, the blond Prince wished for the opportunity to talk with Elrond without his father being able to find out.

XXX

That night, he was highly surprised to find him in a familiar garden with Riona sitting there quietly with a lace cushion and a complicated lace pattern, and Elrond beside them. Both looked at the red-head in confusion.

"You wanted to speak with Elrond in a way your father could not trace, am I right?" she stated, not looking up from her lace. "One of us has to be here with you, but other than that, it is a rather good place for private discussions, especially when it relates to my family. If you want, I can invite my holy terrors as well, though presently all three of them are in a history lesson with my husband about the War of Wrath. My dearest nephew is sitting around making inappropriate comments about how he acted like an idiot towards on me on frequent occasions. Finarfin is sitting around watching and laughing." She said looking up at them with an amused expression on her face.

"Elves can join in these dream meetings?" Thranduil asked in surprise. Riona raised an eyebrow a bit.

"Yes, and no, I am not taking requests. I am already going far beyond what I am supposed to be allowed having these meetings with you. Now, why don't you have that conversation you wanted?" she asked pointedly, going back to her lace.

XXX

They were having a picnic on the lawn as the irate Vala was spied coming towards them. Sighing deeply, Eönwë turned to his wife.

"What did you do this time?" There was a distinctly resigned tone to his voice. She pulled a wide-eyed innocent look at her husband, far less genuine than the one her great nephew used on Oropher. The elder Maia just sighed deeply, having long given up on getting Riona to avoid irritating Manwë too much.

When the Vala got over to them, Riona looked up at him with an air of faint surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Manwë spluttered, inarticulate in his fury. The red-haired Maia smiled viciously. "I seem to have reduced our Lord to inarticulateness, I wonder how I managed that? Care to elaborate?" She looked over at the spluttering Lord. "Oh, I forgot, you're too pissed to talk. Have you ever considered anger-management courses, I hear they help a lot?"

Manwë spluttered at her a bit more before turning and storming off. Once he was a little way from her she silently licked her forefinger and marked a line in the air.

"One to me."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Elrond dismissed the Greenwood messenger, who had come bearing the letter, along with the usual missives for Gil-galad. Thranduil had warned him that his father had some plan forming in his mind, possibly involving Fëa and marriage. Elrond was sure that the piece of paper in his hand would be to do with Oropher's plan, if not enlighten them about it. Not sure he really wanted to know, Elrond stared at the sheet of paper for a long time before opening the letter and reading it.

After dinner, as was their custom, Elrond, Erestor and Gil-galad sat with Fëa in a private sitting-room just taking the time to relax. After a short while, Gil-galad got Elrond's attention, breaking the so far peaceful silence.

"Elrond, Oropher, for reasons unknown, has requested that for our next negotiations that you be sent. He has also made specific request to bring Fëa. He stated that he would like to meet her; apparently Thranduil speaks highly of her. Whatever his reasoning as told, I don't believe it." He muttered the last part darkly. It was no secret that the contrary Sindarin King was not well trusted. He was too devious and proud.

"He sent me a personal invite as well. He was being disturbingly nice in it, apparently the 'real' reason why he wanted Fëa to come is because, not only does Thranduil like her, but Galion's children do as well, but the latter would not have been appropriate to put in a formal invite. I still think he is up to something, though, something that involves Fëa." The auburn-haired girl held up a hand, somewhat sheepishly. Both Elves looked at her in silent permission.

"It might have something to do with the fact that Oropher now believes I am half-Maia, not half-human. Thranduil said that he mentioned Luthien. Maybe he is thinking of her powers and is expecting me to be alike and hoping to harness that? It wouldn't work, of course, but he doesn't know that." All three Elves looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know what Thranduil and I said, just out of curiosity?" The sheepish looked deepened.

"I might have snuck away while Ada and Uncle Finarfin were arguing about Ada being slow working out how Mama felt about him. The argument was kind of funny, but I was curious." Gil-galad was trying, without much success, to keep from laughing. Both Erestor and Elrond raised eyebrows at the highly amused High-King, completely missing what was funny.

"I remember Riona and Eönwë's courtship, the amusement value of which has never gone away. The poor Maia was absolutely clueless and the rest of us, even the humans, could see him falling in love with her and having no idea what was happening. He even managed some of the proper courting steps without knowing what he was doing. Though Riona couldn't talk with us, it was clear that she _could_ see what was going on and was also falling for him. Great Uncle Finarfin wasn't the only one angry when he effectively rejected her when she tried to explain a bit in the language everyone gets. It did take him forever to work it out." The King shook his head with a look of reminiscent amusement. "It is good to know that he finally actually married her, even if he did take his own sweet time."

Fëa laughed slightly, smiling affectionately at him. The conversation descended into silence for a moment before Gil-galad again commented, this time thoughtfully.

"I always wondered how Riona and Daffyd got into that cave we found them in. I remember it being totally deserted, but them being locked in a room with magic that Eönwë had to break. There was never any sign as to how the two, who obviously came from nowhere known by the Elves, could be there. There was also a lot of speculation as to why, especially since they apparently warranted both serious security and a fair amount of comfort." Fëa smiled at him.

"Mama never entirely explained that to me, though she says that Morgoth brought her there for knowledge that her world has that this one doesn't and, yes, she does come from an entirely different world. She wouldn't elaborate on that." Erestor looked at her curiously.

"Do you have any idea what knowledge she would have that others didn't? And why bring Daffyd?" The young Maia smiled at the gentlest of the Elves in the room.

"To quote my mother she was brought here because 'the Irish are stroppy and experts on DIY destruction which would be far more easily re-creatable on this plain of existence than many of the other methods of mass destruction available to her people'. Daffyd was brought as insurance for her good behaviour. Thankfully, they brought her along fairly late and never had the opportunity to try and extract the wonders of destruction her people are apparently good at and when they fled that fortress, Morgoth's servants left the two behind, more worried about their own hide than their prisoners."* The three Elves in front of her sat staring in shock.

"Riona was brought here to produce weaponry? To help Morgoth destroy our armies? But she was one of the kindest, gentlest people I knew! We all thought that it was her knowledge of Healing that was wanted." Gil-galad asked in shock. Fëa raised an eyebrow at him, for once forcefully reminding the King of her mother.

"Did I say that she actually helped him? Or that she was willingly there? And since when has Morgoth given a toss about the health of his army? All he cares about is winning, which he obviously did not. It was entirely my mother's decision to help out by extracting penicillin and just because she was brought there by Morgoth, it does not mean she was evil, even if he thought she could help him by destruction. Do not judge by what others do to a person." She snapped with uncharacteristic maturity. It was the first time that Elrond had seen her show her true race at all – she was also glowing slightly as if her Maia side was trying to escape out of whatever glamour made her appear elven. Gil-galad seemed surprised by the display of temper and mature views.

"I am sorry for the seemingly unkind comments, I was just rather shocked. I ask you and your mother's pardon," he said formally, probably because he also perceived her showing signs of being a higher being.

Fëa bowed her head slightly, almost regally. Elrond silently wondered how long they would be able to hide what she really was; it seemed to be leaking at the seams a bit.

XXX

Thranduil stood with his father on one side and squire on the other watching Galadhion and Meriliel train with each other. They were by far the best warriors of their age and more than one of the other young Elves watched the pair duel in fascination. Thranduil was pretty sure they were both using moves neither had been taught by the Elves. Could their parents instruct them in fighting as well? Judging by the landscape in which they met their parents, it wouldn't be hard. It then occurred to him that Eönwë himself could well be teaching them to fight.

Once they had finished (though Thranduil had no idea who had won, he'd been too busy contemplating other tutors), the two vaulted out of the training ring and over to his little group, bowing slightly at the King. Instead of speaking the usual empty words, Oropher actually offered proper conversation to the pair.

"You two are indeed an impressive sight. It is like watching poetry in motion, albeit somewhat deadly poetry." That comment raised a smile. The conversation went on for a little while before the two adolescents excused themselves to go clean themselves up. Just before they left, Oropher lifted Meriliel's hand to his lips and gently brushed his lips against the back. The young Maia seemed very surprised by the gesture, as did many of the Elves present. Thranduil could tell that Galion, like him, was put on guard by the action. What on Arda was his father up to now?

Meriliel, with no better idea of what to do, smiled shyly and her King and followed her brother off the field.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

*No offence to the Irish intended here, it's just that Riona is meant to be approximately 20th century, a large chunk of which at least parts of the Irish population were cooking up explosives in their kitchens. It is simply that fact that caused this plot point. I am trying to avoid letting any of my political opinions on the subject infringe on the story, I simply used the historical point because it was the only reason I could think of for Morgoth to have brought her there. I have no intentions of giving my characters political opinions that relate to this world at any point. GaiaCaecilia.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN:In celebration of my show last night (My classics department at university put on a production of Thesmophoriazuzae by Aristophanes) going extremely well (A world leader in studying Aristophanes who was in the audience described it as 'the best aristophanes production he had ever seen' and people who went to the matinee actually came back and watched the evening performance as well) i am updating early._

TTSS 12

Elrond watched his ward chuck her belongings onto the cart that was going with the party, frowning. Even though she was now old enough to travel she was still fairly paranoid about her doing so. He might not be her blood father but he was severely over protective all the same. Silently he watched her mount up, vaguely relieved when he saw that she had indeed got sword, knives and bow and quiver on her ready for any dangers.

Then entire party formed round the Fea, the other males present apparently also feeling the need to protect the closest thing Lindon had to a princess as well. Fea actually seemed the only one who was not worried by this trip.

XXX

Thranduil and his father stood in front of the palace at the top of the main steps, watching the party approach. Galadhion and Meriliel had been allowed to join the party as friends of Fea, who had been specifically invited along.

When they reached the welcoming party, the male members looked just a bit pale while Fea was riding sedately, glowing slightly. Thranduil knew he was not the only one vastly curious. He suspected the escort party, who looked as pale as the Lindon elves, would be thoroughly interrogated once they were in private. He looked to his father, who managed to keep his expression neutral, though Thranduil could spot the tiny tell tale signs of curiosity.

"Well met my lords and Lady." He hesitated. "May I ask what on arda happened?" More than one or two gazes turned to Meriliel as she failed to suppress a giggle. "What is funny, if I may also also ask?" Oropher asked surprisingly gently.

"Oh, it is just that it is obviously that Fea has started to grow into her maia powers, if that glow is anything to go by. She must have displayed them quite impressively, judging by the looks of those near her." Oropher almost looked pleased at that comment. All the same he turned to the group with a raised eyebrow, silently asking for confirmation.

"Some spiders attempted to attack our party, and as the lady says, my ward showed her maia blood rather impressively." Oropher smiled dryly.

"Maybe when you have recovered from your shock, maybe you can elaborate on that description at some later point." Oropher apparently noticed multiple confused looks passing between elves watching. "Is there something to be confused about?" The question was fairly cool in tone. Eventually one of the elves got up the guts to answer.

"I thought the Lady Fea was a peredhil. I was unaware of maia blood." Elrond explained.

"When she came into my care, I believed her to be peredhil. I discovered much later, when my ward was substantially older, that there was no human blood but there was maia blood in her veins instead." The peredhil did not elaborate and no one asked. Oropher seemed pleased however, which put his son and Elrond equally on their guard.

XXX

Elrond, Oropher and sat on one side of the sitting room, mostly silent and contemplating their wine, while watching Meriliel, Fea and Galadhion across the room. Galion stood slightly behind his prince, silently watching. After a while of silence, Oropher commented quietly.

"Your ward is truly a lovely sight, Thranduil was right." The king's eyes followed the auburn hair, whose colour was lit up by the fire flames. She had stopped glowing but the soft long locks almost looked on fire in the dim lighting. Elrond inclined his head slightly.

"She gets much of her appearance from her mother, who has equally remarkable colouring; though I am told it is actually a combination of both parents, her father having dark hair and grey eyes apparently." The king turned to look at him.

"She remembers both parents then?" Elrond nodded.

"Yes, though it seems that she also talks to them in dreams, at least her mother's presence is often noted and she frequently likes to draw pictures of the lady. I have never seen one of her father but Fea has told me what he looks like." They fell into silence for a little longer.

"Meriliel said that her mother was called Riona? Is that true, the name seems familiar to me for some reason." Oropher asked. The peredhil bowed his head slightly.

"Apparently it is so. I know that the lady was somehow involved in the war of wrath, hence you recognising the name. She apparently now resides in Valinor. It explains Fea's name if not how she was found."

"That must be it; though I can't help getting this feeling I am still missing something there though. Oh well, it will come to me." The blond shook his head and went back to his wine, covertly eyeing the two girls by the fire.

XXX

There was a large audience at the training fields as Elrond and Oropher pushed through the crowd to see what had caused such an audience. Eventually they reached the front to see a group of four in the training ring. Various people were cheering on the two teams on and both elves caught signs of betting going on.

The four inside the ring were Thranduil, Galadhion, Meriliel and Fea in a two-a-side fight, girls against boys. The girls were winning, Fea occasionally flickering with a glow. It was clear that she was not in total control of her powers. Shortly after their arrival, they was a suddenly a flurry of movements and before anyone could tell what had happened both Ellyn were beaten. The two elleth slapped their left hands together high in the air in a gesture of victory. Elrond didn't recognise the gesture, though it was unmistakeable in its intent and he suspected he knew it's source as well. Galadhion and Thranduil had the grace to accept defeat with good humour rather than stropping about two elleth having beaten them. Once the entertainment was over, the crowd dissipated leaving the quartet with Galion, Oropher and Elrond.

"That was rather impressive, I'll admit." Oropher commented with a grin, bowing slightly to them in acknowledgement. Both girls returned the bow, laughing with the remains of their adrenalin rush. The king turned to his son. "Thranduil, why don't you show them the springs in the caves? I think they would enjoy them."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, as did Elrond having never heard of these springs.

"One of the Greenwood's lesser known secrets, my lord Elrond. There is a fairly extensive cave system near enough to the palace that, among other things, hosts some hot springs. They are quite lovely and fantastic to relax in after a tiring fight. There is a section of them, some of the smaller pools, kept aside for the royal family to use. I thought allowing our fighters here to use them might be well appreciated." Fea bowed her head to the smiling king.

"It would be vastly appreciated, your majesty, thank you."

"Good, then I will have servants bring you four a change of clothes, enjoy." With general comment that they would, the four young elves wandered off in the direction Thranduil was leading them.

"That was a very generous offer your majesty." Galion commented quietly. Elrond could hear the silent additional comment implicit in the elf's tone. He agreed, it was fairly uncharacteristic as far a he was aware.

"One of the main reasons for asking Lady Fea here is because my son and your children are all very fond of her. Thus I am aiming to give the four plenty of time together. It is good that there are at least some people in our respective realms that actually get on, and as they say, our children are our future." Elrond nodded, but behind the king's back he raised an eyebrow at Galion. What had happened to the Oropher they knew and distrusted? "It is especially important since Fea is about as close to a princess as Lindon is going to get, since your high king seems to be aiming at becoming a confirmed bachelor. It would be good if she and Thranduil had a close relationship, especially as now it has been discovered that she has no human blood but maia blood which makes her more acceptable to my people."

It took some effort to hide his reaction to that comment. Elrond was pretty sure he didn't _ever_ want to find out exactly what Oropher meant by a close relationship. Any close relationship that would have to be made acceptable to the people of Greenwood was probably closer than either Fea or Thranduil ever wanted to have.

Absently, the peredhil wondered why exactly the Valar had decided to complicate his life like this.


	13. Chapter 13

TTSS 13

For the rest of the time in the Greenwood, Oropher almost artfully pushed Fea and Thranduil together. After a little watching, both Elrond and Galion came to the conclusion that the king had a daughter in law in mind.

Unfortunately, the general politicking of the talks with Oropher, a constant wrangling of the two nations of the give and take of their very strained alliance, was as messy as ever and the peredhil suddenly appreciated how much effort Gil-galad had to put in to making it work. It would have been far easier to let the xenophobic, insular Greenwood elves look after themselves but then they would actually have something to complain about and the Noldor would always feel some blame should the country be attack and destroyed like Doriath had been. Why was politics and morality so difficult?

The lord shook his head absently as he returned to his room, he supposed that being part sindar himself, courtesy of his mother, he should have more sympathy for the race but he couldn't honestly sum up much after having dealt with the lot of them.

That night he crashed into bed, desperately wishing he could talk to Ereinion. He seriously needed his king's advice on how not to commit another round of kinslaying in utter fustration.

XXX

To his utter surprise he woke up in the familiar surroundings of Riona's garden in Valinor and to his immense surprise there was also Thranduil and Ereinion there. The high king looked around him in shock and wonder before setting eyes on his Herald.

"Where on arda are we Elrond? I do not recognise this place and I have no idea how we got here." Before Elrond could answer, another dry voice interrupted.

"Welcome to Valinor, Mr Anderson." All three elves turned to the pair standing over by some trees. Riona was standing there grinning mischievously and Daffyd stood beside her with a somewhat resigned expression on his face.

"Ignore my aunt, she has a fairly warped sense of humour and you lot have absolutely no change of getting the joke." He said, sigh evident in his voice. Gil-galad smiled at them.

"Riona, Daffyd, it is good to see you again." They both smiled at him.

"It is good to be able to talk with you as opposed to that pantomime we were trying last time." Riona commented with a smile, hugging the high king. Elrond could see that Thranduil was a surprised at the genuine affection between the three as he was, though neither commented. The high king then turned to the younger maia.

"You've grown Daffyd." He laughed.

"One would hope so, since last time you saw me I was all of about 6 and now I have two children of near adulthood. Well, near enough anyway." Gil-galad laughed as well, at which point, Eönwë entered the garden, earning formal bows from all three elves present.

"Well met, Ereinion." He said softly, soft spoken as ever. He walked over to Riona, capturing his waist and kissing her gently. Once they had finished, she curled up to husband's chest. The high king grinned wickedly at them.

"It is nice to see you finally worked it out and got married, most of us were almost despairing of it just before that final battle." The three maia laughed lightly.

"Unfortunately, I must take my wife to go help train the result of me working it out and make sure she does nothing more spectacular to scare the elves around her, not to mention make sure that Daffyd's little darlings don't burst at the seams either, we'd rather that the greenwood elves didn't find out what they are at all just yet." The look on Elrond's face made Riona laugh out right.

"That would be vastly appreciated, she is very unnerving when she shows her heritage." Gil-galad looked at him. "I'll explain when we get back my lord." The maia laughed softly. Just as they were leaving the clearing, Riona turned back to them.

"By the way, yes Oropher is trying to set up Thranduil and Fea as a couple and no, he doesn't have any chance. My charming daughter has already made up her mind as to which male she wants." With that final comment and a wicked grin, Riona left.

XXX

Thranduil, Galion and Elrond sat just inside the ring of trees, watching the three maia they cared for silently. They were in a secluded part of the forest and the children had put up 'wards' to ensure they were not interrupted as they practiced. What they were practicing was magic. Their elfin guardians were trying not to show their reactions to watching the children practice. It was one thing to know they were maia, quite another to see them use those powers to great effect.

Thranduil wasn't sure why they had decided to include their guardians in the display, or who what they were capable of but a part of him was glad to see it. Next time they travelled to Lindon, he would not be so jumpy about their safety. He absently wondered that if they had been attacked when the children had been young, whether these powers would come out and have protected them then. It would almost have been interesting to see.

XXX

Orophers attempts at matchmaking came to a culmination at the farewell ball for the visiting party from Lindon when he somehow arranged it that Thranduil and Fea were partnered for the event. The day before the event, a gift of a stunning green silk gown was left on her bed.

When Elrond actually saw her in the dress, he had to admit that she did look spectacular. It was made of several layers of translucent greens silk of varying shades from pastel to the top colour of forest green. The front had a split skirt showing off the paler fabrics beneath and a raised waist. The long, flowing sleeves cut off at different levels artfully to also show off the range of fabrics used. There was a small amount of gold embroidery decorating the bodice and the top of the sleeves, adding another layer of richness.

Fea and Thranduil did look a very natural pair together, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could see where Oropher was coming from in trying to set them up. Unfortunately for the sindarin king, there was no chance of it ever coming to fruitation according to Riona. At least Fea got a stunning dress out of the exercise.

At one point while he was watching the action, not much given to dancing himself, Elrond noticed Oropher take Meriliel out for a few dances. It was interesting to watch since the king seemed very selective of his partners, rarely venturing out onto the floor. Apparently he also took a familial role in the children's lives, though a more distant one than his son. Oddly enough, though it was probably his imagination, Oropher seemed to soften when Meriliel was in his arms.

Silently, Elrond wondered how different the king would be if his wife had survived the fall of Doriath and maybe if the king had had a daughter or two, especially as he seemed to have a soft spot for looking after young girls. Elronf nearly laughed at the image of any daughter of Oropher bringing home a suitor. The king would react worse than he and Gil-galad had when someone asked to court Fea.

That image was one that would amuse the Peredhil for many a year.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry this is a bit late but i have way too many deadlines and not enough time right now, i probably won't be good at replying to reviews until after easter as my last deadline is good friday._

TTSS 14

**AN: The bits in this referring to Númenor are taken from the information provided in the unfinished tales by Tolkien. Aldarion, Ancalime, Eredis etc. are all real characters and you can find out the exact timings of this visit.**

Thankfully, they were not attacked on the way home and so Fea did not have the opportunity to show off, much to the relief of her party. On their arrival home however, there was a surprise waiting for them there in the form of a visiting human.

The human was Aldarion, grandson of the human who had first made contact between Númenor and Arda and heir to the throne of Númenor. He had come by before during Fea's childhood and recognised both Elrond and his ward.

"Well met Lord Elrond." He greeted with a smile. "And you two lady Fea, you get ever more beautiful. Your guardian must have to fight them off." He commented with a grin. Fea laughed, she had always liked the Númenorean prince.

"Well, we just had to fight off King Oropher trying to set me up with his son, a plan with the major pitfall that neither of us like the other in that way. I see Erendis had finally got you well and truly tied." He actually blushed slightly and she eyed the gold ring on his finger.

"Yes, and she has borne me a daughter named Ancalime as well. She is absolutely delightful, though ages much quicker than you did my Lady." She smiled at him, pleased that the nice, if proud and strong willed, man was actually happily married. Absently she wondered whether Elrond would appreciate her pointing out to him that he now had a great, great, great, great, great niece now. Considering the fact that Elrond was still a fairly young elf at the age of only 945, he probably wouldn't appreciate his ward telling him he was old.

XXX

Just as they remembered him, the crown prince of Númenor was a well mannered young man. Actually, he wasn't all that young but to the elves, all humans seemed young. In actuality, he was nearing middle age nearly 200 years old. It seemed Fea and Elrond were the only ones to notice the slight signs of age he displayed.

His visit was far more than a courtesy call however – not that any trip from Númenor would just be for the sake of visiting, it was a long and fairly dangerous journey, as shown by the fact that it had taken 600 years for the Númenoreans to build a ship good enough for them to cross to the mainland. Gil-galad had noticed the return of darkness to Arda, slow but creeping. It had been what had prompted the many talks between Lindon and Greenwood the Great in the hopes of some sort of alliance between the lands.

During his extended visit, one that had originally been planned to be less than two years, he helped the high king investigate the darkness that was falling. Neither knew what was causing the problem, Fea's father and the army of the Valar had totally finished Morgoth at the end of the age previous and so there was no obvious suspect.

One night they were sitting around discussing it. It was not the serious level of talks that happened during the day, more a group musing over something they could not quite put aside. For some reason, Elrond looked covertly to his ward, who was sewing quietly. She looked up at him and he could see in her eyes that she did indeed have something to say on the subject. It was not infrequent that she held back until someone asked her. It seemed almost as if there was a restriction that she should not volunteer the information but was free to if prompted. Aldarion apparently saw the exchange and misinterpreted it.

"I beg pardon for talking on such subjects lady, it is hard to put down such work when the evening comes and more delicate conversation is required." She smiled forgivingly.

"It is no problem, honestly." Gil-galad suddenly seemed to remember some of her more peculiar traits.

"Fea, do _they_ have anything to say on the subject." The influence on 'they' told Elrond exactly who the king was talking of. Fea apparently also got it because she nodded at him.

"Ada says to look for one of our brethren, and that there was a reason why the valar wanted my kin and I here, that reason was in part so there were those with the power to prevent something of the scale of the end of the last age while not being too obvious." Both Elrond and Gil-galad were listening intently. Aldarion seemed a little confused by the conversation.

"Have I missed something here?" He asked. Fea looked at him seriously.

"They have found out that I still have the ability to communicate with my parents in Valinor and both know that my father's insight is worth much. There are many unusual abilities which run in my family." The man seemed confused by the answer. Before he could reply though, Gil-galad asked a question of his own.

"So we should be looking for a maia then?" He asked. The auburn haired girl smiled slightly at him.

"There were many of all species that fell to morgoth Ereinion, and all that is really needed is for someone to organise them from whichever holes they went to hide in. They have had several hundred years to breed back up to numbers as well now." The king raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm still confused." Aldarion muttered. Fea just looked at him, clearly slightly amused

"My father was one of the generals during the war of wrath and other than that, I'm not allowed to elaborate for various reasons. Gil-galad and Elrond know, partly because my mother is allergic to doing what she's told but all the same we are not allowed to let anyone else know, partly because Manwë apparently went into inarticulate rage last time my mother spectacularly broke those rules. Unlike my mother, both Elrond and the high king have elf preservation instincts." There was one or two raised eyebrows at her.

"Elf preservation instincts?" Aldarion asked, apparently amused. Fea grinned back at him.

"It's my mother's idea of a joke. She has a fairly warped sense of humour, if you hadn't guessed." Gil-galad snorted.

"Warped? You are a queen of understatements Fea, she is absolutely nuts. I swear the only reason she seemed sweet and gentle was because no-one could understand her."

"She is sweet and gentle, when people aren't messing with her family. No mother is nice and gentle to a person who has taken her child." Fea snapped, it had been long discovered that the girl was fairly defensive of her mother. Aldarion butted into the conversation once more.

"Your mother? I thought she was where you got your human side from? Shouldn't she be dead?" He asked.

"She's not human, she's a maia, hence the fact she's in Valinor and that I have a quenya name. That also explains what I am doing in Lindon, since the Valar are a bit arsey and have no notion of what not to do. I suppose that since they never have children that they don't know that parents never give up their children for the 'greater good'. Well, they didn't, my mother particularly has introduced them to the concept, fairly vindictively." There was a vicious look on the elleth's face. The human seemed taken aback by the sentiments displayed by the girl. He had taken her to be very much a stereotypical court lady and had never seen her display this side or herself. Apparently he was unaware that the girl was an excellent actor for her entire life was an act based on secrets. Once he had gotten over his surprise he managed to comment.

"May I know the names of your parents? I may know of them." Fea smiled wryly.

"That is why I cannot answer that question. They are distinguished, especially among the commanders of the army of the valar." She said, only to receive an artfully disappointed look. She looked up through her lashes at him with a stern look. He got the message, thankfully.

XXX

Thranduil leant back in a chair in his private sitting room contemplating. His father seemed to be acting rather strangely recently and the prince was genuinely worried for the elf. It was a rather peculiar feeling, worrying _for_ Oropher as opposed to worrying _about_ Oropher or more precisely what he was going to do.

The problem was that he couldn't honestly say that there was any genuinely bad thing happening. The strange behaviour was actually an improvement in his father's behaviour. There was the occasional act of gratuitous kindness and a slightly softer sort of behaviour. It almost seemed as if he was becoming more aware of other people in a more emotionally based way as opposed to a logical way. Oropher had always had a somewhat clinical view on life before now.

Thranduil, now having concluded that his father was behaving strangely, attempted to find a common denominator, something that could have resulted in his improved behaviour.

Unfortunately, he could find nothing that actually would add up to his father's behaviour change and pulled up a total blank on the subject. He sent up a silent prayer to Iluvitar to sort things out in the near future – his father being nice could only erupt in bad things.


	15. Chapter 15

TTSS 15

Oropher's good mood had dropped into the floor like a stone with the reports they were getting out of the south. Amdir of Lórinand (AN: very old name for Lorien) and he had been sharing information on the goings on in that dusty semi-arid basin south of the ash mountains. It was a peculiar area, a squared off 'c' shaped ring of mountains, the north horizontal line known as the ash mountains, which encased as rectangle of dry, dusty land with the odd stream and nothing much to recommend it.

Apparently though, someone thought it worthy of setting something up in there and to both sindars', it felt evil. Neither elf, nor their spies, could pinpoint what it was but they could identify something wrong with the whole thing.

"Your majesty?" He looked up, ready to shoot down whoever had dared enter his office without permission. The blond king's face softened slightly when he saw Meriliel standing there, looking slightly sheepish. He had to resist the urge to smile slightly at the way the young elleth was nibbling her lip as she looked at him, piece of paper in her hand being fiddled with.

"Yes Meriliel?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed. It wasn't her fault he was in a bad temper.

"Ada asked me to take this to you for Unc, sorry, Prince Thranduil." This time the king did smile, taking the letter as he did so.

"Meriliel, I'm not going to get angry for you calling my son uncle, I am fully aware he takes great joy in having an active role in yours and your brother's lives." She smiled back at him, a rare example of a real smile aimed at the king. He found that he actually liked receiving a genuine kind smile from someone; the ones he usually got were generally guarded with a hint of suspicion, even from his own son. Much to his surprise then, she leant over and touched his hand.

Before the king could ask, he felt the tension drain out of his body leaving him feeling absolutely wonderful. He hadn't even noticed he was tensed or any real problems but suddenly when the tension had bled out of his limbs so quickly it was very noticeable how bad a shape he'd been in.

It took a couple of minutes for him to recover from the shock. Once he had, to an extent, he looked up at the dark haired elleth questioningly. She smiled at him again, blushing slightly.

"It's a trick I learnt a while back. I thought it might help, you looked very stressed." He smiled at her affectionately.

"It is definitely appreciated. If I had known you could do that I'd have brought you up myself." She laughed slightly and looked down, pink blush lighting her face. He gently lifted her chin and brought her eye back to his. "Thank you Meriliel. Do you mind if I occasionally ask for you to repeat the favour?"

"Of course not, I think anyone who actually has to work with you would agree enthusiastically that it would be a good idea." Oropher raised an eyebrow at her. She suddenly flushed, realising what she'd said and the king actually laughed.

"The joy of the young, when they have yet to learn tact. You think I am bad tempered then?" The girl looked at him, biting her lip. He grinned at her again, still feeling unaccustomedly light from whatever it was she had done. For the first time in longer than he could quite remember, her felt the urge to be _cheerful_ and tease her a little bit. She reacted so well and that blush looked rather charming. The euphoric feeling led him to do something else he would never normally do. He gently pulled the young elleth into his arms for a hug.

Meriliel tensed slightly in shock before she returned the hug. As her head rested on his shoulder it occurred to him that he hadn't had any real physical contact with another elf since the last age at least, to the best of his memory. That wasn't really very good at all, elves, while not tactile creatures did need physical contact every so often. Maybe that was the reason for his overly harsh personality. Absently, he tightened his grip on Meriliel. Suddenly he didn't want to let the elleth go. Suddenly he noted a hint of dampness on his shoulder and pulled back to notice she was crying softly. Long forgotten paternal instincts kicked in.

"Meriliel what is wrong?" He asked gently as he led her back round the desk to sit as he comforted her. She stuttered a bit before explaining, like she was having trouble actually saying what had suddenly upset her. As she explained, his eyes widened significantly at the information he received. "You see your real parents every night and know them yet you can never touch them? You cry because you desperately miss being able to hug your parents?" He whispered softly as she nodded against his chest.

He held her and gently comforted her in a way he had for no one since Thranduil's own childhood for the next half hour or so. Eventually she rose.

"I should really be getting back." She whispered. Oropher lifted a tapestry to the side a bit to reveal a door.

"There is a hidden bathroom through there, go wash your face off first. It might help to hide the signs of crying." She smiled and thanked him again. When she returned, Oropher made an offer he wasn't entirely sure about. "Meriliel, if you ever find yourself in need of someone to talk to, I have some understanding of loosing parents..." He trailed off as she stared at him in surprise before hugging him again.

"Thank you." She whispered as she let him go. Suddenly she shook her head. "I have got to be the only person who cries on a king's shoulder." He laughed with her.

"And definitely on the grumpy one's shoulder." He commented. Meriliel grinned at him before bidding him farewell. Once she was gone he noticed that she hadn't once contradicted him about his temper. Cheeky madam.

XXX

Riona looked up from her lace at the almost resigned looking deity standing in front of her and raised an eyebrow. For once she hadn't actually done anything. A rarity but hey, he had taken _her_ child and great niece and nephew.

"Are you responsible for Arallë openly using her magic on Oropher?" He snapped. The maia nearly gaped at him in surprise.

"She did _what?_" Riona asked. Manwë looked almost relieved at the fact she had obviously not had anything to do with it. Suddenly they both felt another presence in the room. Both turned towards the door to find Mandos leaning against the door frame, smiling at them.

"If it helps to settle _my lord king's_ mind, or yours lady Riona, it was supposed to happen and has set something that was supposed to happen going." Both raised eyebrows at him slightly. "By the way, Thranduil and Elrond will need to speak soon, Lady Riona. It also might be an idea to instruct your children on the fallen one more, they will need to know soon."

Riona nodded seriously, Manwë gaping at them slightly. She couldn't resist sending him a superior smile.

XXX

Elrond noticed that his now just about adult ward was uncharacteristically serious recently and was rather worried when she requested that she have a private meeting with him and the high king. It worried him because it was a formal meeting when they informally met each evening.

When the three sat down in Gil-galad's office, she looked particularly grace.

"Fea, what is the reason for the formality." Gil-galad asked gently, highly confused as well.

"The reason is the message I'm passing on is much more than one from my parents or little bits of advice to drop. Mandos himself has ordered that I should warn you. The restrictions on me do not allow me to tell you directly but I can warn, give hints where necessary." Both elves raised an eyebrow at the information. Mandos himself wanted to warn them? And they would have to discuss the restrictions she had mentioned too.

"So what did the lord of the dead want to tell us or warn us about." Fea closed her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"There will soon be an evil one who will try to enter Lindon, do not let him. I'm afraid I cannot be more specific than that but foresight is not allowed to be too precise for it might affect the way you behave or react, maybe holding off or going in when you shouldn't do." She sighed again, obviously annoyed by the apparent restriction. Elrond looked at her gently.

"Do you know more that you're not allowed to tell us about by any chance?" She nodded.

"It is so frustrating! I know more, I know that I can help Lindon and the elves more, I know many will suffer because I cannot say more. How can it be right that I cannot warn a people of a threat that will harm this world for all of this age and the next?" She said. Elrond's eyes widened slightly at the time scale. He rose and pulled her into a hug. After a moment he heard a quiet mutter. "There are days I hate being a maia."

He laughed softly. That he could understand.


	16. Chapter 16

TTSS 16

Elrond sat holding Fea in his arms, Gil-galad watching on worriedly. Fea's vague prophesy had come true, just minutes before and the 'evil one' as Fea called him had left, presence fading into the misty.

He had had a sweetly seductive presence, one which you couldn't doubt almost. Elrond had fought as the sense of trustworthiness had tried to seep into his mind and he had seen his king fighting it also but then, all of a sudden, something happened. It was almost like a wall that came down and suddenly that feeling of trust went away. Almost immediately afterwards Gil-galad sent the being away.

A few moments later Fea, who had been a little behind them drew in a deep breath and Elrond had turned to her. She was shaking violently. Without a thought, he pulled her into his arms and almost immediately she burst into tears, sobbing against his shoulder. Gil-galad had turned then, just as Elrond lowered himself and Fea to the ground so he could hold her fully in his arms as she sobbed. He'd never seen her cry before and now it was very scary to see.

Eventually she seemed to get a hold of herself and simply buried her head in his chest. Gil-galad knelt down and touched her shoulder gently.

"Fea, what is wrong?" He asked, though they all had an idea what had caused it. She looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"H-he is maia but not, not like the maia at home. The f-feel of him is horrible, so i-incidious. T-then he felt me as I blocked him from attacking you. He felt another here and h-he, oh it was awful!" She half sobbed against Elrond's chest. The peredhil looked seriously at his king. This evil one was a fallen maia? It explained the odd power he had had on them. Then it dawned what Fea had said. She had brought her own power to bear to protect their minds from whatever trick he had been using and he had felt her there. He didn't want to know the implications of a fallen maia knowing that they had maia powers protecting them. The affect he'd had on Fea was horrific.

Suddenly she got up and brushed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I cannot fall apart like this!" She stated forcefully. Elrond and Gil-galad opened their mouths to contradict her but she carried on before they could comment. "This is only the first and most minor of the meeting with him, I need to be prepared, only my cousins and I are up to fighting him. Uncle Ereinion, you must send messages to the other realms warning them not to accept him should they come. I don't know if it will work. Greenwood should be fine but Lórinand and Eregion are vulnerable. The warning may come to nought but..." She trailed off, staring at the floor. Ereinion put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Fea, I will send word immediately." His voice dropped slightly so the nearby elves couldn't hear. "Do you think you can get word to your cousins more quickly, just in case?" She nodded.

"Mama will already know, she will ensure we can talk tonight. This is the day I most wish I could hug her. I _need_ to be able to hug her." She whispered. Elrond pulled her close, knowing there was nothing anyone could do to help the young maia who had a horrible first introduction to evil in one of its purest forms.

XXX

Riona looked up from her lace cushion, which she was staring at, not doing anything. Irmö was standing there. He looked uncharacteristically serious. Eönwë was standing just behind him, though Riona already knew why her husband looked serious.

After a moment of looking at them, the peculiar deity spoke up.

"Just for tonight, I can make it so you can touch them, all four of you; for Fea to get through this she needs you too much and I might as well make it for all of you. Arallë needs her mother too, though not as desperately." He sounded uncharacteristically attached to the planet, Irmö usually sounded like, for lack of a better word, like a dreamer, as if he wasn't entirely awake and aware.

Fea rose and pulled him into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said simply.

XXX

Meriliel followed the messenger through the halls, wondering what on arda the King could want with her alone at this time of night. It was past dinner time. Her mind drifted to the news Fea had brought recently, and how wonderful it had been to hold her parents but oh what a cost. Fea had been an absolute wreck and had sobbed against her mother's neck. Both her parents had simply encased her in their arms until she had been able to get a hold on herself.

The guide led her into the private royal quarters, much to her surprise and knocked on a door. When Oropher had bid her enter, the guide opened the door and pushed her in before leaving. The room was a sitting room fitted with a couple of chairs and the latest in furniture innovation, as sort of heavily padded bench that allowed two people to sit beside each other in comfort.

The king was lounged fairly ungracefully on it in only loose leggings and an untucked shirt, glass of wine in his hands. Once she had entered he rose, surprisingly gracefully considering his previous position. He seemed slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Meriliel, I'm sorry for calling you so late, it didn't seem so late when I sent the order." Definitely embarrassed, apparently he'd been in his own little world. She gave him a questioning look.

"What exactly did you want your majesty?" She asked carefully. He'd become nicer recently but still, 'old habits die hard' as the saying went. He actually blushed.

"Honestly, I just wanted someone to talk to. Wine?" He asked her. He had moved across to the side with a carafe and some goblets on then. She nodded politely. He poured her some and came back over to where he had been sitting. "Sit with me." Carefully the young maia sat down with him, not entirely sure how she should behave. He passed her the goblet and leant his arm over the back of the chair. "Relax; I am not going to bite." She smiled slightly.

"I'm just not entirely sure how to behave; it is hardly part of etiquette lessons to be taught what to do when a king asks you to his private sitting room for a chat." Oropher burst out laughing.

"You make it sound like I am trying to seduce you!" She laughed with him, noticing that, all the same, his arm had migrated to round her shoulders. "You don't mind if I hold you, do you? It's not, it's just well, i..." he trailed off, apparently not sure how to phrase it.

"You're rediscovering the joys of the occasional bit of physical contact with your own kind?" She asked gently. He nodded. Meriliel placed her goblet down on the table, wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest comfortably. A part of her mind threw a fit at being so familiar with King Oropher of all people but his arm tightened round her, having migrated slightly south to hold her more comfortably.

"Yes, thank you." Meriliel lay there for some while, making pertinent comments when the conversation required. Mostly it seemed as if Oropher just wanted someone to listen to him. As he talked, holding her companionably, it occurred to her that he'd probably not had anyone to confide in or to simply share much contact with him since his wife had died in the fall of Doriath. No wonder he was bad tempered, elves were not a solitary race designed to keep things blocked up like that and they needed physical contact occasionally.

Eventually, as he was getting tired himself, Oropher looked down at the elleth lying on his chest. She had fallen into reverie and was quietly dreaming on his chest. He quietly called out to his own squire, who was waiting quietly in the next room. The elf was unmarried and lived in quarters next to his king's so as to be always ready to serve the elf.

"Are the quarters to the left of mine habitable now?" He asked quietly so as not to wake the elleth he was holding. The elf confirmed that they were. Ever so carefully, he picked up Meriliel and carried her to the neighbouring apartment and deposited her on the bed. "Ensure a maid brings her a change of clothing and attends her tomorrow morning." He dismissed the elf before gently removing her shoes and dress before tucking the sheets over her, leaving her to sleep in her underdress.

XXX

The three younger maia sat in, ignoring their parents as Galadhion interrogated his sister. After a while of watching to two, Daffyd butted in.

"Élanon, you do know that if you stopped haranguing your sister for a moment she might be able to answer your questions?" The youngest of the maia looked up at his father, vaguely annoyed as Riona giggled slightly. Arallë just wore a long suffering look. After a few seconds, he turned back to his sister with an expectant look.

"Look, all Oropher wanted was someone to talk to, well at really. The guy hasn't had anyone to confide in since his wife died and apparently I got selected to sit and listen to him. Actually he was very kind, I think he found a bed room to put me in when he realised I'd fallen asleep – _not his dingbat!_" She said as she saw the look on her brother's face. Neither noticed Riona grin at another sign she was corrupting their vocabulary nor the rolled eyes of both the original maia in the room. Élanon grinned at her.

"Was he that boring that you fell asleep on him?" Arallë glared at him.

"No, he was very softly spoken, it was really soothing listening to him actually and his chest was very comfortable." The younger maia spluttered and there were a few other shocked looks at the last comment. Arallë blushed as she realised exactly what she said. "Alright, he was also missing being able to actually have physical contact with people and wanted to hug me so I sort of ended up curled against his chest as he talked. He gives good hugs." The last statement was said as if that made everything so much better. Before her great nephew could go into another fit, Riona spoke up.

"So let me get this right, King Oropher the obnoxious, boring and serious just wanted to talk to you and hug you." Aralle nodded and Riona tilted her head sideways, addressing her next question to the room in general.

"When did hell freeze over?"


	17. Chapter 17

TTSS 17

Fea touched Gil-galad's shoulder consolingly as he read the letter. He had his head buried in one hand as he sighed heavily. The letter was from Eregion, begging forgiveness almost, in official terms anyway. Sauron, the evil presence that they had turned away almost 400 years previously and Eregion had allowed entrance despite warnings, had created a powerful ring making them realise that they had been deceived.

In the letter the smiths had confessed to, under his guidance, having made two sets of rings, as set of 9 and a set of 7 though they had no idea what the fallen maia had wanted them for. Celebrimbor had made another set of three on his own without Sauron's guidance and so they were not tainted and tied to Sauron.

The final ring that Sauron himself had made bound all those magical rings he had guided the elves to make. With that final creation, Eregion had finally caught on.

Gil-galad looked up at Fea.

"Do I even want to know what is going to happen next?" He sighed tiredly. Fea smiled at him softly.

"I would just advise that you prepare your army and your defences." She smiled at him, then hesitated slightly. The high king raised an eyebrow at her to go on. "When our army goes to help Eregion, I will be going with it." Elrond and Gil-galad immediately started protesting.

Fea rolled her eyes and raised and hand before they got together a coherent argument.

"You do want your army to come back right? And, just in case you forgot, I can defend myself as well as any of your soldiers, not including magic." They both did fish impressions, trying to come up with an answer to that. There was no argument that she would be an asset but there was the fact that Fea was a 'she' not a 'he'. Before they could mention the fact that women and armies didn't tend to match she answered that one as well. "Mama didn't have much problem as part of the Army of the Valar and not only could she not communicated or defend herself but there were humans in that army, they were also going up against a fallen Vala, not a maia. By all rights I should be far better off."

Elrond looked at his king, knowing he was losing. She hadn't even got onto the point that she was an adult now. In response the high king sighed deeply and buried his head in his hands, mentally cursing the Valar.

XXX

Thranduil entered his father's private sitting room, an area that the king kept almost entirely to himself. The prince wasn't sure why his father had asked to meet him here; usually they would meet in his father's study or somewhere else but never in this private sitting room.

His father was slouched in one of the chairs, wine in hand. Thranduil could see that it was barely drunk and when, at his father's gesture, he helped himself to some he could tell that the carafe was also nearly untouched. Knowing better to speak more than a greeting, Thranduil sat and waited for his father to speak whatever it was that he had asked his son here for. It was some time of contemplative silence before Oropher spoke. For once, the king got straight to the point, showing how serious he was about what he wanted to talk about.

"How would you feel about me taking a wife, Thranduil?" He stared at his father in pure undiluted shock. His father either didn't notice or ignored him. "I know it is rare but hardly unprecedented. Finwë did so, after all." Oropher looked up at his son. Thranduil nearly fell off his chair, his father actually looked unsure!

"You are wondering if I approve." He asked in utter shock, not sure if he was more surprised that his father apparently wanted to take a wife or that he was asking his son's opinion. Oropher looked almost sheepish. Thranduil took a big swig of wine, not sure if he was losing his mind.

"It is a decision which affects you very personally ion nin. I know that you have limited memories of your mother, not having been very old when Doriath fell and she died, but you are old enough to remember her well enough to potentially take offence at me taking another wife. I would not even court a union knowing my only child is against it." He said, still staring at his wine. Thranduil was silent for some time, thinking over and digesting his shock. When he eventually looked back at his father he saw the elder elf looking at him sideways from under a raised eyebrow. Thranduil had never seen his father quite like this.

"May I ask who the lucky elleth is?" Thranduil asked carefully, quite disturbed by the apparent change in his father's personality.

"I have not even begun to court her yet; I think she should be the first to know of my interest in her. You have no objections to me courting an elleth then?" He asked. Thranduil shook his head, not being able to think of a better response.

"I cannot think of any reason you should not take a new queen. It would be good for the Greenwood to have additional heirs should conflict arise and kill as both as we would both go into battle for our country. She would also make a suitable ruler should be both have to be out-kingdom for the same reason, as a figurehead if she were not truly able." He said, not sure what he was letting himself for in agreeing. "If it makes you both happy, again, I cannot see a problem."

Oropher smiled at his son, genuinely rather than the more worrying smiles he was used to, especially in relation to Meriliel and Galadhion.

"I am glad you feel that way, though I can assure you that the elleth I have in mind would be more than capable for any role being my queen might require." He smiled, wryly this time. "I supposed now I have to plan my courtship. It will have to be a fairly long one; she is rather young right now." He commented quietly.

Thranduil raised his eyebrow at his father. His thoughts drifted to Meriliel for a second before dismissing that thought. She and the king had actually been _friends_ for over 400 years now and there had never been even the slightest bit more. It was just accepted now.

"Rather young? She is not younger than I, is she?" Oropher just looked at his son. "That would be profoundly strange, having a step mother younger than I. I supposed I could get used to it but I think I have had too many shocks this evening to deal with the idea." His father actually laughed at that comment.

"You never know, ion nin, I might be softened by having a young wife. It would probably be good for Greenwood if she did; I know that I can bit somewhat harsh at times." Thranduil tried to neither show his agreement, nor surprise at his father realising this fact. "Believe it or not, Thranduil, I am aware of my faults." His father observed quietly, wry smile still firmly in place. "Meriliel resists the temptation to remind me on frequent occasions."

Thranduil blinked several times; resisting the urge to smile and wondering if his father had been taken and replaced with someone more likeable. Apparently the consideration showed on his face because his father laughed dryly.

XXX

Fea stood in the armoury, examining her new armour. Elrond and Gil-galad had finally given in, somewhat ungracefully, with the insistence that they have proper armour made for her. The highly expensive plate armour was not as ornate or decorative as her father's was but it was fully functional and surprisingly light. Very few concessions had been made for her gender, mostly in the nature and changing the plate body shape a bit to accommodate for the fact that she bulged and went in at different places.

Once she had finished looking at it, some of the apprentices helped her put on first the padding, newly made and, as of yet, totally clean. Once the thick layers of padded tunic and leggings were on, they strapped her into the plate body, plate legs and metal shoes before handing her the plate and mail gauntlets and then helmet. Once that was on, they belted her sword round her waist and she went to the open space outside.

Fea drew her sword and began going through sword drills. The first thing she noticed was how much harder it was when encased in metal. Her sword suddenly clanged against another and she found opposite her the high king, also in full plate metal, wielding his famous spear.

Fea disengaged the sword and went on the offensive in a flurry of movement. Unlike her weapons tutor, the high king wasn't the best of his class, he was the best of the best and he wasn't holding back with his unusual weapon. The fight lasted a fair while as Fea got progressively better, accustoming herself to the plate armour. Eventually Fea lost though, not quite up to the standards of the legendary warrior king. She lifted her sword in salute after having yielded and he returned the salute with his own blade as they both removed their helmets.

"You are ready for battle, Lady Fea. You ride with Elrond to Eregion in a week, the war against Sauron has begun." He stated seriously.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry this is slightly late but i was somewhat over occupied this weekend, anyway, here it is.

TTSS 18

To say that Oropher had chosen a bad time to begin courting a new wife would be a just a bit of an understatement. It coincided with the start of the first war of the second age, the war of the elves and Sauron. All the same it didn't affect the Greenwood like it affected those two realms west of the misty mountains.

As had become a sort of customs between the pair, Meriliel and the king sat up in his sitting room reading through the reports he received from the carnage on the front, trying to defend Eriador from the vile forces coming from Mordor. He had no doubt as to why Sauron was invading there as his first aggressive move. He wanted the rings that he had got the elves to make that were now denied to him.

He smiled slightly as Meriliel buried her head into his chest and tightened his hold on the beautiful young elleth in his arms.

"I hope Fea isn't right on the front." She whispered.

"No elleth should be on the front Meriliel." He commented softly, hoping to reassure her.

"That's the problem, she went with the army. She actually managed to convince Elrond and Gil-galad to let her." Oropher twisted around so he could look at her face.

"How do you know that when I don't? Have you been keeping things from me?" She flushed slightly.

"Did I ever mention that her mother is my great aunt?" She muttered quietly. Oropher's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"So you and Galadhion have maia blood too?" Meriliel nodded. "What are your real names then, and your parents for that matter?"

"Arallë and Élanon, Oropher. Our parents are Daffyd and Tuimahen." The look of sheer surprise on his face must have been classic.

"Daffyd, Daffyd, I know that name from somewhere, like I know Riona. Weren't they the two humans that were found during the war of wrath?" She nodded sheepishly at him. "But you said that they were maia? I think I've missed something here." He muttered, looking at the maia in front of him.

"They were made maia in Valinor so Riona and Eönwë could marry. Fea was born when papa was a little younger than I am now, physically anyway. It didn't take that long after that for him to meet nana and marry her." Oropher nodded contemplatively before his eyes widened again.

"That means all three of you are maia totally then doesn't it?" She nodded again. Then suddenly she yawned and then blinked a bit, slightly surprised. Oropher realised that it must actually be fairly late by now. "You should go rest Meriliel." He suggested softly. She nodded at him.

"You must promise not to tell anyone though, I wasn't supposed to tell you and I suspect I'm about to get a parental ear ache anyway." He nodded, then looked at her enquiringly.

"Parental earache?" She laughed lightly.

"Dream links, how do you think Fea, Galadhion and I stay in touch, both with each other and our parents?" He laughed as well.

"Well, since I didn't know you all kept in touch, even your parents, thats a bit unfair, come, I'll take you to your room." The apartment next to his had now permanently become Meriliel's as he often kept her late into the night. At the door, Oropher hugged her and kissed her cheek gently. "Whatever you are Meriliel, nothing has changed between us, I promise and I will keep your secret as you keep mine. Good night."

XXX

Fea was the first to note the force leaving Eregion to attack the vanguard of Sauron's force and the moment they saw it, they changed course to join that force who were clearly too small. They met on a high point which both groups stopped on and made ready for battle. As the soldiers formed around them in a group, in a formation a little too reminiscent of a last stand than Elrond would have liked, he and the Eregion forces commander greeted each other.

"Lord Celeborn." The silver haired sindar nodded at him.

"Lord Elrond, you have amazing timing." Was the equally laconic reply.

"Thank my ward, she spotted you first" Fea, who had removed her helmet for a moment, nodded at the stunned ellon.

"Lord Celeborn, I hate to cut this conversation short but I think we should probably attempt to get some sort of battle plan going before they get here." Both nodded and rehelmeted before ordering their men into a formation as old as dirt. They hardly had time to be imaginative.

XXX

Unfortunately, even their combined forces were too small and they were cut off from the city. The next goodness knows how long, it was hard to keep track for Fea, was a mass of fighting and moving, trying to do whatever to fight Sauron off. Eventually though, after four years, Eregion fell.

The screams of torture could be heard a huge distance away as Sauron tortured the location of the rings of power out of Celebrimbor. Fea sat huddled in their hide away, wrapped in Elrond's arms as Celeborn sat there, eyes hollowed as the elf he had known for a long time screamed for all of Eriador to hear.

Eventually the screams stopped. Fea pulled herself out of Elrond's arms, white faced and place a hand on Celeborn's shoulder.

"He is dead, he gave away the locations of the nine and the seven but not the three. Your wife is safe for now. We have to ensure the safety of your men and any survivors." He nodded robotically, strain evident in his face and got up.

"Once again I have my people to see to but no land." He stated emotionlessly before leaving the shelter.

XXX

Sauron's forces marched onwards towards Lindon, correctly guessing that at least some of the remaining three were there. He had by now retrieved all of the nine and all but one of the seven, the last of which was in the hands of Durin in Khazad-dum.

Elrond's forces led yet another sortie against the advancing forces, not as successful as any of them would have liked. Next to him, Fea suddenly yelled out.

"The bastard's flanked us!" Trying not to pale, Elrond turned and yelled orders, knowing that being flanked was disastrous. They didn't have reserves. Their only hope was to attempt to break out and run towards the mountains.

After a while, moving the battle field closer and closer to the misty mountains, as much as they could while engaged and flanked, Fea let out another yell, this time a heartening one.

"Push northerly, Durin has come with forces and is providing us a distraction so we can escape." Elrond did not need to pass on those orders, all the elves had heard them and the army was already moving in that direction.

XXX

All of the Ellyn in Oropher's council chamber looked up at Meriliel as she entered the room. The king's first impulse was to go to the pale elleth and hug her, she looked terrible. Instead he settled for asking her what had caused her sudden arrival.

"Eregion has fallen, Celebrimbor is dead after having been tortured and giving up the locations of the nine rings and the seven. The three rings of the elves are still hidden from him. Elrond has led a retreat to a well defensible valley where they are preparing for siege while Fea is holding up a magical ward to hide it from him." She said in a stricken, near emotionless voice. Her pronouncement was met with dead silence. Eventually, Thranduil managed to talk.

"Erm, how do you know this?" There was a moment's silence as she fixed a piercing gaze on the prince.

"Fea mind called me, they cannot write, obviously, and it was felt that the Greenwood should know. She sent her mind out and latched onto the most familiar. It is not like she has more important things to do right now than contact us." The last comment had a definite hint of sarcasm to the tone. Galadhion rose from his chair in the corner where he had been observing the proceedings (Oropher was still grooming him for higher service than that of a squire) and pulled his sister into a hug.

"What else, that news alone could not distress you so?" There was quiet murmuring at his statement.

"Her mind, it was full of everything she has witnessed. She has been beside Elrond the whole campaign and has been using her maia powers to scout, to follow the enemy. She could feel them torture Celebrinbor! All that death and pain! It was horrible." She nearly sobbed.

"Take your sister to her palace quarters. The healers will send up something to help her sleep. You can both have off as long as it takes her to recover." He ordered gently. Galadhion nodded and led the distraught maia out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

In honour of the fact i have virtually finished writing this (just finished chapter 38 and there should only be two or three more to go) i am updating slightly early. Might well post another chapter in the next few days as well, depending on reviews.

TTSS 19

Fea silently sent up a prayer to Eru for small mercies as she flopped into bed. The small mercy in this case being the fact she was exempt from the physical labour of setting up their new haven. They were still living in very temporary quarters because every effort was put into making the place defensible. They had worked very hard, those not building the walls and siege weapons, not to mention other structures were out putting in as bigger stock of food as possible within Fea's defensive wards. Fea was doing the traditional female role of organising, helping her guardian run the show. She had been let off physical work simply to ensure she could keep them hidden with her magic.

They had been there over a year but there was a limited numbers of elves and a desperate desire for them not to suffer the same fate as Eregion. There weren't just the physical defences to be built but all sorts of back up plans, ensuring he couldn't poison the water and such like. There were of course, escape plans. They were vastly outnumbered and they only had the advantage of having been able to build a fairly decent fortress to protect them. Alright, fortress might be an overstatement but it was as good a as any for it. They would neaten the place up once the war was over.

Fea was absolutely exhausted however. Her parents even limited their dream time with her to allow deeper sleep. Her exhaustion however, must have been too great because she was woken up by an evilly gleeful sense entering her mind and slammed up the wall again. Just for a short time while she slept, the protective shield she had placed over their haven had wavered and Sauron had been able the sense them. Dragging herself out of the uncomfortable bedroll, she went to find Elrond and warn him. The only good thing about her exhaustion being that she was too tired to blame herself.

XXX

Gil-galad yanked Fea into a bone crushing hug.

"I am never going to let you go to war again, I've been so worried about you these past years." Elrond watched on, grinning. He had been subjected to the same treatment several minutes prior when he had met up with the high king.

"Don't worry, I've no intention of putting myself through anything half as bad as this ever again. I would only ever do something like it if it were absolutely necessary." They laughed softly. "Do you happen to know anywhere I can get a good bath? I've been dying for one for the last half decade."

Gil-galad shook his head.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we return to Lindon for that, though I would advise you enjoy it while you can since I think you're going to have several more rough years in front of you." Both Fea and Elrond raised their eyebrows at him. "Oh, didn't I mention? Your little fortress is going to become a bit more permanent, it is to be set up as the haven of the elves in Eriador, since it was the only thing left standing at the end of this bloody war." Fea and Elrond looked at each other.

"Who will be running this haven, uncle Ereinion?" Fea asked.

"Why, Elrond of course, with your help." The peredhil stared at him. "By the way, did I mention I'm appointing you vice regent?"

The high king looked at the now choking elf innocently, Fea smiling slightly. It was the first time in years that she had really had something to smile about between the siege of their haven, the attack on Lindon and the battle of Gwathlo. Alright, Sauron had failed to take their haven and the Númenor fleet had arrived in time (after a 5 year delay but never mind) to help and the battle of Gwathlo had recently been won, sending Sauron straight back to Mordor where he belonged. All the same, there hadn't been much to laugh about.

"Are you alright Elrond, you seem to be having a breathing problem." He asked innocently. After a moment Elrond managed to get some words out.

"Ereinion, you are evil, you know that?" The high king grinned at him. After a few moments though, he turned serious and took something off his hand.

"On a more serious note, this needs hiding with one who has the strength to use it and the good not to be over taken." Elrond stared at the ring he was being offered in shock, knowing what it was. He looked up at his now totally serious high king, who nodded at him.

"Vilya" He whispered in shock.

"The ring of air, yes. I had both it and Narya. Cirdan now holds Narya, me hiding them was too obvious, Sauron would guess, which is why I am placing them somewhere else. Fea's presence with you at your new haven will hide you using its power to protect it in it. Use it well." He said gravely.

Elrond nodded mutely and placed the ring on his finger. It flickered and fitted to his finger.

"Congratulations, you are now a ruler in your own right."

XXX

Oropher paced his sitting room, every so often looking at the beautifully carved box on the table. It had taken him some time to complete, especially since, though his own country had not been at war, they had been preparing just in case Sauron came their way.

His head flicked round as the door opened. There was only one elf who would come in here without a knocking on the door, she was the only person who was ever in here regularly other than himself. He was right of course who came through the door.

To his great surprise, Meriliel entered and promptly flung her arms round his neck, holding him tightly. Mentally shrugging, he returned the hug. It was both the first time she had so actively sought him out and the first time she had hugged him like this. Though they had long outgrown him asking for her to hug him, she had never been entirely responsible for initiating one.

Eventually, she let him go and grinned cheerfully at him.

"Hello." She said. Oropher burst out laughing at the way she said that like just walking in and hugging him senseless.

"Not that I object but, was there any particular reason for your enthusiastic happiness?" She laughed.

"Fes got in touch again, its been far too long since we've been able to talk but now they have won and she is on her way back to Lindon, for the moment anyway." He grinned, knowing how much she'd missed her cousin. He then noticed something off with her phrasing.

"What do you mean, 'for the moment anyway'?" She smiled.

"That fortress they set up and held against Sauron is going to be made permanent. Fea and Elrond have been sent by the high king to go build and whatever." She hugged him, resting her head on his chest. For some time they held each other there, quite comfortable.

"I might have to go visit there when it is up and running, since it will obviously be at least a semi-independent state." Oropher suggested quietly and Meriliel nodded her head, feeling very content. "Meriliel, I have a present for you."

She pulled back and looked up at him in surprise. He withdrew from the embrace totally and went over to the table.

"Close your eyes." He instructed gently and, still looking confused, she complied. He carefully removed the necklace from the box and then placed the delicate filigree piece round her neck, fastening it carefully, gently removing hair from the clasp at the back. "You can open your eyes now."

"Is there any mirror convenient? I would quite like to look at it." She said, smiling at him, surprise still showing in her eyes. Oropher led her into his room (A major impropriety but never mind). He stood her in front of the mirror, and Meriliel's eyes widened as she looked at the necklace in the mirror.

"Oropher! It's fantastic." She whispered reverently, fingering it. He smiled at her again, enjoying the look on her face.

"Thank you, it took me ages to make it." Her eyes widened significantly.

"You made it yourself." He nodded. She flung her arms around him again and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, it's absolutely amazing!" Oropher smiled affectionately as she held him tightly. Apparently she liked the gift. Pleased with his success, he decided to see if he could manage something else.

"Meriliel, do you want to have dinner with me some time?"


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Yay! Early update. On the other hand, feel sorry for me as i can barely walk at the moment. In other news, there may well be a sequel as i have way too much material for this story left over at the end and on that point, does anyone know where i can get a good chronology of the 3rd/4th ages? The one i use has gone down which is annoying as it was a very good one.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

CHAPTER 20

Eönwë had to admit, there was one huge advantage of not having children around. Riona had just gotten the news that the war of Elves and Sauron had ended with her daughter no worse for wear, tired maybe, but she would recover. The sheer relief had manifested in a most pleasurable set of actions which would not have been possible with children around.

The Maia ran his hand up his wife's bare leg, pushing her skirt up as he went. While he was doing that with one hand and rubbing circles on her back with the other, he enjoyed her mouth wandering over his skin and her hands removing his clothing.

A polite cough interrupted the amorous couple. Both heads whipped around to see Irmö looking at them with a _very_ amused look.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked mildly. Eönwë ground his teeth together, trying not to snap at the deity. Riona, as usual, had no such compunctions.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" The deity grinned at her.

"Isn't that something Mortals do?" Her glare could have burnt holes in the deity. "I thought, considering the situation of late, that you might want my help with dreaming to them. All things considered, I thought Fëa and the other two might want contact with their parents, especially as Fëa particularly has been out of contact a lot over the past few years."

Both Maiar closed their eyes, trying not to be frustrated with him. Irmö was doing them a favour after all, but his timing left a lot to be desired. Couldn't have waited an hour or two?

XXX

Fëa looked round the picturesque valley with a hint of sadness. Of the refugees that they had brought to start helping with this new colony, there was no hint of sadness, but a sense of new beginning and joy; but for Fëa and those who had defended the fortifications during Sauron's siege there was that sadness. The graves had grown over, but there were still the fortifications; many of the scars on the land had healed like there was nothing that had happened there, but all those who were there still had the memory.

She looked up from where she was contemplating the destruction when she felt a touch on her shoulder. Elrond was standing there with the same look of seriousness. Silently they regarded each other before rejoining the other Elves in the valley.

As they walked down, for the first time Fëa actually appreciated the views to offer. When she had been here before, she had been too occupied with the war, defences and her own tiredness as she shielded those with her to notice that the place was beautiful and miraculously not damaged by the evil that was Sauron.

Once they reached the main body of the refugees, the education Fëa had received kicked in and she started working without thinking. Though some of the Elves were doing useful things, most were milling around at a loose end. Fëa promptly started snapping orders at them.

XXX

The High-King greeted Thranduil's party formally, carefully ignoring his remaining Councillor's frostiness. Despite attempts at alliances and many, many talks, Greenwood had not been helpful during the war. Everyone knew why – the centre of the war was Eregion and Oropher refused to have anything to do with that realm.

Once the Prince had been greeted, Gil-galad looked at the party curiously.

"Meriliel is not with you? A rarity, indeed. Though I must apologise to you, Galadhion, Fëa is not here either." The young ellon smiled at Gil-galad.

"My sister is being monopolised by my king, somehow she and he are friends now and I don't think King Oropher is relishing the idea spending time without her to call on should he want to vent again." More than one Noldor raised their eyebrows at that comment. Thranduil laughed however.

"In all fairness, they have group ranting sessions and she vents to him occasionally as well. The two of them are a well-matched pair." The two Elves looked at each other and laughed over an obviously shared joke. Galion rolled his eyes behind them. "At the rate those two go at, not only will Galadhion make the first member of my father's Council not from the old noble families of Doriath, but Miriliel will also the first female member of government."

Gil-galad looked at them with amusement.

"I take it that while you two are here that there will be some amusing anecdotes about this interesting relationship that is forming?" Both laughed. "And possibly how Galadhion is going to end up one of Oropher's Councillors?"

More than one or two of the people watching the scene noticed the fact that the young ellon was no longer treated like his squire's son (no matter how familiarly) but as an equal. There were more than one or two whispers about the exact status of Galadhion in the Greenwood, not to mention about the relationship of Meriliel and Oropher, if the King was so objectionable to her going on a trip due to missing her company. Strangely enough, no one believed it was just friendship, after all it wasn't like Oropher had shown any hesitation about sending young children on a long and dangerous journey many a time, which was far more serious in the eyes of most Elves.

XXX

Fëa looked round the valley, eyes flicking over to the blueprints every so often, imagining how it would look. She smiled gently, her new home would be lovely. The architect had been surprised when she had made adjustments to his plans in a few places and had asked about them, generally enthusiastically. After a while she gave a half decent response to him:

"I lived the first part of my life in Valinor with my parents. The changes are simply things I remember of my own parents' house. It is nice to make a haven more homely to me." The ellon looked at her.

"Yes, Imladris shall be homely in its own special, elven way." He grinned at her. "The Last Homely House west of the Misty Mountains, I think." She grinned and, to his surprise, hugged him.

"Shall we go and make it a settlement both worthy of Valinor yet also homely?" His grin broadened.

"That we shall, lady. A haven of the Elves it is." Fëa looked back at the stunning valley with a smile lighter than any she had worn for a long time. This project was beginning to grow on her. There was something about the idea of building this place, like all those places she loved yet a home of her own. She couldn't wait for it to be ready to show her cousins.

XXX

Several nights after Thranduil, Galadhion and Galion had gone to Lindon for the first political meeting since the War of Elves and Sauron, Meriliel and Oropher met for the meal the King had asked her for. The meal had been a hot picnic out in Oropher's private gardens and once they had finished the beautifully prepared finger-food, they had taken to that favourite elven past time of watching the stars.

Part of the motive for his timing had been that Thranduil was clearly getting close to working out who had his father's attention and would inevitably object even though he had agreed to his father's remarriage, and of course, that his son was out of the country for enough time to allow Meriliel to get used to the idea. Oropher wanted her consent to a relationship before Thranduil started objecting. Oropher turned his head to the beautiful elleth beside him, whose face was lit by the stars above her. Carefully, he placed a hand on her lower back and she turned towards him, such contact hardly usual for a King and subject, even with their relationship the contact was bit over intimate.

Taking the opportunity of her facing him he raised his other hand to caress the side of her cheek and slowly leaned in, giving her plenty of time to move away. He refused to push her. She did not, however, move from him and he gently brushed his lips over hers in the slightest, hesitant kiss.

Green eyes regarded him as he pulled back a little, her expression unreadable. The King was unsure what to do for once. He always felt a bit he was picking a bud soon to flower. He wanted to take her before some younger Elf came for her, but he felt too old and jaded for such a sweet young thing at the same time. It hadn't been nearly so complicated the first time round.

Those bright green eyes that captivated like no other he had seen held his gaze for a little while before a hand came up and her forefinger ran across his lips. She then spoke quietly:

"What is it exactly that you want of me?" A question he had half expected. Internally the King winced, knowing such a question was entirely his own fault.

"Your heart, lirimaer, in return for mine, such as it is," he responded quietly. A soft smile touched her lips.

"Then you have mine, my King." It was only the softest of whispers but she followed it with a kiss the blond happily responded to, feeling like a young ellon having his first kiss a second time over. How in Ilúvatar's name had he succeeded in earning such a rare gem? He remembered the comment he made to Thranduil when he had first asked about a new wife. Yes, he would soften just for her; she deserved nothing less than the whole of him. He tightened his grip round her waist and kissed her more passionately. He really was favoured by someone up there.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Here would be yet another chapter (i am good this week - side effects of not being allowed to do anything due to tendonitis is suppose) in celebration at having actually properly finished all the chapters now. This is officially 40 chapters long (plus epilogue). Most likely there shall be a sequel - any suggestions anyone (all three maia will be in Valinor for it, though not Losmeril)?

Anyway, here is be.

Chapter 21

"But that's been a platonic relationship for the last several hundred years!" Thranduil said in shock at the high king's comment. "Granted she is the only elleth father seems close to but there is no sign that there will ever be anything more. They are friends!"

Gil-galad raised his eyebrows at the young prince. Admittedly he should probably stop thinking of Thranduil as young as the prince was by now near enough to 2000 years old and even elves considered that 'not young', not that the high king was any more than a few hundred years older than that.

"And how close was she to a suitable age to be courted when he asked about taking a wife? Roughly how old was she when he started making friends with her?" He asked gently. Thranduil looked troubled.

"When he asked me about it, it was just getting to the point where it would be passable that he should court her, though him being a widower would make it less so." Gil-galad snorted.

"Him being a widower would always make it less passable, the only other remarriage of any note in our kind's entire history is that of my great grandfather and frankly, his first wife was a little nuts." Thranduil burst out laughing and Galion hid a smile.

"Would your personal opinion on the subject be a little bit biased by the fact you are descended from his second wife by any chance?" The blond asked with a grin. The high king held up a hand flat and wiggled it a little with a smile.

"Would I ever be prejudiced about bits of my family? Considering that Feanor and his descendants were all a bit nuts and all the members of the family not descended from her were perfectly sane. I'd hardly call that prejudice really, just fact." Thranduil smiled at him. Despite both his bloodline and upbringing, he couldn't help liking Gil-galad just a bit.

"Oh, I ought to warn you, Ada mentioned that as soon as this new haven, Imladris did you call it, is up and appropriate for a royal visit that he would want to go visit. I think he may be planning to use the opportunity to show off his new wife or betrothed depending to the world at large." The elder elf snorted.

"That sounds about right. Shall we tell him that a large part of the population are going to be the refugees of Eregion?" Thranduil snorted.

"He won't care, there is no kinslayer there as there was in Eregion. It was Celebrimbor's presence that offended him. Also there is no Celeborn either, that is another elf that my father has no lost love for." Gil-galad raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"Aren't they kinsmen though?" He asked with a hint of confusion.

"Ada never forgave him for first marrying a Noldor who was deeply involved enough with the first kinslaying for the ban not to be lifted from her as was the case with the rest of her race, not to mention the way she conveniently forgot to mention that major event to Thingol, and then going to live in a realm with the last descendant of Feanor." There was silence for a little while as they contemplated the horrors of the end of the Years of the Trees and the feelings that have never been forgotten before Thranduil spoke again. "Ada has never forgotten about the killing of the Teleri in Valinor, I am too young of course but many Sindars strongly remember and the problem with either having been old enough to remember or our parents having been so is that it makes it so hard to forgive. The humans have so much shorter generations that they forget and forgive so much more quickly and it doesn't taint their species for so long." He sighed with Gil-galad.

"Though sometimes it descends to meaningless hate, they hate each other without knowing why, at least our kind remembers the reason for such bitterness." The high king commented softly. Galadhion raised his wine up and inserted to the conversation.

"You should hear my great aunt on the subject; generations old meaningless hatred is what got her brought to Arda. Without such hatred then well..." He trailed off. Both elves worked out the meaning behind the maia's comments. They all sighed together and took a deep swig of wine.

XXX

Daffyd seriously wanted to kill the powers that be. There was a small part of him that appreciated the absolute irony of Eönwë holding him back and Riona holding Tuima back from going and killing the valar.

As he tried to calm down enough for rational thought, he went back to wondering what the hell had possessed his daughter to get into a romantic relationship with, of all people, King Oropher of Greenwood the Great. He could only conclude that lack of proper parental guidance during childhood had made her loose her mind.

Eventually they were able to sit down and talk about it. Riona looked just a bit uncomfortable as she began to speak.

"I hate to be the voice of reason but..." Daffyd closed his eyes. When his aunt was the voice of reason then hell was about to freeze over. "He is actually sincere and frankly, he definitely seems to love her and there is no doubt he can care for her properly. As far as I can see , your main objection is that he is Oropher of the Greenwood."

"_Exactly!_ He is the same bastard who sends children on dangerous journeys so he can try and train them as spies!" Tuima burst out. Riona tried not to roll her eyes and her jaw tightened.

"Have either of you noticed that since he started falling for your daughter that he has become a far better leader, king and person generally? He has softened into humanity, or whatever the elfin equivalent is. Has it occurred to that a) the marriage would be good for Arda generally and b) that she might be very happy married to him? It looks like the very happy bit is far more than a might. Would either of you deny your daughter happiness?"

Daffyd ground his teeth together. Riona was not saying what he wanted to hear. He wanted something to yell at. Why did she have to choose this subject to come out in a rash of reasonability for?

XXX

Fea sighed in joy as she sunk down into the bed having sorely missed to comfort of a proper bed. Now the buildings were up and at least the basics done to provide everyone with permanent shelter, they were putting in basic furniture. For some reason, they had decided to make her a proper bed as one of the earliest things. She had protested at the luxury of course, there being far more important things that the comfort of a real bed to do but the elves had insisted anyway and since they had she was going to enjoy it.

The moment she was asleep however, she wished she'd stayed awake since she sent straight into the most colourful family argument she had ever witnessed. Meriliel was sitting glaring at her parents who were both bursting off the ceiling. Next to her was Riona, obviously being the voice of reason. It was that that made her question her own eyes.

"Mama? What is going on?" She asked carefully. The silence dropped like a stone. Obviously not a good question to ask then. Eventually, Riona answered, Daffyd and Tuima too busy being angry to answer and Arallë to busy glaring at them because of their anger.

"Arallë has, for whatever reason, decided to agree to King Orophers request to be allowed to court her. My darling nephew and his wife are not happy with the idea." Fea snorted. Behind her there was a choking sound, which Fea quickly discerned to be two people choking as she noticed that Thranduil was there as well as Élanon. It was the prince who got a comment in first.

"He what? I knew he had some elleth in mind but I thought that relationship was platonic? My _father_ wants to marry a girl his son helped bring up?" Thranduil seemed on the verge of having his own fit of shock and horror. "That is too wrong."

Fea raised an eyebrow at her mother, it seemed that they were the only two not hyperventilating at the idea. Riona shrugged at her.

"Damned if I know the problem, elves tell me often enough age is not an issue and aside from that I really cannot see the problem. It is obvious that Oropher really loves Arallë and will be a good husband to her. I think it is just the specific elf." Fea snorted.

"I think it is just protectiveness. None of them has worked out that Arallë is technically an adult perfectly able to choose her own husband. There is also the minor factor that..."

"That I am actually here? It is kind of nice to remember the person you are talking about is next to you." The maia in question snapped. Fea just regarded her cousin.

"Actually I was going to say there is nothing they can do to stop you. Your brother is the only one who is even physically in the same country of you and he can hardly do anything. Thranduil can complain a bit, your adopted parents a little less but seriously, if you and Oropher decide to marry there isn't much there to stop you." Fea said. A wicked grin twisted the younger maia's lips, forcefully reminding Fea that Riona was also a relative of Arallë's not just her own mother.

"You know, that hadn't occurred to me. There isn't much they can do, is there?" She looked over to the wall. "Do you think I should go and stop uncle Thranduil bashing his head against the wall? I mean, he's in dream state so it shouldn't be hurting him..." Arallë bit her lip as she watched the sole blond in the room whack his head against the stone with some force. Fea burst out laughing for some reason.

"I think, if your marrying his father that it might be more appropriate to call him son, cousin mine." The younger maia shuddered.

"Fea, you have a really evil mind you know that?"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry this took a bit longer than usual - have been rather busy, i had an exam on thurdays for a module from the autumn (fall) term which i didn't pay all that much attention to at the time since it was VERY boring, hense cramming info for the earlier part of the week. Anyway, here it be.

Oh, and sorry to any reviewers i didn't reply to, i haven't been very goof at replying to anything in the last couple of weeks, having also had the flu and tendonitis as well as an exam. Someone up there hates me.

Chapter 22

"You don't look overly awake meleth nin. Is something wrong?" Oropher asked gently as Meriliel went in for breakfast.

"I spent the night arguing with my parents. They don't approve of us." She commented tiredly. She smiled slightly at the worried look on his face. "As Fea pointed out, they can't do much though, they're in Valinor and we're not. Oh, if Thranduil comes home with a huge bruise on his forehead it means that the dream world affects our real bodies by the way."

Oropher had to raise an eyebrow at that comment.

"Exactly why would my son have a huge bruise on his head out of curiosity?" The maia grinned at him.

"He spent most of last night's dream banging his head against the wall and swearing; he doesn't seem to be taking the idea of you courting a girl he helped bring up too well. Younger than him was one thing, me is entirely different." Oropher snorted softly, then frowned.

"How was my son in the dream, I thought only the maia could be in these dream links?" Meriliel shook her head.

"No, we can invite elves along but the Valar don't like it much. The first time they invited Elrond, Thranduil and Ada along it sent Manwë into a fit of inarticulate rage apparently. Aunt Riona found that highly amusing. For some reason they decided to bring Thranduil along last night as well as Fea, Galadhion and I. Aunt Riona, Uncle Eönwë and Fea don't seem to mind but my parents went absolutely off the handle. Fea thinks they're being silly so at least I have some back up." Meriliel sighed deeply and curled into the king arms. "Remind me why we do families?" She muttered.

XXX

Gil-galad watched the stony shocked looks on the two males opposite him and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Neither noticed, both staring with a certain amount of horror into thin air.

"Has something happened to shock you two by any chance?" He asked quietly. Galadhion let out a high pitched noise and Thranduil followed with another noise and then buried his head in his hands. Galion watched on curiously. When Thranduil gave out a pained groan the maia grinned slightly at him.

"It's your own fault that your head hurts; you're the one who banged your head against as stone wall." Galadhion snorted as the prince glared at them. Both Galion and Gil-galad looked at the two curiously. The prince sighed and directed Galadhion to explain. "We just discovered that King Oropher and my sister are now officially courting."

Dead silence fell in the room as the other elves in the room heard the statement.

"Hence why Thranduil has been banging his head against a wall." Galion looked at his son pointedly.

"How come you two knew about this and I didn't?" He asked, hands grasping the back of Thranduil's chair tightly. He seemed a bit shell shocked himself. The maia rolled his eyes slightly.

"Because my parents brought Thranduil along but no one else, not sure why but they were too busy arguing with Arallë to actually get round to it and Thranduil was too busy banging his head against the wall to ask." Gil-galad tried very hard not to laugh or say 'I told you so' as Galion sat down, rather pale. It took some effort though as their reaction was highly amusing.

It would be an interesting union.

XXX

Elrond looked at his ward sitting on the grass by a waterfall with a wooden board, parchment clipped down as she wrote carefully.

"What are you writing Fea?" He asked wondering what justified the obviously official nature of whatever she was writing. She finished the sentence carefully before looking up at him, placing the quill aside.

"It's a formal letter of congratulation to King Oropher and Meriliel on their new relationship. They've started courting and even if everyone else goes up the wall I'm making sure we are seen to have no objections." She said seriously. The half elf sat down in surprise.

"When did this happen?" He looked at her in shock; the last thing he had expected was for Oropher to want to start a romantic relationship with anyone, let alone a young elleth like Meriliel. She smiled at him.

"Yesterday to be precise, cousin Daffyd and Tuima, as well as Thranduil and Galadhion were going nuts a bit. Ada and Mama agree with me that if they want to and it harms no one, why shouldn't they? They're both technically responsible adults." Elrond snorted at the 'technically' in the statement. After some consideration, he shrugged. His ward did have a point, though he wished the new couple luck, all hell was going to break loose with the official announcement of intention.

XXX

Gil-galad stood with Galadhion, Thranduil, Galion and Erestor watching the harbour curiously. The wood elves were clearly uncomfortable being by the sea but just as curious about the ship entering the harbour as the Noldor and maia there.

Though there was technically free travel between Valinor and Arda, it was fairly limited. There were not that many people who wanted to leave the blessed lands even for a short time. There was also the fact that all of them had a sense that there was something special about this boat, though Galadhion had by far the most sense of that.

After what felt like eternity to Thranduil, the ship actually finished docking and the one passenger disembarked. Even from up on the balcony overlooking the harbour, all five elves could clearly see the passenger.

At what must have been about 7 foot tall, he towered over even the other male elves and he was heavily muscled, out bulking even the dock elves. Waist length golden hair shone clearly and he had a glow that was very obvious for all to see and perfectly matched the self assured aura and sense of power that the ellon radiated. Galadhion drew in a deep breath.

"Lord Glorfindel." He whispered reverently. After a moment he spoke more normally, though still with that awe filled tone. "He's not here for a visit. He wouldn't come back to Arda unless he was staying." The other elves looked at him in surprised. None of them had ever met the Lord of the Golden Flower and wondered how the maia knew with such certainty.

"Shall we go down and meet him?" Gil-galad commented, trying to keep the reverence out of his tone. He was as awed as the rest but as high king he had to try and maintain some dignity.

Lord Glorfindel was quietly spoken, contrary to his image as a great warlord of the fallen city of Gondolin, and was very much gentle in nature. It didn't stop him being very imposing, with such stature and the powerful magical glow of a Caliquendi surrounding him. By the time they had got to the wharf to meet the blond lord, the awe had worn off enough for a sensible introduction with suitable dignity to take place and everyone was painfully polite, despite the fact that there was a strong chance that Glorfindel would not take to the Sindars considering the bad blood between Gondolin and Doriath in the first age.

When Gil-galad was about to introduce Galadhion, the blonde lord bowed to him and greeted the young maia, apparently already knowing who he was.

"Well met, Élanon, last maia to be born. Your parents send their well wishes, as does the Lady Riona to her great nephew and her husband, the Lord Eönwë. Lord Finarfin and Fingolfin also send their best wishes and wish me to pass on their desire to see you again at the nearest possible opportunity." He stated in Quenya and the young maia returned the greeting as formally, smiling slightly at the barely concealed stunned looks of all who were watching.

Cirdan was the first to comment, having been the one to first formally greet the golden lord upon disembarkation.

"That is quite a list of salutations, especially since most of the elfin world believed that you and your sister are elves." Galadhion just looked neutrally at the ancient telerin elf and then smiled faintly at him.

"No one ever bothered to ask our race, they just assumed and when we first arrived we could hardly disabuse them of the notion. By the time we could there was no point and it would have made things rather more difficult to have done so. Many would probably assume we were either insane or expect us to use our powers when we are still only learning about them." The ancient bowed his head in acceptance of the comment. There was a wicked gleam in Glorfindel's eyes however. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the look, silently prompting the lord to speak.

"Manwë and Varda are regretting taking you two and your cousin from their parents for their own ends, profoundly in fact. I do believe the lord of the Valar finds your mother very scary and your aunt absolutely horrific. The other Valar lords are watching on in amusement as far as I can work out though. I think they are both dreading and hoping for you return to valinor at the moment." Galadhion snorted and laughed.

"Particularly my aunt has a warped sense of humour and no female of any species is very nice when their child is taken. Hopefully the lord and lady vala have learnt to consider the effects of their actions and will be more considerate of them in future."

Most of the elves in the harbour stared at Galadhion, the mild mannered child that was generally liked suddenly didn't seem so nice and such outspoken views on the valar were not generally considered good. More than one shuddered with the fact that, like Fea years before, his aura was leaking slightly and he matched Glorfindel in imposing figure and clear power. He also glowed like a Caliquendi.

Uncomfortably Gil-galad looked at the pair and decided to step in before the conversation got more controversial.

"Shall we go inside? I believe the conversation can be better carried out in comfort."


	23. Chapter 23

TTSS 23

Fea stood smiling as the main building was finally completed. It had taken some time but the main building of their new haven, Imladris, was large and beautifully decorated. Elves liked nature and were more interested in making sure that everything was of a beauty and elegance appropriate to elves than getting covering quickly. Now everyone had indoor accommodation to stay in they would furnish it at least sparsely so that then entire body of elves could live comfortably come winter and then carry on building the rest of the haven. It would be a nice change.

Elrond wrapped an arm round her shoulder and held her close.

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly.

"How proud I am at how far we've come, in another year this place will be suitable for international visits and we can show it off to Ereinion. Should I say that I think here is prettier than Mithlond?" Elrond laughed.

"It's our home and we built it so we're allowed to be prejudiced a bit." He said.

"Oh, by the way, I think the head of the army is going to arrive some time soon. He's got to Lindon and soon he is going to get here. According to Galadhion he's got presents from my parents, that should be fun. Apparently Fingon sent his son a present that is fairly well confusing him. Pity it will take so long for me to have a suitable opportunity to explain it to him." Elrond raised his eyebrows at her with an affectionate smile.

"Are you being deliberately cryptic or does it just come naturally?" He asked lightly. Fea laughed and curled further into his arms, enjoying the paternal affection.

"A bit of both, there is also the factor that I'm not always allowed to actually be much less cryptic. I believe I've already explained that one. There is also the factor that it is fun to know more than others and lead things on." Elrond laughed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't the slightest bit surprised that she liked knowing more than others.

XXX

Galadhion nearly laughed at the blank look of absolute confusion on the high king's face as he looked at the gift his father, the relatively recently reborn Fingon Fingolfinion, had sent with Glorfindel. It was a box with two stunningly made silver rings, obviously betrothal rings. Apparently the former high king was aware of the way the wind was blowing, more than his son amongst others.

His own parents had sent him several items, gifts and keepsakes and such like. They, and Riona and Eönwë, had also sent betrothal gifts for Galadhion to give Meriliel and Oropher should their union become more permanent. He suspected it had taken some wrestling with their opinions for his parents to send such a gift but it was most likely their only chance to send such an important item to their daughter and whether they liked her choice of ellon or not neither would fight too hard if she really loved the sindarin king.

Absently the youngest of the maia wondered what the gifts sent to Fea were, he suspected his great uncle had sent her some impressive armour and weaponry since that was totally in character for the maia. Knowing Riona, she would have sent something more mischievous. All three of them had also received gifts from the assorted elves they had known in Valinor as well and Glorfindel had joked about being the maia's messenger boy considering the amount he had brought for their children. He had quickly assured Galadhion that he really didn't mind though as he knew how much they were missed by assorted people in Valinor.

Most of what he had brought for the others were messages, though unsurprisingly there was very little for anyone that was not a Noldor.

Soon it was discovered that Lord Glorfindel was not planning to stay in Lindon but move to Imladris. He had come back for a reason and that was to guard the descendants of his previous king. He had made an oath to protect Idril and her descendants shortly before the fall of Gondolin which still needed fulfilling and he had come back to do so. When he had heard that, Galadhion grinned wickedly at the ancient knight.

"I hope you enjoy meeting my cousin, she's Elrond's ward and helping build the haven. I also hope you don't mind living a bit rough and doing some good honest work. From what I've heard, there is a lot to do." The blond smiled at the young maia.

"It can't be as bad as when we were setting up Gondolin, especially as they've been building for a while so there should at least be something there."

XXX

Oropher glared heatedly at his remaining councillors, who had all gone up in flames when the king had effectively announced that he was courting Meriliel. It was not formally announced of course, but he had effectively showed his interest by taking her with him to one of the forest circles – an informal dance which involved large amounts of alcohol – and had only danced with her all evening, including the lovers' dance which was about as clearer indication as one could give without formally announcing a relationship.

"Sire! You are already married!"

"The child is far too young for a relationship!"

"She is of far too lower status! She is the daughter of a squire, if you wish for the company of an elleth court a noble!"

That last objection made the king blow. He turned on the hapless snob who had dared comment on status. The sindar leant back at the flashing green eyes and obvious anger of his king, trying not to look too intimidated.

"Her status is irrelevant, starting with the point that she is adopted and is only 'a squire's daughter' because I told him to look after her and her brother. I _know_ who her parents are and believe me, there is no elleth in the entirety of Arda that equals her status. Her education is hardly lacking either, I arranged it and dictated it if you remember." He turned the group and addressed them generally. "Age is no issue- we are elves, yes she is a lot younger than I and not far past her majority but she _is past her majority_ so is totally, legally able to make her own decisions. In case you haven't noticed she is no normal elleth."

Oropher stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths before carrying on.

"As for me being married, I am widowed and may I remind you that it is hardly unprecedented for an elf to remarry, most noticeably Finwë who remarried after his first wife died giving birth. There is nothing that is a truly good objection to our relationship. The fact is that I am courting Meriliel and intend to marry her. Do not try to interfere."

XXX

The messenger from Lindon arrived fairly late in the afternoon and was met by both Elrond and Fea, the latter of whom obviously already knew the content of whatever messages had been brought. The messenger seemed a bit amused, though promised to be around for expansion on the messages once he'd used the newly finished bath houses. Those had been a luxury that had generally been agreed on to completed immediately after the main building had been completed.

Fea sat and watched Elrond read his mail with barely concealed impatience and amusement at the expressions that crossed his face. She had gotten some of her own mail but still watched her guardian with amusement. The dark haired elf tried with a certain amount of difficulty to ignore her. Once he'd finished reading he stared at the parchment for some time.

"How on Arda did you know the Lord of the Golden Flower is returning to Arda, and has decided to live here?" He shook his head. "No, don't answer that, I already know. Well this makes things interesting." The last couple of comments were muttered more as an aside. Fea just grinned at him.

XXX

Oropher almost had to smile as Eama curtsied to him respectfully while radiating suppressed disapproval. Meriliel, conveniently came down the stairs at that point and greeted the king enthusiastically. The disapproval Eama radiated softened somewhat when it became clear that her daughter was apparently totally willing in her new relationship. Eventually, the two stopped 'greeting' each other.

"I have a gift for you meleth nin." Oropher whispered, taking out a fairly small box and handing it to her. She smiled up at him and took the box, carefully opening it and then drawing back the silk covering several lace bobbins. Meriliel gasped as she examined the practical little gift, one of the earliest courting gifts set down by tradition. Though many of the courting rituals were simply enjoyable for the couple, some had a practical origin such as providing gifts symbolic of being able to provide for the elleth being courted. This was one such example, the gift of occupation as scholars called it – a gift based on the practical items women used to fulfil their role in the family.

Eyes slightly wide, Meriliel went and sat at the table and took each of the lace bobbins out of the box examining each one closely. Each one was unique and beautiful, made from hard wood and decorated with both carvings and a mixture of precious and semiprecious jewels. Eama came and sat down next to her and also looked at the tools. Eventually the two females stopped examining them with an awed amazement. Still slightly amazed, Meriliel got up and kissed Oropher quite thoroughly.

"They are absolutely amazing Orenya!" She whispered curling into his arms. Before he could respond he noticed Eama pack the bobbins back away.

"I'll put these safely back in your room Meriliel, you two go off and have some time together." She commented gently, smiling at them.

Once they were wondering between the tall trees, completely alone but for each other. Meriliel leant into Oropher's chest, silent for some time before speaking to him.

"There has been an interesting development you probably want to know about in Lindon." She commented softly, pausing as she felt him look curiously down at him. "Lord Glorfindel of the Golden Flower has returned to Arda at the behest of the Valar. He is going to live in Imladris to protect Elrond and his family, though when my dear brother returns he shall be bring some things my parents sent across with the lord. Apparently the golden lord complained lightly of being a postal service."

Oropher laughed.

"Whatever may be the personality problems of the Valar, they definitely know how to make life interesting." Meriliel laughed slightly, burying her head in his chest contentedly.

"That is one point I would definitely agree with you on."

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

_Translation:_

_Orenya: My heart (quenya) – an affectionate I put together from a quenya dictionary if found._


	24. Chapter 24

AN: SQUEALS! I finished my exams! I am about to become a graduate! (swears, goes pale, panics) Shit, now i have to look for a job...

Anyway, as you may have guessed, i had my last exam for my degree yesterday so, in honour of this, here is another chapter.

On another note, sorry for not answering review, i has been somewhat preoccupied by aforementioned exam. *Bow head and looks repentant*.

CHAPTER 24

Fëa grinned slightly at the sight before her. Almost as soon as it had been announced that Imladris was ready to accept international visits, Oropher had announced that he would personally be making one. Shortly behind the blond king were both Meriliel and Galadhion, though neither the Prince of the Greenwood nor his squire. Thranduil was supposedly running his country in his father's absence but Fëa suspected that it had more to do with the fact the young ellon was having trouble hiding the fact that he did not approve of his father going for Meriliel.

Galadhion, however, was with them, but with a sort of solid neutrality about him that implied that he was hiding his own disapproval for fear of being harangued by his sister. Eventually, he stopped staring hard at his sister's back and turned to look at the welcoming party.

Glorfindel was standing to the side of Fëa and Elrond, stiffly neutral. Though he had been polite to Thranduil, who had returned the honour, he had also noted that the old Doriath lords, who had been sent with the Prince, had been only grudgingly polite. They still had apparently not forgotten the old enmity of the First Age and apparently did not accept the Valar absolving him of any guilt for the Kinslaying, which the Sindar invariably held a grudge for.

Oropher dismounted from his horse and promptly helped Meriliel down from hers, offering his arm, clearly stating his claim on the far younger Elf. Elrond greeted the pair first, smiling slightly at the possessive way the blond held her. Fëa was less reserved, though still proper in greeting them, the true greetings would be later on in private. Galadhion followed the pair and Oropher jokingly introduced him as a trainee-Councillor. More than one or two Elves raised eyebrows at the implications of the statement. Oropher ignored them in favour of finishing introductions and going into the buildings, looking around curiously.

After they had dropped assorted tag-alongs, Meriliel looked towards her cousin.

"Fëa, is it me or does Imladris bare a certain resemblance to our homes in Valinor?" Fëa laughed.

"My home, I'm allowed to make it look like Ada and Mama's house as much as I like. When we're done it'll look just like the complex at home, though when you're visiting Imladris you won't have to stay on the other side of the Valley at night." Both Galadhion and Meriliel laughed, then noticed the Elves looking at them curiously. Meriliel explained,

"When Papa started courting Nana, he obviously wanted to set up a separate house, so built another house the other side of the valley from our aunt and uncle, so they were still close, but separate enough. We always had to go back home in the evening since it wasn't really that far. There are lots of spectacular gardens between buildings, however." She smiled reminiscently around the Valley, clearly imagining home. Oropher tighten his hold round her a little, hoping to support her a bit. It was obvious that she missed home, but there was little he could do about it.

Fëa smiled at her cousin gently, both understanding and wistfulness apparent in her face as well.

"I made sure your rooms resemble the ones you had back home, if slightly adult-ized for you." She gently pushed open a door on the other side of the delicately architected corridor-come-walkway. Meriliel let out a little squeal as she saw what the room looked like, with delicate blue drapes fluttering from the window. Everything was done up in shade of pastel colours, primarily blue, and looked like an elegant girl's room designed to age with the girl in question. It was very much like an open-plan apartment with only a curtain separating a sitting area from the sleeping area and another curtain separating a washroom. Galadhion laughed slightly as he looked in.

"Indeed it is perfect, all it needs is a bunch of those white carnations Nana loves so much." Fëa laughed slightly as her younger cousin twirled round the room joyfully, examining each little feature. The auburn haired Maia quietly closed the door, leading the group further down the corridor. Oropher silently watched the Maia with approval. He had already liked her for her pointed support of their relationship and the fact she'd pretty much forced all the Noldorin kingdoms into agreeing with her, but the absolute joy this new kingdom brought his beloved was something extra. He made a mental note to explore further to find out as much as he could about the realm she had come from since apparently Imladris was a faithful recreation of the three Maiar's home in Valinor.

XXX

Oropher looked round the garden he found himself in, noting it closely resembled the one he could see from his bedroom window in Imladris. He turned round a noticed the delicately constructed building, which looked like a more perfect variation on the new elven haven in Eriador.

"My daughter did rather well with her recreation, did she not?" said a delicate feminine voice from behind the blond king. He whipped round to see sitting on a stone bench a lady with dark-red hair, the colour shining in the sunlight. He almost gasped as he saw that she closely resembled the Lady of Imladris, as his guard were calling Fëa now. This lady however, had the green eyes of his beloved that had so captivated him when he looked into them. There was no doubt who she was or that she was stunningly beautiful.

"Lady Riona, well met," he commented quietly, bowing to her. Never mind that he was a King and she was not, he had worked out since he'd found out about her that she should definitely be respected. The formality and respect from the Sinda made her lips twitch into a smile.

"Before you ask, King Oropher, my daughter and great nephew and niece are with my nephew, his wife and my husband, all of whom are unaware that you are here. I thought it best to talk to you before it occurred to Tuima and Daffyd that they could talk to you this way. Tuima has yet to forgive you for putting her babies in danger and Daffyd just doesn't like you." She indicated that he should sit on a bench. Frowning, he did so.

"Surely that is a long grudge to hold? I will admit it was rather foolish, though I have to point out it was hardly that dangerous, it has only relatively recently become truly dangerous to take children on such journeys." Riona grinned at him.

"I come from a world where travelling with children has never had much of a second thought given to it so it took me some time to understand why Tuima was blasting off the ceiling at Manwë for it, but, if you look at it from her point of view, she'd only recently had her babies taken from her and they were being put into danger. Even with the ability to communicate with our children, none of us have ever truly recovered from them being taken from us. Note that none of us have ever had more children? We wouldn't simply for fear of them also being taken, we couldn't deal with that and I know that we all would have liked to have had more children than we did." Oropher sighed deeply.

"I can understand that I suppose." He hesitated slightly. "Would you be willing to answer some of my questions?" Riona smiled at him.

"I expected you to have some." A slight faraway look crossed her face and then she grinned before muttering an aside. "Manwë is so going to go librarian poo at my husband tomorrow." Oropher snorted, he had no idea what 'librarian poo' was but he could guess. He raised his eyebrow slightly at the lady opposite him. "He is teaching them to make some of the features of our house that the Valar definitely don't want brought to Arda for whatever reason. Which reminds me, it's about time for me to prank our dear Lord Vala again."

Oropher grinned and shrugged.

"Stick the feather from his own eagles in his hair." Riona grinned at him as he tilted his head sideways contemplatively. "Pity that moss trick Cirdan played on Thingol wouldn't work here, especially since Manwë glows already. I'll pass on any more I think of, though." Riona grinned at him wickedly.

"It's settled, I like you. Now for question time." She smiled at him, bidding him continue.

XXX

As the blond king sat down for breakfast in the private dining-room he was sharing with Elrond, Fëa, and her cousins at that moment, he grinned at the Lady of Imladris.

"Lady Fëa, your mother is by far one of the most interesting ladies I have ever met. I like her sense of humour." He commented lightly. Everyone in the room stared at him. An evil smile flickered across his face for a moment. "I almost pity Manwë, though, if it weren't for him asking for it."

With everyone still staring at him in shock at those statements, the King dug into his breakfast, thoroughly enjoying himself for once.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Sorry this is a bit late again, also i'm sorry for not replying to reviews - i do read and enjoy them i just keep getting distracted when i mean to reply to the - probably my own damn fault for posting these chapters in the middle of the most busy part of the week. Yes, your author can be a bit of an idiot and rather forgetful. Ah well, at least i'm pretty good at updating...

AN2: There is a bit of swearing in this chapter, so i thought i ought to warn you before hand though i frankly hope my readers aren't that sensitive as to get overly bothered by it.

CHAPTER 25

Elrond's smile was slightly fixed as he proceeded down the steps to greet the small party from Lórinand that had come. Mostly it was routine messages, but unfortunately, one of the visitors was Celeborn. Normally, the Peredhil Lord would have been delighted to have to Sinda to visit, Celeborn was a rare example of a Sinda that he genuinely liked, but with King Oropher visiting, Celeborns's presence could be awkward at best.

As he led the party to their accommodation, he mentally sighed at the huge potential for explosions and sent his mind out to Fëa, asking her to keep Oropher somewhere else for as long as she could because he'd rather not have an altercation of that level in the corridors.

XXX

Anyone could tell the moment that Oropher and Celeborn saw each other, moments after the elder Elf stepped into the room. There was a pregnant pause so long and heavy it almost reached gestation before anyone broke it. What broke it was Oropher rising from his chair with a neutral expression that was almost friendly and greeting the other Sinda.

"Ah, _Prince_ Celeborn, I wasn't expecting you to be here." More than one person nearly winced at the barbed way the king stated Celeborn's Sindarin title left over from Doriath. The look the elder returned to Oropher was equally neutral if a bit flat.

"My Lord King Oropher, I was also unaware of your presence. It has been a long time, has it not?" Meriliel closed her eyes, resisting the urge to sigh deeply. Hopefully they would keep to this icy barbed bitching rather than blasting off. Before Oropher had the chance to come up with a bitchy reply, she rose and took his hand, smiling softly at her beloved.

"Since you two seem to know each other, care for an introduction?" she asked. Fëa flashed her a grateful look as she turned to the other Sinda in the soon.

"_Prince_ Celeborn, may I introduce my beloved, Meriliel Galioniel?" The silver-haired Lord inclined his head to her politely.

"My lady," he said softly before turning back to Oropher. "A bit young, is she not? I would have thought that even though you have the apparent distaste to disrespect your previous marriage by remarrying, you would have at least gone for one a little nearer your own age?" Before Oropher could answer that question with the obvious anger he felt, Fëa put her own comment in,

"The subject of my _cousin_ and her relationship to King Oropher is not up for discussion. While you are in Imladris, _no one_ will speak ill of their relationship. Is that clear?" The tone of ice was hard to miss and she glared hard at the silver-haired Lord, whose lips were tight and his gaze hard. Fëa rose and went to join the trio. As she separated them up, taking Celeborn over to his seat, deliberately as far from Oropher as possible without being obvious, she muttered to the silver Elf sharply. "This is a subject we will talk on later, _privately_."

XXX

Celeborn lounged in the elegant wooden-framed chair, outwardly relaxed but glaring enthusiastically at the auburn-haired elleth, who was pacing in front of him with arms crossed and a deep frown on her face.

"Do you just want me watch you pace or did you have something to say to me?" Celeborn snapped dryly. It was the wrong thing to say, as Fëa turned and glared at the silver-haired Lord rather forcefully, and responded only after several minutes of hard staring until the far older Elf looked suitably cowed.

"Let me make this abjectly clear to you now. I, and just about the rest of the bloody world, know you and Oropher don't get on. We all know that it was something to do with your marriage and your living in Eregion with Celebrinbor, but frankly, I don't give a _damn_. I couldn't care less about your little falling out if I _tried_. You are welcome to go at it like a pair of human infants outside this realm, but there are a few rules, which believe me, Arallë is educating him of also, which hold here.

The first one is that your ridiculous bloody argument will stay outside and you will not have any yelling matches within my walls. The second one is that any arguments you have, and even if you are keeping it to this bitching that you started with, you will keep it to the two of you. You will not bring others into your arguments. Most specifically, you will not be slighting of my cousin or her relationship to Oropher." The Elf-lord glared harder at her and raised a single finger.

"I was not having a go at the Lady Meriliel, I was pointing out that she was far younger than him and that he had already been married. I was commenting on the fact that he is dishonouring Faelwen's memory by taking another as his wife. I don't know why your cousin would actually accept a widower as her husband when she could get a more appropriate one with no effort." Before he could go on, there was a crack as Fëa slapped him open handed. He stared at her in shock, as Fea's already quiet voice dropped even quieter as she glared at him.

"So bloody _what?_" She stormed over the window before turning back to the lord. "You were aware that Oropher wasn't given a choice about his first marriage and so there is hardly any lost love there. Is it so wrong for him to want love? Arallë already knows this and disregards the usual problems of him having already been married. Most importantly, though, she _loves_ him and that is a mutual emotion. Whether you personally agree or not, it is not you business. They are in love, her parents and family agree with the relationship and they are all that matters. While you are in Imladris, you will _not_ speak ill of that relationship as it is not your piece to say." The blond let out a cynical snort.

"Her family? Galion is a loyal citizen of the Greenwood and would hardly go against his King; especially since he is the Crown-Prince's Squire and is close to the family already." There was a deep pause again as Fëa took a deep calming breath.

"By family, I mean her brother and her parents, Daffyd and Tuimahen who have, with Lord Glorfindel, sent a marriage gift assuming that one would come of the relationship. Her other relations, that being me and my parents also agreed. As such, there is no force in the familial agreement so your point is moot." Celeborn was now regarding her with narrowed eyes.

"Arallë, Tuimahen, and Daffyd?" he whispered. "There seem to be some things you are missing out in your narrative."

"And does it matter or is it any of your business? We are all of Maia-blood and that is all you need to know. And my point still stands, you will not blast off at each other; your dislike stays in the Sindar kingdoms and you will keep it to each other. No others will be brought into your bitching and you will keep your nose out of my cousin and Oropher's relationship. Am I clear?" Celeborn snapped out of his chair with a fey look.

"Abjectly, my Lady."

XXX

Oropher leant back in his chair, regarding the ancient blond Elf neutrally. Since they had been unexpectedly forced to meet again (and 'spoken to' by certain Maiar females), there had been a silent lack of familiarity for kinsmen, who had fought together, but no overt hostility, despite the fact everyone knew Oropher had not forgiven Celeborn for his perceived transgressions. As a lull in conversation came, following a somewhat careful discussion relating to the fall of Eregion, Oropher spoke up for the first time, a slightly cold, malicious smile on his face.

"You know, Celeborn, to lose one kingdom may be seen as unfortunate, but to lose two, well, that seems rather like carelessness to me." He turned to look at the Elves who were staring in shock at him with a single raised eyebrow before the second joined the first as he noticed the three Maiar younglings trying to bury snorts of near hysterical laughter in the fists stuffed in their mouths. Thankfully, he was unaware that they had just discovered that they didn't need to be asleep to have Riona and co in their minds; just that it helped.

XXX

Daffyd, Eonwë, and Tuima watched Riona go into hysterical laughter with some bewilderment. Eventually, her nephew decided to ask.

"Er, Riona? What is so funny?" Riona looked up at him sardonically.

"You don't know what that was an unintentional paraphrase of? Poor deprived child!" Daffyd glared at his aunt.

"What do you mean, 'poor deprived child'?" he exclaimed. Riona looked at him flatly and shook her head despairingly.

AN: if you don't know the mangled quote in question it's "To lose one parent may be considered a misfortune, to lose two seems like carelessness", courtesy of Lady Bracknell in 'The importance of being Ernest' by Oscar Wilde. (That may not be the exact quote but it is a good one). Yes this chapter was entirely written because my darling father wanted me to find some excuse to get that quote in, hense the slightly wierd ending - blame it on my dad.

Anyway, i shall now go and get ready for my street's jubilee party.

BTW - does anyone know what comes after diamond (assuming the queen gets to 70/75 years)? I am curious, especially since i can see the queen managing that.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Really sorry this took so long to post, i keep getting distracted. I shall attempt to post another one very soon to make up.

There will probably be two/three more chapters posted before i go on holiday (sans wifi) so for around the first week of july there will be no updates. Just a forwarning.

Anyway, Enjoy...

CHAPTER 26

The moment the darker haired ellon was in the private of the sitting-room, he found himself with arms full of young, female Maia. Eventually, Fëa let go of the High-King, smiling up at him and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'll take that to mean you missed me, then?" Gil-galad commented lightly as the other three Elves in the room laughed. Fëa just grinned at him before burying herself in his arms again. With an indulgent smile, the Elf led her to a sofa and sat down, holding her beside him, as she was obviously not inclined to let him go any time soon. After a few moments of getting comfortable, Fëa stretched up and kissed his cheek.

"I _really_ missed you, Ereinion," she whispered before snuggling back into his chest.

XXX

Galadriel snuggled deeply into her husband's arms, caressing his chest gently with one hand. She sighed deeply in contentment as he carded a hand through her hair and drew her closer, enjoying the warmth and affection, which had not grown old in the thousands of years since their marriage.

After a short while she noticed her husband was brooding again. He'd been doing that a fair amount since he had returned from Imladris, Lord Elrond's new realm. At first she had thought it was because Oropher was there, he (even in Doriath) had not stinted in letting them know what he thought of their marriage and once they had moved to Eregion, home of her cousin once removed (sort of, her father's half-brother's grandson, Galadriel liked to put as bigger distance between her and Feanor as possible), the frosty politeness they had up 'til then shared descended into cold hatred between the two Elves. Now, however, she was beginning to wonder.

Eventually, she sent her mind out to him curiously, not entirely wanting to break the companionable silence that surrounded them. It took some probing before Celeborn replied to the thought, sighing deeply.

"My trip to Imladris has set me thinking somewhat, and no it was not entirely Oropher that has been the problem, though he was responsible for me getting some of the information that made me think and ponder as such." The silver-haired Lord sighed again and went silent again for so long that Galadriel had to poke his mind to get him to carry on explaining.

"The Lady Fëa in particular said things that made me think. She referred to Meriliel, her cousin, as 'Arallë', and then, when she was telling me (quite sharply) that all the important people agreed to their union, she told me the names of her cousin's parents. Various little things that she said like that sent me off thinking. I know that Fëa and the others are different, and those three at least have some Maia-blood in them but still, these things seem strange and well, after the fall." At this point his voice broke slightly, the memories still too painful. "I have been wondering about Fëa especially. Some of the things she did when helping us… just… well..."

Galadriel rubbed her husband's chest soothingly; it was rare for him to be so inarticulate in expressing his thoughts. Even as he spoke he must have been contemplating what he was talking about.

"What were their names, Meriliel and Galadhion's parents?" Once again Celeborn was silent for a moment before answering.

"Daffyd and Tuimahen." He looked down at his wife as she physically started in shock.

"Daffyd? But..." at Celeborn's frown she took a breath before carrying on. "Do you remember those two humans that were picked up during the War of Wrath? The little boy was called Daffyd, his aunt was Riona, a stunning woman with dark, vibrant, red hair, very similar to Fëa's, actually, from what I hear."

"You think...?" Celeborn whispered.

"Well, Daffyd is hardly a name I have ever heard anywhere else so it is fairly likely. I remember Adar being very fond of both of them and them going to Valinor on Estë's orders because of some such reason." After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "I remember when Adar and I were arguing over whether I would return to Valinor with him, Riona sitting in the background, smiling in amusement. She might not have understood a word, but I don't think it was that necessary. I also remember what stopped him going on more to me was when Daffyd went up to him and pulled at his leg to get him to pick him up. Considering no mortal feet tread in Valinor, yet the Valar ordered two mortals there, they were either not as mortal as we thought and couldn't communicate it, or the Valar gave them immortality of some kind."

Galadriel once again buried her head in her husband's shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back with his thumb.

"But if their parents are Valinorian in some way and thus they were born in Valinor how are they here? How did they appear so mysteriously, especially as it is obvious that they still have frequent contact with their parents?" Galadriel smiled up at her husband mischievously.

"We'll just have to corner them and ask, won't we?"

XXX

Oropher smiled at Meriliel as she walked beside him. She had been absently humming the same tune all day and had seemed particularly cheerful. Eventually, she deigned to tell him the source of her good mood.

"In last night's dream, instead of the usual 'useful' stuff' we're told, Papa told us stories about his homeland, apparently in honour of a 'Saint's Day', whatever that may be and he sung that song to us. He's sung it before over the years, but he just reminded me of it and I've had it a bit stuck in my head. It's a nice tune." Oropher smiled softly at her. It was indeed a nice tune.

"When we are married, you will have to explain more of these dreams to me, though I fervently hope your parents cut down on them a little. I am certain there are times when we will not want them encroaching on your mind while you sleep." He smiled slightly; think of on what occasions those could be. He then noticed that Meriliel was looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"When we are married? That statement sort of implies that you had already asked me for my hand, and earned parental permission." Oropher stopped, realising exactly what he had just said and went pinker than the Elf-king had been since adolescence.

"Erm, yes, well, I meant to ask soon, I was just trying to think of a suitably romantic way of asking," he stuttered, uncharacteristically inarticulate. He hadn't been anything like this nervous with Faelwen, though that lady not meant anything like as much as Meriliel did to him and the previous time had been more of an obligation than anything else. He almost sighed in relief at the serene smile he saw on the young Maia's face.

"Did you just assume, or hope, that I would say yes? You seem to be implying the former with your words." If possible, Oropher went pinker.

"I dreamed, beloved, sometimes I look too far into the future and I forgot that I had not actually reached the point I dreamt of." Meriliel laughed lightly.

"You are smooth, I'll give you that." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "By the way, if it'll spur on your romantic planning, the answer is 'yes'." She directed another serene smile at the blond King and waltzed off, a definite bounce in her step.

XXX

Riona was bouncing around energetically as her nephew and his wife stared blankly at the overly happy Maia. Eventually she stopped and looked at them, hands on hips.

"How come you two are such party-poopers? Aren't you pleased your daughter is all but engaged?" she asked, far too happily. Daffyd glared at his aunt.

"We are such 'party-poopers' because our daughter is marrying an already married Elf, who neither of us like!" he snapped, glaring hard at the wall. After a few moments, he began muttering darkly under his breath. "_Bloody lucky I can't tell him all a father should tell his baby girl's suitor, I'd give him such a scare to make sure he never even thought of hurting my baby..._"

Riona snorted in amusement at her nephew and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dream visions? Manwë wouldn't like it, but since when has that mattered?" The red-head was suddenly on the receiving end of an evil grin. "You look far too delighted there, nephy-poo. May I remind you that Arallë will never forgive you if you make Oropher be the first Elf to die from either fear or a heart attack."

Daffyd's grin dimmed for about a second, but soon returned as an unholy expression of glee crossed his face as it was clear the Welsh Maia was planning what the 'conversation' would be like. Riona almost regretted telling him that he could in fact contact Oropher, Daffyd was taking far too much joy in the Elf's soon-to-be awkward conversation. At least he couldn't physically harm Oropher. That would be bad.

Absently, Riona shook her head as her mind wandered to what her own dear husband would be like when Fëa got engaged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

AN: Quick note, this chapter was written on St David's day (yes i do write ahead quite a bit) so the tune Meriliel is humming is Men of Harlech, though, if you wish, feel free to imagine any welsh hymn appropriate to the day.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry this took a while to post - i finally worked out what is causing my new-found scatiness when it comes to posting chapters. I've been at home so using my dad's (larger) laptop and since the documents aren't on that, when i occasionally remember about posting I have to go to some serious effort to get my own computer and therefore don't. Anyway...

Oh, news...

1) I shall be buggering off to Sorrento, Italy tomorrow so won't be posting for a little bit.

2) I GOT MY DEGREE RESULTS! Woop! (If you're wondring, i got a 2 (II), which was what i expected. My beta got a 1st (also unsurprisingly). We graduate on the 9th, two days after we get back). I shall be posting another chapter around then, after which i shall be doing some serious job searching. Urg.

CHAPTER 27

Oropher smiled gently down at the lovely young thing in his arms, who was nearly asleep after the tiring day. They had actually announced their engagement, though most of Greenwood knew that it was inevitable, many had assumed that it had been unofficial for some time. A testament to how tired Meriliel was, when there was a knock on the door, she barely looked up as her betrothed indicated they should enter.

It was Thranduil and the rest of his Squire's family. Oropher smiled enquiringly at his son, who bowed slightly before speaking.

"Ada, we wished to offer our congratulations on your betrothal somewhat more privately than has thus far been allowed," Thranduil stated. Oropher thanked them and bid the four to take seats. All but Galadhion did so and the elven king noticed the young Maia held something in his hands. To both the King and Meriliel's surprise, Galadhion went and knelt before them.

"This is a gift, Arallë, that my parents sent from Valinor to be given to you two on the occasion of your betrothal. Now seemed like a good time to present it." Oropher looked at his betrothed, who looked as surprised as he felt, and then thanked the Maia before taking it with a raised eyebrow. "There was a reason Lord Glorfindel complained of being a pack mule when he returned," Galadhion stated simply, earning a laugh from all present.

Meriliel gently opened the lid of the box and stared at what it contained. Inside were two gold marriage rings, made with the most startling craftsmanship, and two necklaces, each a stunningly detailed dragon pendant with jewel clasped in the dragon's claws. There was also a card in there explaining the gifts:

_This jewellery was made by Aulë himself as a wedding gift. The rings are marriage bands for you to exchange on the time of your union and are each imbued with powerful magic. Neither ring can be removed by anyone, but the wearer of one of the rings and they cannot be stolen. They also provide a strengthening of the magical mental bond that will form upon your union and provide an extra level of privacy and protection for you._

_The necklaces are dragon-shaped as a small note towards Daffyd's home nation. The slightly smaller one is for Arallë and the larger for her husband. Both allow the wearer to sense when the other wearer is in danger, Arallë's also allows her to extend her magic wherever she may be to aid in the protection of her mate, while the other allows for her mate to come immediately to her side should she herself be in grave danger. The exact colouring of the necklaces will change to suit what either of you are wearing and should you go into battle and need to have them concealed then you can sink them into your skin and they will temporarily become part of you. This last point also applies to the marriage bands._

Meriliel smiled at the cleverness of the gifts, though she noted that the message was carefully worded so the gift could be given no matter who she was marrying. She secretly suspected that her parents hoped that she would marry someone other than Oropher. As she looked up, she noticed that her little brother was standing again and smiled up at him.

"Congratulations, sister mine. Oh, and, Oropher?" he said with a small smile that turned wicked with the second sentence. The blond king looked at him suspiciously. "My great aunt thought it an idea to warn you that Papa plans to use tonight to give you the whole 'protective father of his baby girl who just got engaged' speech. I would advise having pain medicine ready for when you wake up because Papa doesn't trust you as far as he could throw you when he was last in Arda, and doesn't overly like you, and is _definitely_ over-protective of Meriliel."

"Thank you, considering the warning the Lady Riona has already given me on the subject, I believe I shall take you advice rather seriously." Both Maiar in the room laughed slightly, though the three other Elves looked somewhat confused.

"You have met the Lady Riona?" Eama asked, brow furrowed.

"Once, she seemed to think it was about time she had a talk with me. It was not long after Meriliel and I officially started courting." Eama was frowning slightly. "What vexes you, lady?" Oropher asked her.

"Oh, it just occurred to me that I am the only one closely related to the children who doesn't seem to have met their parents yet, My Lord," she commented quietly. Galadhion and Meriliel looked a bit surprised, then thoughtful. Eventually, Galadhion spoke up,

"I think it is because they are a bit careful about contacting people other than us three because Manwë gets really annoyed about it when they do. Not that they really care, they just laugh at him when he goes ape-shit, but they are still careful, since only a fool wouldn't be and one thing our parent aren't are fools." Eama nodded her head, still frowning slightly. "If you really want to meet them we could ask them, but I can't guarantee on a 'yes', Naneth."

She smiled and hummed her agreement.

XXX

Fëa squealed and pounced on her cousin, hugging her close. Eventually, the two Maiar let each other go, grinning insanely.

"So, I've got you for the next year or so?" Fëa asked, still bouncing on the balls of her feet. Both Maiar ignored the bemused faces of the Elves surrounding them. Meriliel smiled and nodded at her, bouncing forward to hug her again. Eventually, she turned round to face her travelling party, bidding her little brother and the older elleth with him forward.

"You remember my Naneth, Fëa?" she said with a smile. Fëa greeted Eama affectionately, though she didn't know the elleth well, she did like the older female and she suspected that she would be getting to know her a lot better in the near future. Just after Fëa greeted the elleth, Elrond followed her down the steps and also greeted the party.

By custom, before a marriage the happy couple had to spend at least a year and in this name Meriliel had come to stay in Imladris with her brother and adopted mother. Elrond had been more than happy to house the trio (who had been escorted by a large troupe of Oropher's guards. The blond king was not taking any chances with his beloved) and Fëa had been absolutely overjoyed by it. A small part of her suspected that Elrond had partly been moved by the knowledge that she would kill him if he even thought of saying no.

XXX

That night, the group were sitting in a private sitting-room catching up on everything (despite the three cousins having talked virtually every night) enthusiastically.

"...You should have seen Oropher's face the day after Papa gave him the 'talk'. I have never seen that Elf so cowed!" Galadhion crowed, clearly delighted. Fëa smiled as his sister attempted to whack him over the head. Eama, who had been rather shy in the exalted company, put in a soft comment,

"I don't think I've ever seen our King cowed. Pale as a sheet and fussing, but never cowed or genuinely scared. His manners have vastly improved, however."

Elrond snorted and Glorfindel laughed outright. Erestor put in the next comment,

"Pale and fussing? Whatever resulted in that, I don't believe I can quite imagine it."

Eama let loose a decidedly wicked grin.

"When his first wife was giving birth to Thranduil. Our fair King can be highly amusing when his wife is in distress and he can't do anything about it. It didn't help that she'd suddenly learnt how to swear and was telling him colourfully, and very loudly, that she blamed him for this and that he was never touching her again. You've got all that to look forward to, Meriliel." The younger Maia was slightly pale as everyone grinned at her. The idea that Oropher was a fussy Elf when his wife was giving birth was highly amusing, especially in front of his betrothed.

XXX

Galion watched in amusement as Thranduil slammed his head against the wall of his quarters.

"Highness? Is something wrong?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"This bloody wedding cannot come soon enough, Galion!" He banged his head against a wall again. "I had forgotten how insufferable Ada was without Meriliel around to get him to calm down and _be reasonable_!"

It took all of Galion's thousands of years of training not to laugh at his Prince as the younger blond continued to hit his head against the tapestries. In concern for the tapestry (which Eama had helped to stitch), Galion took Thranduil's shoulders and prevented the Prince from connecting his forehead against the fabric again.

"No matter how impossible your father is, Highness, I think both he and Meriliel would rather you be in good shape for their wedding." Thranduil glared at his Squire before going and pouring himself a huge glass of Dorwinion. On a second thought though, he poured Galion a glass as well and bid the older Elf sit down. Once they were comfortable, Galion spoke up again,

"If you want a more cheerful thought, I don't think anyone is going to complain about her presence in his life after dealing with your father without her for a year. Everyone seems to have forgotten how much better he is with her here."

Thranduil snorted and raised his glass to take a large gulp.

"It's a damn thin silver lining you've just found there." The Prince returned to glaring at the wall. "I pray to whichever deity is listening that this year ends and that Meriliel returns and marries my father as soon as possible."

Now that was something Galion could drink to.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry this is a bit late but i hope the chapter makes up for the tardiness. I also appologise for not replying to reviews again, a weeks holiday followed my graduation ceremony (AH!) and then having the kitchen ceiling replaced as some it fell down revealing that there was asbestos in it are somewhat distracting.

Now to go back to job searching. Urg.

Anyway...

CHAPTER 28

Fëa smiled gently at Gil-galad, eyes twinkling at the High-King as he observed the assembled Sindar and Silvan Elves waiting for them on the steps of the Greenwood's royal palace. The Elf turned and smiled back at her before whispering, the noise of the horses preventing their escort from hearing them.

"It's the most welcoming I have ever seen these people be of a Noldorin party. Oropher must have been really insufferable. I thought the Prince was exaggerating..." Fëa laughed softly. Indeed, the assembled Elves did look surprisingly welcoming.

As they arrived, it clearly took the happy couple some effort not to throw themselves at each other in public. Oropher still pulled the young Maia into his arms and kissed her more thoroughly than was publically acceptable for a reigning monarch. It was separated by King Amdir of Lórinand coughing loudly. The blond king flashed a grin at Gil-galad and his party as the two pulled apart to barely suppressed sniggers and giggles.

Once Oropher and his bride had finished 'greeting' each other, the other assorted nobles were introduced, Amdir having never met Elrond or any of the young Maiar present. When he came to Fëa, the Maia grinned at him mischievously.

"I note the mysterious lack of Lord Celeborn in your party," she said with a grin. If it hadn't been for the well-known dislike between Oropher and Celeborn, it would have been a huge social snub that the Doriathin Prince was not there to celebrate the wedding. As it was, everyone just accepted that it would be an awful lot more peaceful without him. The King snorted softly.

"Yes, though he has passed on a lot of interesting information about you, lady. I have been looking forward to meeting such a fascinating elleth. It is not often one meets a half-Maia." Fëa nodded, hoping that he hadn't noticed her flicker of expression before she remembered that most Elves still didn't know that she was actually a full-blooded Maia.

XXX

Oropher was clearly trying not to look confused as the eldest of the Maiar-trio took him apart to talk to him privately. Once they were safely somewhere where they could not be interrupted, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Patience, Oropher!" Fëa muttered. The blond king gave her a look as if to say 'err, haven't you heard, I don't DO patience'. Fëa rolled her eyes. "My mother wished to ask you something and felt this would be the best medium for it, since she really doesn't want Manwë to find out until after we've done it..." she commented quietly.

Oropher raised his eyebrows, wondering what on Earth the older Maia that he knew had nothing against breaking rules was doing that would involve him that was so bad that she was going to particularly extreme lengths to prevent the King of the Valar finding out about before it was done.

As Fëa explained, his face split into an uncharacteristic grin. There were times he absolutely loved the mischievous Irish Maia. Then something else occurred to him and he went slightly pale. Unfortunately, by that point Fëa had left with his enthusiastic agreement to the plan.

XXX

Meriliel gasped in surprise at two of the females waiting for her in the dressing-room in which she was to prepare for her wedding, eyes wider than they had ever been. The brunette of the pair smiled gently at her daughter.

"You didn't really think I would miss your wedding, did you?" she asked. Meriliel threw herself into her mother's arms. Eama looked to the two red-heads with a smile as they curled up in each other's arms.

"I'm not even going to ask how."

Riona grinned at the elleth.

"Constructive rule-breaking. Manwë is going to go absolutely off the wall at us when we get back, which unfortunately will be this evening, as much as we'd like otherwise, but none of us were going to miss any of this lot getting married no matter what." Eama grinned again as Meriliel pulled back.

"Does that mean Papa and Uncle Eönwë are here as well?" she asked, wide-eyed. Riona smiled gently at her great-niece.

"They are with your brother, probably making _sure_ your soon-to-be husband is a _very_ nervous bridegroom." Fëa then snorted with laughter and saw Eama doing the same.

XXX

Indeed, when they entered the large (and packed) clearing, Oropher did look a little pale from his place at its centre. Galion, Daffyd, Eönwë, Thranduil, and Galadhion were standing just behind him, amongst the horde of Elves who had come to see their king formally bind to the young elleth. Amdir also stood there, official presiding over the union.

Neither Fëa nor Riona could help the slightly wicked smiles as they observed the group of males, though they carefully ignored the whispering of the assembled Elves about who the two strange ellyn (one of which bore a remarkable resemblance to both the bride and her brother) standing with the royal party or the two strange ladies also with the bride's party were. It had been roundly noticed that the bride closely resembled one and her cousin the other.

When Oropher caught sight of Meriliel, it was highly obvious because his attention was suddenly utterly focused on her and he swallowed hard enough to be very obvious, then a smile lit the usually stern face. They were very obviously in love.

Once the bridal party reached the centre of the clearing, Amdir took charge and the whispering died down in favour of the more interesting ceremony. It didn't take long for the ceremony to shock the entire audience again. Amdir turned to the bridal party, addressing it first.

"Why have you brought this lady before me?" he asked gently, the ceremonial words flowing off the Elf's tongue.

"I, Tuimahen of the Maiar, bring my daughter, called Arallë and known to many as Meriliel, before you to witness the exchanging of binding oaths between her and her beloved," the dark-haired Maia stated solemnly. Covertly, Fëa looked round at the congregation, who were all staring at the maia in utter shock. She carefully raised a hand to her mouth to hide her grin. She then noticed her male family members (both by blood and adoption) doing similar things. They had been forewarned and had (mostly) already met the Maiar parents.

The rest of the ceremony went off without much trouble, as the big shock had come right at the beginning. As soon as Amdir permitted it, Oropher was rather enthusiastically kissing his new wife. Riona nudged her daughter and nodded subtly towards her nephew. Though he was smiling, those who knew him could see the slight tension in his jaw, which suggested he would rather not be watching his daughter snog _anyone_. The two redheads looked at each other and giggled quietly.

XXX

Throughout the afternoon celebration feast, the assorted Maiar ignored everyone watching them in curiosity and got on with celebrating the marriage. As soon as formality was dropped after the meal had started, Amdir looked over at the assorted maia that were present (excluding Meriliel who was far too otherwise occupied with her husband and seemed somewhat oblivious to anyone else's presence).

"Lord Eönwë, Lady Riona?" He greeted the pair, a slight hint of hesitance in his voice. It was not every day one met the leader of the army of the Valar and his wife, who had a legend to herself almost. The powerful maia bowed his head at the lord of Lórinand, a relatively new elfin realm, carefully ignoring the Sindarin elf's awkwardness in particularly his presence.

"Well met, King Amdir." He stated quietly. Riona smiled a greeted him with a smile as she led the elf to sit opposite her at the table set up for royalty (the maia counted as royalty, even if they hadn't been the family of the bride.) After a few moments, the sindar spoke again, still quite hesitant.

"I have heard a certain amount about you, and the Lady Riona's strange arrival, mostly from Lady Galadriel I will admit." Riona laughed, looking at her husband, who grinned back at her as they both shook their heads in remembrance of the one time they had met the lady.

"I bet what she said about me was interesting, since the only time she met was when she and Finarfin and a spectacular blow up over her not returning to Valinor. I don't believe he's actually forgiven her for that yet." Amdir laughed slightly.

"She did say that the sole reason that it wasn't rather more spectacular was because of Daffyd, though I fail to understand how that could be." He commented. Riona grinned and explained, the conversation descending into a discussion of amusing stories in Valinor involving Finarfin and then a wider group. The sindar king seemed fascinated by the stories, his kind never having got to Valinor and having heard very little of the blessed isle.

XXX

All four Maiar were still rather over bouncy as they returned to Valinor magically, having just seen Oropher and Meriliel off to their bedroom for the real binding between the pair. As Riona noticed who was standing in her living-room she grinned widely, as opposed to calming down as most faced with an irate Vala would do.

"Hiya, Manwë! Whatcha doing here?" The look of pure anger flickered slightly in confusion at the colloquial statement before the Vala opened his mouth to begin ranting. Before he could get started a piece of cake was shoved in, blocking him from speaking. "Here, were brought you back some wedding cake!" Riona stated grinning wicked.

She then collapsed laughing at the look on his face as his stood there, mouth full of rich fruit cake, utter shock on his face. The other three Maiar followed suit, all too happy to really be bothered by the consequences.


	29. Chapter 29

Slightly earlier than planned, comes the new update. Mostly in honnor of the fact that for the first time i twas at a re-enactment that got flooded out. If you were wondering, it was the Kelmarsh Festival of history (ran by english heritage) which was a multiperiod re-enactment with several thousand of us there. By saturday morning, there were three new rivers on site after torrential rain. Obviously everyone was camping, luckily for me we were on high enough ground to be relatively dry, though by the time we had struck tent, the water was reaching our tent. At least one person in our group woke up to water flowing OVER him, with £800 worth of plate armour under the muddly flood water. Not to mention everything else in his tent. One of the people in Saxon tents (no tent pegs there) floated away during the night and at least one person had to swim out thier tent. To get to anywhere generally had to get through at least a foot of water and was occasionally up to my knees in water (i am 5'6" with long legs so that is DEEP). When we left (8:30am) english heritage middle management was still trying to put on the show, though the on site manager wanted to call off, obviously actually knowing how bad it was. I have no idea if it went on, though damned if i know what with since all but the Romans (who were on one of the few bits of dry ground) and some insane vikings who were gonna fight whatever, were leaving whatever english heritage said.

If you hadn't guess, i am slightly pissed off about this.

Anyway, rant/horror story over, here is the chapter.

CHAPTER 29

Elrond stormed down the corridor of his haven, frowning deeply. The news he was getting from the human South hardly inspired him to great heights of good temper. He stopped short when he glanced up and saw his ward leaning against a pillar with a fairly amused expression on her face.

"What caused you to join the drastically-angled-eyebrow club?" she commented dryly. Elrond looked at her blankly.

"What?" he asked, raising one of the aforementioned drastically-angled eyebrows at her enquiringly.

"I was wondering why your face resembled a rain storm, my dearest guardian." He snorted gently.

"Númenor, Fëa," he said bluntly. One of the maia's eyebrows rose delicately.

"Ah." Númenor wasn't the friendly nation it had been during the War of Elves and Sauron now. Some time ago now they had first started dominions in Arda, then they had become jealous of the Elves. Fëa and the other rulers of Arda (for all intents and purposes, Fëa was considered one for the way she ran Imladris as an equal of her guardian) knew there were 'the faithful' still remaining in Valinor, a group of the nation which followed the original Númenorean ways, but most had now kicked over the traces with enthusiasm. Elrond was particularly having trouble taking it, mostly because they were his brother's descendants that had come to hate the race Elrond had always felt Elros should have chosen.

Knowing she would get the full story later, Fëa didn't comment but when and hugged her guardian consolingly. Elrond hugged her back tightly before kissing her brow.

"Although the Valar taking you from your parents was terrible, I thank every day I have with you making life easier for me simply by being here."

Fëa smiled gently.

XXX

Both Elrond and Fëa raised an eyebrow at the Maia that swung off his horse in front of the courtyard.

"Galadhion, is there any particular reason you are here?" Elrond asked for Fëa. The dark-haired young male rolled his eyes with a long suffering sigh.

"Because if my sister and Oropher get any sappier, I do believe I will kill them. They are disgustingly in love to the point of sending everyone around them mad or into sickness through their behaviour. Thranduil and Ada wanted to come with me, but he couldn't manipulate an excuse to escape because he's the Prince and covering to fill in what those two miss through being otherwise occupied." Fëa tried very hard not to bite her lip with amusement.

"You're not much of a romantic are you, cousin mine?" The other Maia glared at her.

"Shouldn't they have grown out of this after more than a year of marriage, though?" he griped. Fëa finally gave in to the urge and _laughed_.

"She's very young and he's a golden-oldie with a very pretty wife. They will grow out of it eventually, but probably not for some time yet." Galadhion groaned.

"Can I stay here until its safe, then?" he asked in a whiny voice. Both Elrond and Fëa laughed. Neither of them had ever heard the boy whine in his life and it was mildly amusing.

XXX

Riona was sitting in one of the more picturesque gardens of her family estate with her lace cushion, happily working on the ornate piece in front of her. At the sound of a soft voice and the feeling of someone sitting beside her, she looked up into an ancient Vanyarian face with some surprise.

"So you are the famed trouble-maker, then?" asked the Ellon in a musical voice. Riona raised an eyebrow at him.

"'Famed trouble-maker'?" she asked curiously. He smiled angelically at her. Riona would never say it out loud, but the saintly air the Elf gave off made her fingers itch to do something to make him slightly less perfect – like dye his hair green.

"Forgive me, I don't believe we have been introduced," he said, still smiling too sweetly to be entirely normal. "I am Ingwë."

Riona blinked, slightly surprised to be in the presence of the High-King of _all_ the Elves. She bowed her upper body, placing a hand over her heart in respect for him. He was well known to be a very good king, even if from possibly the most boringly well-behaved race of Elves _ever_.

"I am Riona, though I believe you already know that." The perfect blond Elf beside her smiled slightly, a hint of amusement entering his expression.

"My Lord Manwë has mentioned your name once or twice." Riona snorted.

"You have an English grasp of understatement, my lord. I suspect if I have been half as successful as I think I have that it was more than once or twice, unless you are counting only times without expletives attached." The blond laughed softly, a bell like sound that _really_ made Riona want to do something to make him slightly less perfect.

"English, my lady? It is not a term with which I am familiar, unfortunately." Riona laughed wryly.

"I would doubt that you had, England is a country near my own. Daffyd's home country shares its only land border with England and is ruled from the English capital as a subservient nation." The King raised an eyebrow. "Don't expect a non-partisan view on any political point involving England from me. The English and Irish nations have always had a somewhat stormy relationship, politically speaking." He laughed that bell-like laugh again.

"I shall endeavour to avoid the point then, lady." He paused, "It is not a good thing to have an English grasp of understatement, then?" Riona smiled at him.

"It is the one thing that nation does well, actually, their grasp of understatement is legendary and it irritates the Yanks, so I'll give them that as a good point..." Riona trailed off, only to turn with a startled expression when the lord beside her actually laughed properly.

"You are indeed an entertaining conversation partner, lady, though one really should have guessed that considering some of your previous actions." He rose and bowed to her, kissing her knuckle and leaning over to whisper to her. "Do not tell Manwë I said this, but I look forward to your next prank on him. It definitely helps brighten days filled with possibly the most boring race of Elves Ilúvatar ever created."

Riona stared after him in shock. Did he just say that? She made a mental note to ask her husband whether the ultimate Lord of the Elves could read minds.

XXX

Oropher kissed his young wife gently, hand wandering over her hips and waist. Meriliel giggled slightly and she nuzzled his chest, hand rubbing circles on his firm muscles. The kiss turned rather serious at that point. Eventually, the older Elf pulled away for a moment.

"Have you seen your brother round lately? I just noticed that I haven't seen him around much," he asked, not entirely paying attention, as Meriliel was doing some _very_ interesting things to him.

"He's in Imladris; he said something about wanting to escape the love-birds. I think he thinks we are too obviously in love." Oropher snorted with laughter. He then kissed down her collar-bone, eliciting a passionate moan from his wife.

"We should find him a love at some point then..." Oropher suggested in a low voice. His wife's giggle at the suggestion quickly turned into a moan as Oropher grinned, by now knowing exactly how to get the young Maia he had the extreme pleasure of calling his wife to react.

"Maybe we should wait a while. I wouldn't want to force him onto some poor unsuspecting elleth," she commented. Oropher chuckled deeply, grinning as he noticed the shiver go through Meriliel's body at that sensation. He lightly blew air across the pale skin, earning him another shudder and a slight moan.

"True..."

"I think the official excuse for his prolonged absence is training in another realm to become a Councillor, so he can better fulfil his role as brother-in-law to our dear old king." Oropher glared up at his wife.

"Old?" She grinned at him and moved a hand, earning a loud noise that consisted of some untranslatable profanities. Oh she was a quick learner.

"Old, but not dead yet," she whispered throatily. She was kissed rather thoroughly. He forgot that his wife had just called him 'old' in favour of what she was doing to prove that he wasn't dead yet.

"You know, I don't think my other Councillors would like me making Galadhion one when he gets back from Imladris." Meriliel did something else rather interesting.

"So?"

AN:BTW, i have nothing against the americans, its a country which provides me with some lovely reviewers! Riona however, is displaying an attitude i come across frequently as a brit. Note, as always, my character do not represent my own views, thier views are based on what seems most appropriate for thier backgrounds.


	30. Chapter 30

AN:Warning, once this story is done posting generally could get rather sporadic as i may actually be employed in the wonderful world of work. Since i actually have my first interview on friday (i nearly fell off my chair when they got back to me about half an hour after i applied), i could be working rather soon. Eep.

Anyway...

TTSS 30

Oropher tried hard to resist the temptation to smile as the loner rider reached the front of the palace, the dark haired maia looking a bit confused at the welcome he was receiving. It became somewhat harder as his lovely wife mind spoke him.

"**Shows how much my brother reads the letters I send him."** The king barely restrained a snort of amusement at the comment. Whether he read his letters or not, Galadhion could act and by the time he had reached the welcoming party on the steps of the palace of the greenwood, his expression had smoothed into a politely blank mask appropriate for one greeting family.

"Welcome home, Galadhion Daffydion, and please accept my congratulations on completing your training in politics. It is my great pleasure to announce that my Brother in Law has now earned his place on my council and will be welcomed with open arms." Oropher announced in his public speaking voice. Meriliel had to try hard not to laugh at the barely concealed shock on her brother's face as she was supposed to be the queen but it was still very funny. He would get laughed at in private however.

"My thanks, my Lord King and it would be my honour to join your council. I shall always endeavour to always to give you the best council for the green wood and her people as her most humble servant." Galadhion replied, even if he hadn't bothered reading the letters that had warned him, he could definitely pretend he knew what was happening. He wouldn't honestly be able to say that he'd finished his political training if he couldn't.

As they entered the main corridor of the palace, Meriliel couldn't resist a wicked grin at her little brother.

One to her.

XXX

"You play beautifully lady, though I confess, I do not recognise the song." Riona turned to look at the Vanyarin elf behind her, who was as musical and irritatingly perfect as ever.

"It is a song from my home land. My people's music is one of the few bits of culture I can hold onto and my husband loves listening to me sing. I sung to him long before we could understand each other." The blond bowed his head slightly.

"It is a strange configuration of harp that you use, a design from your own world?" He asked. Riona nodded.

"It is an Irish harp. Finarfin had it made for me as a wedding present. My husband isn't the only elf who enjoys the music of my people." Ingwë laughed softly. "Is there any particular reason for you visit my lord or did you just feel like visiting?"

"I thought you might like a warning lady. My lord Manwë has been rather satisfied recently and considering that this is the first good mood he's been in since he stole your children I felt you might want to know. For some reason this does not feel at all well to me." The ancient commented softly.

Riona rose from her stool and looked up at Ingwë, who she had just realised towered over her. The gentle elf was far more serious than Riona had so far seen him in the few visits he had made since that first strange one.

"I can think of one explanation for that," the elf raised an eyebrow questioningly, "All our children are now in positions to influence the elves of Arda as high ranking politicians within two realms and have good links to influence the others which was his original aim in sending the children there but whether this is the reason or not I will take your warning to heart and be careful." Riona said.

The blond elf raised a hand and brushed a hand over her cheek softly then turned to her husband, who had just entered the room and bowed to him.

"You are very lucky to have such a lady as your wife, my lord." He commented softly before leaving. Both maia watched him go before Eönwë turned back to his wife with an enquiring expression. Riona shrugged back, no more clear on what that was about than her husband.

XXX

Fea looked around her as she entered the golden wood. It was the last of the elfin realms for her to visit and it was utterly different from what she was used to. It was neither like the grey stone port of Mithlond where she had lived in before the building of Imladris and it definitely wasn't the now peaceful valley she co-ruled with her guardian but nor was it the greenwood either. Even though it was a wood like her cousin's realm, there was a very different feel to Lórinand.

When she reached the city deep within the golden woods Amdir was waiting with her with his son and many of the lords, and eclectic mix of Sindar and Silvan or Nandor as they had been known to her parents. Amdir lifted her hand to his lips as the elves round her whispered enthusiastically. Only the few that had been at Oropher's wedding were not watching the lady curiously. In a realm mostly populated with blonde people, the dark red brown of her hair was a great novelty, especially as these elves had much less contact with humans than the other realms.

"We, the people of Lórinand, welcome the Lady Russafea, daughter of Eönwë and Riona of the maia, Ward of Lord Elrond and Lady of Imladris to our fair realm. We hope you enjoy your stay in our realm and that this ties our realms more closely together in binds of love and kinship." The Sindar announced. Fea resisted the temptation to raise an eyebrow at him at the form of introduction. Granted, at her cousin's marriage they had effectively announced their heritage by default of having their parents there, but it was not officially part of their introductions. She guessed it was to combat any xenophobia that might be displayed by the elves of the insular realm, since no-one would bad mouth the daughter of the leader of the army of the valar.

"And I do also extend the well wishes both on behalf of my guardian and Lord King Gilgalad. It is good to see the tree given to the high king has been a well made gift to the realm and that your people flourish under the golden eaves of the _mellyn_ trees, it is our hope that the friendship between the noldorin realms will flourish as the trees of the golden wood do." She replied. There were quiet murmurings round the assembled elves at the comment on the source of the huge gold trees which the elves of the realm made their homes among. Ignoring the fact that she was clearly the main subject of gossip, Amdir led Fea up the stairs to the interlinked _talyn_ which made up his extended residence. Once they were in relative private, Fea ran her hand along the soft bark, smiling as the trees greeted her welcomingly. This one in which Amdir lived was the original tree that had been gifted via Galadriel and it remembered her because Gilgalad had shown Fea the plant when Tar-Aldarion had gifted it to the king so long ago. The auburn haired elleth couldn't help the relaxed smile as the tree recognised her and she felt its protection fall around her.

Eventually she looked up to see Amdir looking at her in amusement. She looked around the large _talen_ and noticed most of the nobility had disappeared though, noticeably, two of the remaining were Galadriel and Celeborn. She bowed slightly to the silver haired lord and his lady, neutral expression firmly in place and then raised a slightly challenging eyebrow at Celeborn. He returned it with a somewhat tight mouthed smile and an incline of his head. Galadriel just observed her with curiosity.

"Well met lady, you bare close resemblance to your mother." Galadriel commented softly. Fea grinned at her.

"So it has been noted my lady. Your father sends his best wishes by the way. He also sent the request for me to ask in his words 'whether you were planning to come home any time soon?'" Galadriel sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. Fea laughed before continuing. "He also commented that if you don't make it in the next thousand years or so you'll miss the greatest entertainment Valinor has ever seen." More than just the golden haired elleth raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Pray tell, what is that?" Was the response, Fea went slightly wide eyed with a wicked grin and responded in a false innocent tone.

"Why, My mother pranking Manwë of course!"

Fea made a mental note to add to the score board her mother kept at the next opportunity – Maia: 1 Lórinand: 0

XXX

Galadhion watched his sister and her husband in resignation. He had been gone a hundred years! A hundred flipping years! After a hundred years of marriage they were _still_ incredibly over damn romantic! One would have thought they'd have got over it by now.

In an attempt to get them back on track and possibly slightly less obviously in love, he asked a question.

"Why did you announce me with my blood father's name as opposed to Galion's?" Oropher looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"I would have thought it was obvious, you are far more likely to be respected and able to do your job if I remind them that you are not the son of a simple squire but of a lord Maia and closely related to the leader of the army of the valar." Oropher commented silkily, going back to fussing over his wife.

"Aren't you two due a child about now the way you go on?" Galadhion asked somewhat snappishly.

Oropher's hand went down to cover his wife's stomach as he kissed her rather thoroughly before looking back at his brother in law.

"Yes."


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Sorry this has taken so long, my mum borrowed my laptop which is where all the documents for TTSS is and i've only just got it back so i haven't been able to update. *Looks appologetic*.

TTSS 31

Riona was still sniggering at the looks on Daffyd's and Tuima's face at the news of their daughter's condition when she almost ran into somebody, thankfully running into their aura first. She looked up and saw Ingwë standing there, eyebrow raised.

"Should that expression make me worry for my Lord Manwë, Lady Riona?" He asked somewhat cautiously. Riona laughed and smiled at him.

"For once, no. My darling nephew has just been told that his daughter is pregnant and his reaction was rather amusing. I'm not sure that it had occurred to him that Arallë being married might imply that she was going to do something that might get her pregnant. I'm not sure that I'm evil enough to remind him exactly what she would be doing with Oropher to get her in that state." Ingwë snorted.

"You have a truly evil mind lady – you always seemed so quiet and sweet during the war of wrath. I don't think I ever appreciated how much the linguistic barrier prevented us from getting to know you before." Riona did a double take. It hadn't even occurred to her that he had been one of the generals in the war of wrath and she had trouble putting his present sweetly perfect face and overly perfect aura with the image of any of the battle worn males who had sat round those fires, or come back from battles on their rather fast trek across Arda. Ingwë raised an eyebrow at her obvious surprise.

"Pardon me, my lord, I had complete forgotten you, too, had been there and was trying to place your face with those I saw sitting round fires, or that I healed." RIona commented shaking her head. Ingwë smiled at her and bowed his head.

"I failed to get injured and end myself up in you excellent care so I doubt that you would have had much reason to notice me, especially as I generally stayed silent on the issue of you and Daffyd. It surprises me not that you do not remember me from that time, I hardly look the same within the safe confines of Valinor. Though, knowing you now, I wish I had then put more effort into communicating and getting to know you." Riona smiled at him, grinning as she saw the shell shocked visage of her nephew further down in the valley.

"Better late than never I suppose." Riona wasn't sure whether she imagined the sadness in his face the flicked and was gone almost as soon as it had come.

"Aye, better late than never." Ingwë echoed softly.

XXX

Fea was unusually careful as she hugged her cousin, who closely resembled a rising moon this late on in her pregnancy. She would have been there quicker but there had been the minor issue of winter in the way. Either way, Fea had got there in time to stop Meriliel getting to the stage where she wanted to kill her husband – who was by all accounts as bad as Eama had predicted.

Fea looked sideways at Oropher, trying not to grin. The blond elf was looking unusually ruffled, the elf rarely allowed a chink in his armour but now he was pale and a little jumpy but also _very _solicitous of his young wife. There was a decidedly resigned look about Meriliel, like she had given up on irritation.

Thankfully Thranduil and Galadhion stayed behind Fea and the Royal couple because she knew that if she caught either elf' expression then she and they would both laugh.

XXX

For probably the first time, Riona sought out Ingwë, mostly as he was suitably far from her nephew for him not to be able to get near. She wasn't sure who was more stressed, Oropher or Daffyd. Conveniently, the elf-king was in his garden when Riona turned up.

When he turned round and saw the red head sitting sedately on the stone bench he started. Riona had to resist the temptation to grin at having successfully turned the tables on the elf who had a bad habit of surprising her.

"Lady Riona!" He said in some shock. This time she laughed lightly.

"Well met Ingwë, the startled look suits you." She laughed again at the flat look he directed her way. Getting over his shock and slight irritation, Ingwë greeted her more formally. He then offered his arm and asked her to walk with him.

"So what brings you here, lady? It is usually I who comes to you." He stated softly. Riona smiled softly ahead.

"A desire to escape mainly. My nephew is as bad as his son in law about the impending birth. I don't remember him being this bad when Tuima was giving birth, it is maddening." Ingwë snorted with laughter at the frustration in Riona's voice.

"Not experiences I have, or most likely will ever have for that matter." Riona looked at him with a slightly surprised raised eyebrow.

"You are not married?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice. Ingwë ducked his head slightly, looking straight ahead as the slightest tint of pink coloured his cheeks.

"No, lady, nor will I ever be I suspect. There doesn't seem to be an elleth out there for me." He sighed softly. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"Surely you have met someone you fancy in the many years of your life, my lord? I cannot imagine any lady saying no to you." The king sighed again and paused for a long moment before answering.

"It is not so much not having found one as the fact that she is not available for courting." Riona raised an eyebrow at him. "It would hardly be proper for me to court an already married lady." He commented quietly. The eyebrow shot into her hairline as the king ducked his head. The expression changed to one of blank confusion at Riona's next comment.

"Apparently the valar read Mills and Boon." Riona laughed at him softly and brushed off the open query on his face.

XXX

Galadhion was exceptionally glad that his maia blood allowed him to know when his sister was going to go into labour since it allowed him to make sure that a certain blond elfin king was a _long_ way from the palace when she did. It would take at least an hour for a messenger to get to the king to tell him that his wife was finally giving birth. Thankfully, though maia childhoods took longer, the pregnancy was slightly shorter and so Oropher wasn't insisting on staying next to his wife all the time yet.

By the time they got back to the palace Meriliel was already far into labour and the blond king was panicking enthusiastically. Galadhion and Thranduil looked at each other in frustration as Galion stood nearby, trying not to laugh at his king.

"Why has she gone into labour early, is something wrong, are they going to be okay?" Oropher suddenly said, the words getting faster as he worked himself up. The maia rolled his eyes and sighed deeply before grabbing the king's shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Oropher, Meriliel is fine, trust me she is my sister and we are maia. She hasn't gone into labour early, maia pregnancies are slightly shorter than elfin ones." Oropher nodded dumbly before pulling away and beginning ranting again. Thranduil almost growled in frustration as Galadhion rolled his eyes. Suddenly his hand shot out and Oropher slumped, to be caught by his brother in law and placed on the nearest couch. Both Thrandul and Galion stared at him in shock.

"Yes, I did just deliberately knock out the king. Yes he will wake up in time for Meriliel to finally bloody well give birth rather than scream and will be able to go do daddy things once she has. Look at it this way, at least no one will have killed him before his child is born." The elves decided not to comment at the slightly crazed look of frustration in Galadhion's eyes.

True to his word, the king rose from the dead a few minutes before they finally heard the baby's first cry. Oropher looked slightly confused as he heard the baby cry, blinking the last sleep out of his eyes, before he bounced up as he registered what it must mean.

Not long after the midwife allowed the males into the bedroom where Meriliel looked tired but happy and Fea was holding a bundle in her arms. Oropher sunk onto the side of the bed and took his wife's hands and kissed each palm, looking utterly relieved before turning to Fea, who had walked up to him.

"Your daughter, my lord." Oropher took the baby gently, automatically placing one hand behind her neck to support it before cuddling the child close and kissing her forehead.

"Mae Govanen Losmeril." He whispered softly, holding the child tightly, eyes adoring as he regarded the strawberry blonde in his arms. At his wife's bidding he moved along the bed so she could look at the child as well. Meriliel brushed her fingers through the still damp hair with a soft smile.

"You can tell she is related to Riona and Fea, can't you?" She whispered. Oropher nodded his head absently, still gazing at the child absently.

"She is absolutely beautiful." He commented very softly before finally looking up at his wife with a brilliant smile the likes of which none in the room could remember having ever seen. "Thank you, my love."


	32. Chapter 32

TTSS32

The entirety of the Greenwood was utterly enchanted by Losmeril, even those who had objected to Oropher marrying Meriliel. Not long after the birth, the lords and ladies from all the realms came to congratulate the parents. The interesting part was that, after missing the wedding it was socially totally unacceptable for Galadriel and Celeborn not to come, whatever the realities of the two doriathin ellyn's relationship.

The two glowing elves followed their king and his son, neutral expressioned. Oropher and Fea had somewhat fixed looks, though the latter's was somewhat warning. Meriliel was oblivious, completely concentrated on her child who was wrapped in her arms.

Once Amdir had paid his respects and it was the couple's turn, Celeborn was very consciously polite but, to everyone's surprise, Galadriel actually knelt down by Meriliel and brushed the fabric away from Losmeril's face. The infant gargled at the touch and tried to grab her finger. Galadriel laughed and played with the little girl's hand a bit.

"She is a truly delightful child, highness." The lady commented softly. Meriliel smiled and glowed at the compliment and even Oropher loosened up a bit. Fea smiled at the two, she had learnt in her stay in Lorínand that Galadriel was by far the more tactful of the pair and reflected in many ways her father's calm consideration.

XXX

Fea nearly smiled at the looks on Galadriel and Celeborn's faces as they looked around. Meriliel was sitting on a bench, curled up to her father while Riona was nuzzling Losmeril's face and the rest of the family just sat around being content.

Celeborn seemed somewhat confused about where they were while Galadriel was going swiftly _very_ pale. When she heard her father's voice as he entered the clearing, she glared somewhat uncharacteristically in his direction. She didn't notice both Fea and her mother grinning slightly at the lady. By the time Finarfin got into the clearing, Galadriel looked ready to rant at him, obviously not having worked out how she and Celeborn were in Valinor. She didn't rant however, mostly because Finarfin was with Ingwë.

Fea had to resist the temptation to laugh at the look on Galadriel's face as her father hugged her enthusiastically before greeting the flawed looking Celeborn who had never seen his father in law so openly affectionate.

While Finarfin was reacquainting himself with his daughter (and eventually telling them that he had convinced Riona and co. to bring them into one of the dream visions so he could talk with them) Ingwë went over to fuss the baby.

Riona quite happily passed the infant to the high king, showing him how to hold a child as she did. The pale elf sunk to the bench with a look of adoration on his face as he held the child close. Very gently, Ingwë pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulled back slightly and smiled at her with the most content look Riona had ever seen on his face. Eventually, he looked round to her mother.

"What is her name?" He asked quietly. Meriliel smiled.

"Her father name is Losmeril, her mother name is Airatari." Ingwë raised an eyebrow.

"Snow rose I understand but Copper Queen fails to make sense to me." The smile that Meriliel sent him was quite cryptic.

"It will make sense in time, High King, mother names are generally chosen with a certain amount of foresight." The elder frowned slightly, wondering how the baby would ever be a queen. He was distracted from his thoughts by Losmeril gargling at him and pulling a lock of his long hair gently. His eyes melted into that soft look generally associated with babies and he went back to playing with the child.

XXX

About a month after birth, during which all sorts of ceremonies and traditions were up held, the well wishers went home and Meriliel and Oropher were left with their child. Taking advantage of the fact that Oropher still seemed to be on a cloud of paternal joy and inclined to do anything for her, she told him of her daughter's mother name and was mildly surprised by his calm acceptance of it. She had expected more of a reaction at her giving the child a Quenya mother-name. When Oropher noted her surprise, he simply commented that, considering her heritage, it made sense. Not one to argue with something in her favour, Meriliel just shrugged it off. Riona had looked rather smug at her nephew who had been rather sure that Oropher would object.

The greenwood settled down into their new routine with their new young princess, who was absolutely doted on by everyone present. Meriliel found it funniest watching Thranduil with his new baby sister though. Her step-son (she still found that concept peculiar) was clearly designed to be a father, the way he was always so wonderful around Losmeril. Galadhion thoroughly enjoyed looking after his niece as well, though he always seemed a bit unsure what to do with babies. Both males were very quick to hand her back to the nearest female the moment her nappies needed changing however. Thankfully aforementioned females were generally maids – nappy changing was one of the things that made Meriliel extremely glad of being married to king since she liked that about as much as Galadhion and Thranduil.

Losmeril grew noticeably faster than any of the three maia children had but also noticeably slower than elfin children. Though some elves worried over their princess's slow development, Meriliel simply pointed out that she, her brother and cousin had all taken several hundred years to grow rather than the usual elfin fifty years to reach physical maturity. Personally both she and Oropher (not to mention Thranduil, Galadhion and her father) were very glad that Losmeril was taking a long time to grow up. She was pleased because it gave her that bit more time with her babies and the males because it meant they had longer before elves would start asking after her. Not one of them liked the idea of Losmeril being old enough to be into males.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Imladris, Fea and Elrond were getting more and more stressed. Elrond was by far the worst of the two because the main issue was Númenor. Though there was no longer contact with the island, it didn't stop him getting reports of what was happening there. There was also the factor of the men of Númenor setting up progressively more dominions in Arda and building an empire in the more southerly parts of Arda.

What reports that the elves of Imladris received of Elros's descendants were not generally good, they had grown to hate the Valar and the elves and were becoming progressive less likeable as a power. The former hatred, as Fea pointed out, was understandable – she was hardly pro-Valar but the latter was somewhat ironic since the entire race was descended from elves.

Riona and the valinorian maia attempted to keep an eye on the human isle as much as they could for Elrond but it was difficult, mostly because of their separation from the primary source of information on Númenor, also known as Manwë. Thankfully Ingwë was able to pass on much of what the Lord Vala said, since Manwë hadn't worked out his connection to his rebellious maia.

One evening, when Riona had both families gathered together in yet another dream vision, Losmeril being tutored like they had their children, Ingwë turned up with a confused frown on his face. Riona raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what had caused such a look on his normally serene face.

"There has been some interesting new from Númenor, some news I think might actually be good, though I don't know." Elrond looked up from where he was sitting, piercing look on his face. Fea also raised an eyebrow from her own place. "Apparently, one of the faithful has become king of Númenor and is trying to return them to the ways of old before they turned from the Valar."

There was dead silence for a moment before Riona commented.

"As good as that is, unless he has a suitably strong heir, that's doomed to failure." Everyone looked at her in some confusion. "I was just thinking back to the late Roman Empire. Constantine successfully turned the empire Christian and generally managed to make it stick, but once or twice later emperor's tried to revoke that Christianity but by the time they were doing it, Christianity was too big and stuck in the culture to get rid of and only those individuals were up for returning to the old ways. It seems to me to be similar in that this new attitude is far too ingrained in the people of Númenor for it to be repented. If he's got a strong enough heir to follow him then maybe it'll work but if he hasn't, then, well..." There was silence again before Elrond looked enquiringly at Ingwë. The high king seemed to get the question the peredhil lord was asking.

"His heir is a daughter named Miriel and his brother opposes him, the brother also has a not particularly nice son who follows his father's views." Elrond closed his eyes.

"How do you mean not particularly nice?"

"Violent, war-like, vitriolic but a good speaker unfortunately, no respect for women – he's been noted to beat up some of his girlfriends, got servants pregnant then thrown them out and such like, he seems to view women as objects for sex, baby producing and making his life easier rather than thinking intelligent people. Unfortunately he has a lot of loyalty, especially out of equally unpleasant men who he intends to facilitate. Of about average intelligence, seems to think he is indestructible and has no notion of being opposed." Riona snorted as the elf finished his character profile.

"Sounds absolutely lovely, that one." She commented sarcastically then looked at Elrond. "No offence Elrond but Númenor sounds just a bit stuffed from that. Maybe we should rechristen it Atalantë?" The peredhil snorted derisively at the suggested name, one which implied that Númenor had fallen. Riona looked round sardonically.

"So who is up for a betting pool for how long it takes for them to do something irrevocably and incredibly stupid?"

"What do you define as irrevocably and incredibly stupid?" Fea asked for her guardian.

"I don't know, laying siege to Valinor perhaps?" Riona suggested with an expressive shrug.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Last chapter for a couple of weeks since i'm going to egypt for two weeks and will not have internet or my laptop. I'm afraid i probably won't reply to this chapter's reviews (my excuse for forgetting with the previous chapter's reviews would be the running round like a headless chicken, packing) but they would still be appreciated.

TTSS33

Gilgalad watched Fea with some concern. She was visiting Lindon for the first time in some years and had only been there a few days. What was making the high king worried however was that she was standing, holding onto a balcony, pale faced and swaying. With a surge of protectiveness, he went over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. He felt a slight warmth as she put her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. When she had stopped shaking, he pulled back and asked what the problem was. Fea gave him a watery smile.

"Sauron again." Gilgalad pulled her back to him as understanding dawned. Though it was not that common for Fea to brush minds with the fallen maia, every time she was rather shaken after the event. After a short while of silence, Fea spoke again. "He is expanding into the realms of Númenor, I sense, I'm not sure, well, something _foreboding_ about this." Her graze flickered to the high king, who had a somewhat sardonic eyebrow raised. "Yes, I know that it is never good when it involves Sauron but this is different, there is a long term sense of issue here. It is like a premonition of things to come I suppose. There is a sense of _almost_ a prophesy if you know what I'm getting at."

Gilgalad nodded, frown on his face. It almost sounded like Fea was actually having a moment of foresight but one more in terms of feeling than vision.

"Do you have anything cheerful to add to this 'almost foretelling'?" He asked jokily. Fea slapped him lightly and glared. A short staring match ensued; ended by Fea poking his side, a place she had long known was ticklish. The two of them descended into a pile of giggling children, happily trying to tickle each other. Once they had given up on tickling each other, they sat, leaning against the wall of the deserted corridor grinning wildly. Neither had enjoyed such a moment of lightness in far too long.

"That was very immature, wasn't it?" Gilgalad asked, grinning at the red head beside him.

"And?" Fea asked. "Even the rulers need the occasional moment of lightness. As for your oh so well phrased question, apparently a tragic hero is being born – one who will save the now but damn the future and bugger me if I know what that means."

Gilgalad grinned at her, still slightly euphoric.

"To be totally honest, I'm more interested in the other side my dear – your front is infinitely more interesting than the back, not that you don't have a very nice arse." His grin widened slightly at the jaw dropped look of complete shock on Fea's face at the comment and his grin widened at her blush as he gave her a suggestive look to go with the comment.

Score one for him.

XXX

All four maia, plus Finarfin, Fingolfin and Ingwë sat watching the scene magically.

Once they had closed down the connection, Fingolfin turned to Riona.

"No offense lady, but I think my grandson won that one." Riona laughed along with everyone else.

"True, though in all fairness, it shows my daughter's campaign to get him to marry her is on the road to success as well since he has now declared his attraction." Fingolfin laughed.

"He doesn't stand a chance does he?" Riona grinned and laughed, looking sideways at her husband.

"Nope, but at least he isn't being an arse about it." Eönwë just wore a long suffering look as everyone laughed at him. The maia had long got used to the idea that he was never going to live that down.

XXX

Both Fea and Gilgalad were somewhat surprised when Cirdan opted to go with Fea and her guard when she returned to Imladris after her visit to Lindon. Before they left Gilgalad took Fea into one of the private sitting rooms to say good bye more personally.

The two regarded each other silently for a short while before either said anything. Gently, Gilgalad raised a hand to Fea's face and brushed his fingers down her cheek.

"You will visit again soon, sooner than in between your last visits?" He asked quietly, running the pad of his thumb across her lower lip.

"You will have to visit me as well, Imladris has some new additions we have yet to show off to you as of yet." Gilgalad smiled and laughed softly. Fea stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his cheek in a butterfly kiss. "I have to go, I wouldn't want to keep Cirdan waiting."

She turned a left the room, followed by the high king who knew he had to _formally_ bid the party fair well as well. He carefully didn't note the amused look on the ancient telerin's face at the slightly glazed look he still wore when officially bidding them goodbye.

He also did not watch until Fea was out of sight; at least that was what he told himself anyway.

XXX

Elrond sat with Cirdan in a less formal private area of Imladris, both with large glasses of Dorwinnion in hand. After some catching up and a fair bit of obligatory small talk, Elrond turned to Arda's oldest elf with a quizzical look.

"So what was your reason for coming here then, unless you just wanted to enjoy the scenery?" Cirdan smiled wryly. Despite Ereinion's best attempts at teaching the peredhil, Elrond could be very blunt on occasions.

"I came because, aside from your good self, I am the closest Ereinion has to kin this side of Valinor." Elrond simply raised an eyebrow at the cryptic statement. The silver haired lord was silent for a moment before explaining further in his infuriatingly laconic way. "As Fea's guardian, you cannot fulfil the role of kin for the high king in this instance."

Elrond thought the statement over trying to work out what he could mean before what the lord could be implying dawned on his. He was not overly amused by the way Cirdan laughed as his jaw dropped in realisation.

"I think that, considering their increased closeness at this latest visit, it might be an idea for them to formally start courting." Eventually Elrond managed to close his mouth.

"Increased closeness?"

"Yes, they were stretching behaviour about as far as they were allowed to go without formally being in a relationship. Most of the lords of Lindon were virtually hit over the head with their obvious affection if they were in the same room together." Elrond had to laugh at the way Cirdan put it, the old lord had a thoroughly dry if somewhat wicked sense of humour. He supposed being the oldest surviving elf in Arda meant the elf had had plenty of time to develop such a sense of humour.

"Situations considered, it would have to be a long and somewhat leisurely courtship between them, it is not like they are often together long enough to fulfil the tradition and many really have to be done in person." Cirdan smiled slightly.

"Mmm, it will give them time. I suspect it would be better for them not to be married until this present little crisis with Sauron is resolved." Elrond nodded and was silent for a while as he contemplated his ward and king's relationship. Suddenly a slightly disturbing thought occurred to him. He would have dismissed it immediately if it hadn't been for the fact that this was Cirdan he was dealing with, the ancient elf had been known to act in others interest without asking them first before now.

"Ereinion does know you are here, asking this, doesn't he?" Elrond voiced the dawning suspicion, hopes that it was wrong fading quickly at the look on Cirdan's face.

"That boy doesn't always know what is good for him and has never been all that good at propriety." Cirdan commented. Elrond sighed deeply.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Cirdan just stared out of the window and took a swig of his wine. Eventually he shrugged and smiled sweetly with an innocent blink.

"Oh, I will tell him when I get back. When Fingon left him under my care it was with the specific request to do what was best for his young one." The elf shrugged expressively. Elrond stared at him until he caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and then burst out laughing.

XXX

That night when he entered the dream vision, Elrond was somewhat surprised to find himself inside a portrait gallery style room similar to one such recently built in Imladris that he hadn't yet worked out what to do with. With the peredhil were only Eönwë and Cirdan, the latter of whom was looking around with confused curiosity.

"Welcome to Valinor, Lord Cirdan." The maia stated softly. Elrond winced slightly at the look of pained longing that crossed the silver lord's face. He had forgotten the long bitterness that Cirdan held at having been prevented from coming to Valinor because of Thingol's preoccupation with Melian. Though he could technically cross now, he would not break the oath he had taken to remain until all the elves had left Arda.

"I believe that you two have to discuss something with me involving my daughter?" Elrond couldn't help a slight grin at Cirdan's confusion. Obviously it wasn't only the humans who found old age made them forget. Schooling his expression, Elrond stepped in.

"May I introduce Fea's father, Lord Eönwë of the maia, leader of the army of the Valar?" Elrond couldn't resist grinning in immense satisfaction at the way they usually unshockable lord's jaw dropped in pure, undiluted amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Glorybee - you wanted more Gilgalad/Fea action?


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Thank you to everyone who whished me a good holiday - it was wonderful in Egypt. Anyone who was worrying about my safety there - i was in Sharm el Sheik, any idiot trying to stir trouble there would be killed by the locals before they got anywhere since the entire town exists purely on tourism. Incidently, if you are ever there take the trip up mount Sinai to see the dawn - the view is beyond amazing and whatever people say, the bedouine there are amazingly nice and helpful (probably partly because thier income is entirely based on the tourists). The guide i had up there was a perfect gentleman and was very helpful in making sure i survived the grueling trip up and then down the mountain.

TTSS 34

**AN: Warning, the language in this chapter gets a bit dirty. Yes, I know previous chapters have had some cussing in but there is a bit more in this one. Apologies to anyone this offends, no offense is intended, hence warning. Hopefully no-one will find it too strong.**

Fea hugged the sleeping half-maia on her knee as she looked at her two cousins, Oropher and Thranduil. The elder of the blond elves smiled at the sight, the red in both females' hair shining in the firelight. Galadhion rose quietly and perched himself on the arm of the chair, gently running his hand through his niece's hair, smiling softly.

"She'll soon be too large to sit on your lap." Oropher commented softly. Fea smiled at him, a hint of sadness in her gaze.

"I know, why do you think I'm savouring it now?" They relaxed back into companionable silence for a little while before Meriliel spoke up.

"How is your courtship with the high king going?" The younger maia grinned slightly at the supremely content look on her cousin's face at that question. Oropher also had to smile, having heard of the rather interesting meeting between Fea's father, Elrond and Cirdan that had started the slightly unorthodox courtship.

"Well." Was the brief reply. Thranduil, Galdhion and Oropher exchanged amused looks when Meriliel huffed in annoyance

"That was a request for details cousin mine." Fea smiled serenely.

"I know."

"Oh for..." Fea laughed into the middle of her cousin's irritated exclamation and finally obliged Meriliel, detailing what sounded like a rather slow and tepid courtship. Even his and Meriliel's had been more enthusiastic and he had been taking deliberately slowly due to the rather delicate situation, not even getting onto the fact a war had also happened in the middle of his courtship! He interjected a comment to this affect into the two maia's conversation.

"Yes, we also don't live virtually on top of each other like you two did!" Fea snapped in response.

"I still think you would be better off taking up my earlier suggestion of marrying my son instead." Oropher responded and had the vast satisfaction of watching both choke in shock at the suggestion until they worked out from his grin that he was just teasing them. Fea marrying Thranduil was just _wrong_.

XXX

Riona sat on the garden bench in slight shell shock as she watched Ingwë pace up and down, anger evident in his posture. She had _never_ seen the serene, mild elf even close to this pissed off. As he paced furiously, assorted elves and maia appeared in the clearing.

Ingwë had stormed to them no more than an hour ago and snapped orders to bring quite an impressive list of Arda's inhabitants to their latest dream vision. Looking at the large list, Riona had selected a large lightly forested section of the garden with a clearing large enough to sit the group in relative privacy. Once they had finished explaining to those elves who had not visited before roughly what was going on, Riona turned to the agitated high king, wondering how to tell him that they were all gathered for whatever he had to say. As if sensing her gaze, Ingwë turned to look at Riona before turning to the group.

The golden blond elf fixed them all with a piercing gaze and was silent for a minute or so as he took a few deep, calming breaths, though anger still flashed in his bright blue eyes. Riona was extremely glad it wasn't her he was angry with. Eventually he spoke.

"I have just come from speaking with Manwë about Númenor." A humourless smile crossed the too perfect face as Elrond closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "Tar-Palantir has died and his shit faced git of a nephew has forced Tar-Palantir's daughter, Miriel, to marry him and usurped the throne from her turning the people of Númenor back away from the elves and the valar again." He raised an eyebrow as Riona coughed slightly in surprise.

"You swore!" Ingwë laughed hollowly at the shocked exclamation.

"I did not only get it reported to me but my lord showed me the recent events. The sight of any person treating any female in such a way is enough to make the most gentle person spit flames of anger. I... I... I cannot articulate just how..." He let loose a frustrated sigh. "If I could, I would help her die just to save her from the pain – I would not be so kind to Ar-fucking-Pharazon!" He ground out the last name and followed it with several highly colourful expletives that finished in a very strong insult. He stopped swearing when he noticed Meriliel covering her daughter's ears. He apologised quickly, if somewhat distractedly.

They talked further about what had happened and very soon Meriliel wandered off with her daughter, mostly because Ingwë was still spouting profanities whenever the Númenorean king or one or two other member of his court were mentioned.

Throughout the night, Riona watched the Vanyarin elf in some amazement – he hadn't even been like this in the War of Wrath, he'd just been tired dirty and a bit zealous like everyone else!

XXX

At breakfast the next day all four elves, well three (Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel) plus Fea, sat down, still somewhat shocked by the way Ingwë had behaved. After a while of silence Fea looked penetratingly at Glorfindel.

"Have you ever seen him like that?" She asked the Vanya. Glorfindel mutely shook his head.

"No, though I have heard of one occasion where he was apparently as such, it was when I was in Mandos' halls though..." The rest of the people in the room stared at him. Glorfindel cough uncomfortably. "Apparently it was when the order to muster for the War of Wrath came; he apparently spent the entire arming process spouting profanities strong enough to make the armourers white and didn't stop swearing until the ships sailed for Arda.

Fea raised an eyebrow.

"How in the name of Eru did he learn to swear among the most singularly clean, well behaved, saintly, absolutely_ boring_ race of elves ever to exist?" She asked. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at her.

"So I am clean, well behaved, saintly and absolutely boring then?" He asked dryly. Fea just returned the expression.

"No, my lord Glorfindel – you are the exception that proves the rule. Now how the hell did your king pick up such interesting language?" The blond regarded her for a minute before his face split into a wicked grin.

"Why, the Noldor of course, though the telerin sailors have a pretty good range of colourful language – especially when something goes wrong with their ships." Glorfindel said innocently, though with a slight hint of mischief.

Both Noldor in the room just rolled their eyes.

XXX

As the council meeting ended, Losmeril bounced into the room and on to her mother's lap, a place she was definitely getting too big for, to the soft sappy looks of most of the councillors.

"Nana?" She asked, big green eyes so like her mother's wide.

"Yes Losmeril?" Her mother asked cautiously. When her daughter said her name like that, there was probably trouble in the little girl's mind.

"Nana, what does shit and bugger and fucking mean?" Meriliel's eyes flickered to her husband who covered his eyes with a deep sigh. Thranduil and Galadhion were both grinning at her, enjoying watching her try and deal with her offspring. The councillors had a range of expressions from shock to horror at the words coming out of their young princess's mouth.

"They are nasty words that aren't used in polite company Losmeril. If your father or I ever catch you saying any of those words ever again then you will be punished, is that clear?" Meriliel replied gently. Losmeril nodded eyes still wide with fake innocence.

"But what do they mean Nana? And why are they bad?" Oropher noticed the look his wife was giving him and came over to help out, kneeling by the pair.

"Losmeril, they are words good little girls shouldn't know the meaning of because they are bad words that people make up sometimes. They sometimes use them when they are in such a bad mood that they forget to behave like elves and instead behave like orcs instead. Maybe when you are all grown up you will find out what you mean but you are never to use them ever, am I clear?"

Losmeril nodded contemplatively. Just as Oropher was about to rise again Losmeril asked another question which had everyone staring at her in shock.

"So does that make Manwë a friggin stupid cunty asshole then?" Carefully not looking at her husband, brother or step son, Meriliel bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, trying very very hard not to laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Here be another chapter, once again, sorry about the wait again.

To the reviewers, i'm very sorry about not replying but my life right now is rather hectic so i'm having a bit of trouble getting round to thing but i do read and appreciate the reviews - just so you know you are appreciated.

Anyway, Enjoy!

TTSS 35

Fea woke from her latest dream vision smiling. More than ten years after the event, neither Meriliel nor Oropher had forgotten nor forgiven Ingwë for his colourful language upon Ar-Pharazon taking the throne of Númenor. It had resulted in multiple embarrassing incidents over the years. Losmeril had an amazing ability to remember impolite words, it seemed.

Today was a good day Fea decided fairly quickly, she had little paperwork to do and the kitten that Gilgalad had given her was more than willing to be played with. Even better, Claudia didn't try and eat anything unsuitable either. The little ball of black and white fluff seemed to be content to lie around adorably and be scratched, an unusual state for the usually mischievous feline. As she played with the kitten, she grinned in remembrance at the way her usually very sensible mother had dissolved in a pool of gushy goo at the kitten. Apparently her mother was a cat person.

When she went to lunch, Fea took the little cat in one hand and went, smiling quite contentedly. Elrond also smiled when she deposited Claudia at her food bowl on the floor in a corner of the dining room.

The two sat down to their meal with Glorfindel and Erestor in an increasingly rare moment of domestic bliss unimpeded on by the darkening world situation.

XXX

Ingwë grinned and held out his arms for the little girl who happily bounced up onto his lap.

"Do your parents know you are here Airatari?" He asked softly. She shook head, beaming up at the high king. It had taken him a while to work out how Riona did the dream visions, but eventually he had managed it. He probably shouldn't have taken like he did but he liked playing with Arallë's little daughter too much and it was hardly like the child objected herself.

Many of the Vanya he passed as he played with her just smiled at the pair. His people all knew about his desire for a wife and children so none of them begrudged their king his desire to borrow other people's children on occasions. He was pretty sure that many of them found his soft spot for the half maia child particularly charming.

Once Airatari had burnt off her excess energy she begged him to teach her more about the Vanya. Ingwë was more than willing to oblige her and she loved knowing thing neither her Nana nor Ada knew, since the ancient elf taught her things only taught to the Vanya or sometimes things that only he knew.

Eventually though, he regretfully sent her back to her body since her parents would worry if she didn't return to them.

XXX

Oropher watched his wife, wandering what the hell was wrong with her.

Suddenly, with no apparent reason, she had stiffened up and gone pale before wilting into her throne beside him. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he noticed his son lowering Galadhion to the floor, Galion helping. Galadhion was as pale as his sister and they both wore matching hundred yard stares.

After what seemed like an eternity, Meriliel finally spoke.

"Where is Losmeril?" She muttered in a raw sounding voice. Almost as if summoned by her words, Oropher heard a slight commotion outside before a guard entered the throne room with Losmeril carried on one hip, sobbing brokenly into his chest as her nursemaid followed, looking lost on worried.

"I am sorry your majesty, she just..." The Nursemaid began before she was interrupted by Meriliel.

"Bring her here." The words were slightly louder than previously, if no less raw. The guardsman hurried over and as they neared the queen, Losmeril pulled out of his arms and ran to her mother, who deposited the girl in her lap and wrapped her in her arms. Losmeril promptly burst into tears and buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Meriliel held her close, look of mute horror on her face.

"What happened?" Oropher asked, wondering what on earth could cause such an effect. Absently he noted that all the people affected had maia blood.

"Didn't you feel it?" Meriliel asked brokenly. "How could you not feel it? The entire earth shuddered! The surface of the world itself has changed! How could you not feel the horrific... terrible..." Meriliel drew in a shuddering breath, holding her daughter closer to her.

XXX

Gilgalad held Fea close as assorted elves watched on in confusion and worry as the maia shuddered, her legs having already given out.

"Sauron?" He asked when she seemed calm enough. She shook her head violently, holding onto his tunic like her life depended on it.

"No, Eru." She stuttered to general confusion. What would Eru do that could have such an effect, everyone knew Sauron was evil but... "Sauron no longer has a body, his spirit travels back to Mordor but, bloody," She heaved a sob, muffling the next few hysterical words; "what a price!"

Elrond arrived and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to add comfort but she just looked at him with horrified grief in those large green eyes.

"Oh Elrond! I am so sorry! Númenor is..." She heaved another sob; hand over mouth as she stared at her guardian. The eyes of more than one elf widened at the word Númenor, trying to figure out what in Morgoths name connected Eru and Númenor and how it could cause such distress.

XXX

Riona knelt with Tuima at the top of the cliffs above Aqualondë, holding her neice-in-law to her as they watched the wooden ships sink and heard the screams of so many men, horrified at such destruction. Riona had to some extent seen war but to see an entire fleet sink into the waves was a horror beyond what she had previously seen.

Eventually they were sure there were no survivors to come ashore. When Eru did destruction of biblical proportions, he did it thoroughly, Riona thought. Soon she saw her husband and nephew leave the shore where they had been waiting just in case with orders to destroy any of those who tried to come ashore.

Riona rose on somewhat shaky legs and, with Tuima not far behind, rushed down to meet her husband, flinging herself into his arms. Every maia out there was probably in a similar state of shock and horror as they had all felt the awesome power of Eru rise in anger at the men of Númenor trying to lay siege to Valinor.

No one had felt Eru's power in the time Riona had been in Valinor and she doubted there were any who had felt The One use his power in anger, especially not so overwhelmingly. Riona was in no doubt that not only had the fleet been sunk but the Island as well.

She let go of her husband's neck as she, and just about everyone else present, felt the vast presence of the Valar as all _fourteen_ of them arrived on the shore, all looking as pale as the maia. Riona watched in confusion as the most mysterious of the Valar raised his hand towards the ocean and let loose his own burst of power outwards to the east.

Riona wasn't sure how long it took for whatever Ulmö was doing to be done but when he was, the Valar came in her direction. Whatever she frequently behaved like, Riona did have both manners and a sense of self preservation. In the presence of all fourteen Valar, she sunk into a deep curtsey, while all around her also sunk into similar signs of obeisance.

"Lady Riona, when in your dream vision tonight you shall have to warn the Elfin lords and particularly you daughter's guardian and beloved that the faithful ones will be coming ashore soon and may need help when they get there." Rioba nodded, still far to shaken to speak.

"The faithful ones?" Her husband asked, apparently a bit harder to shake into inarticulateness. Manwë nodded once.

"Those of Númenor who remained faithful to us have been saved from Eru's wrath for their faith. They are lead by a man named Elendil and to an extent, his son Isildur also." Mandos jumped in then before Manwë could speak again.

"They are significant – it is imperative they survive for the future for their task is not yet done." All four maia nodded mutely at the Valar, not having anything to say.

XXX

The collected lords of Lindon watched the wall where somehow Fea had managed to project of view of the ships of the faithful coming ashore. The ships looked rather battered and the people; men, women and children, looked battered and shocked but otherwise in reasonable health.

Once everything of any great interest had passed, Fea let go of the spell and turned to the white lords. Each of them had been shocked to the core by the revelation that Númenor had been sunk by Eru himself, changing the very face of the earth. There was silence, laden with a range of heavy emotions. Eventually someone spoke.

"Why does this give me such a heavy sense of foreboding Fea?" Elrond asked her helplessly. Fea looked at him darkly and just laughed as soft, humourless laugh.


	36. Chapter 36

In celebration of the fact i have managed to write chapter three of the sequel to TTSS. Yes, i know that isn't very far in but its the first chapter i've written in months and so i'm somewhat pleased with the apparent return of my muse.

Thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated. I didn't realise just how successful i apparently was at conveying the emotions and general horror of the fall of Numenor. It's nice to actually know that my writing had the desired effect.

TTSS 36

Elrond and Gilgalad went over stand by Oropher, Galion and Eama and the group watched the assorted maia hug each other. The Peredhil lord took his eyes off the group of maia, who all seemed as shaken as each other, to the Vala sitting against a tree at the edge of the clearing, eyes shut. The lord of dreams was being more unobtrusive than Elrond would have thought possible for a Vala. All the same, His presence explained how the maia were touching each other.

Eventually the emotionalness of the meeting died down a bit, though none of the maia would let go of the others even then. Riona then focussed in on Elrond and Gilgalad.

"My Lords King Gilgalad and My Lord Elrond, I bare a message from Manwë, Lord of the Valar." Both elf-lords stared at her in slight shock. After a brief pause, Riona went on in a neutral voice the peredhil suspected was hiding powerful emotions. "He requests that, despite ancient divides between Númenor and the Elves, due to the fall of men, the Elves should unite with these men, called the faithful for their ongoing faith to the Valar and the Elves, and form an alliance with them for only through an alliance of elves and men shall the fallen one be defeated."

Both elves nodded seriously before Elrond noticed the look on Fea's face. Though she was still pale, there was the hint of an amused smiled dancing around her mouth and eyes. He raised a single eyebrow at her, eliciting a small giggle. Everyone looked at Fea since it was the first laugh anyone had heard from the moment Eru's power had risen up against the people of Númenor. The look on the assorted people's faces made her giggle again. Eventually she decided to explain.

"The only time I have heard mother use such an involved sentence or such formal language was when she was taking the piss out of Manwë. I find it somewhat ironic that the one time I hear my mother use both seriously, it is in the situation she was originally taking the piss out of." Elrond smiled slightly, it was indeed rather ironic.

"So does that mean that Manwë is still a..." The rest of what Losmeril was going to say wasn't heard as her mother snapped a hand over her mouth. Meriliel closed her eyes in horror as she hear Irmo snort with laugher. The somewhat mystic seeming Vala opened his eyes and grinned at the little girl.

"Yes, Airatari, he is." There were several snorts of laughter as Irmo just grinned at the girl unrepentantly.

XXX

Fea would never admit that she was slightly nervous about this trip but it didn't stop the fact that she was. She was clad in the same armour that she had donned for the war of Elves and Sauron and had a decent sized contingent of soldiers with her as she travelled southwards to where the faithful had come ashore.

With the heavily armed party were several wagons of help for the men who, though they had something – the haven of Pelagir that the faithful had set up to some extent could support them – still were in desperate need. This journey was both a good will gesture and genuine help because no true elf would ever leave children to suffer if they could help it.

After a lot of long travelling, this new kingdom of Gondor being further south than Fea had ever gone; they were finally met by a patrol force of men. The leader of the patrol stopped his horse shortly out of sword distance of Fea's before bowing slightly from the saddle, not removing his helm.

"Who is this that comes to the Realm of Gondor, new home of the men of Númenor?" He asked. So they still thought of themselves in terms of Númenor, Fea thought, well she supposed it had only been a couple of months since the fall.

"We are elves of Imladris, the Elvin haven in the former realm of Eriador. Our lord is Lord Elrond Peredhil, Vice Regent of High King Ereinion Gilgalad of the Noldor of Arda and the twin of Elros Tar-Minyatur, your first king. It is in the name of this kinship that we come with aid for your people." The humans seemed by shocked by this comment.

"It has been generations since our peoples have had contact!" Fea smiled at him, a change in expression that could just about be seen under her own helm. "May I enquire as to who it is that leads this group?"

Fea took her helm of and the leader of the other group mirrored her actions, revealing a middle aged man with a prematurely lined face – actually considering how long the men of Númenor lived the lines were probably not as prematurely lined as they seemed. He seemed very surprised to see that under the helm was a female.

"I am Russëfea, daughter of Eönwë, leader of the Army of the Valar and Riona of the Maia, ward of Lord Elrond Peredhil." If anything, the surprise on the man's face became more pronounced. "I am sure that some of your earlier kings mentioned me though with the more recent culture issues that might have been forgotten."

Fea wasn't sure if she could shock him more if she tried.

XXX

There were several men in the chamber that Fea was led into with her personal guard (after so long distrusting the race of men, Elrond was not going to let her have no guard) and all of them looked up when she entered. The one apparently in charge was a man who appeared in early middle age, though with the men of Númenor that could indicate an age anywhere in about a hundred year span. When He looked up he was wearing a welcoming smile that dropped slightly as his face paled when he saw Fea.

"My Lord King Elendil, well met." Fea greeted him politely, with a nod of her head as her rather exalted station dictated. The man attempted to answer, still rather shocked. The rest of the men round him seemed rather confused by his reaction. "I see you have met my mother." Fea commented with a grin.

"Your mother?" Fea laughed lightly.

"Yes, the red haired lady that occasionally seems to intrude on your dreams, giving helpful tips and such like. Manwë 'suggested' she do so since she has experience of playing with people's dreams in order to guide them and even my mother doesn't disobey direct orders from the lord of the Valar." Fea didn't mention exactly who was dumb enough to go up against the gods directly, it was not tactful in the circumstances.

"Why would Manwë want to guide us as such? I did not think we were exactly his favourite people right now." Fea shrugged expressively.

"How should I know why he does anything? Manwë's motives tend to be terribly obscure; though he does seem to have a vested interest in making sure the Kingdom of Gondor does well." Elendil blinked in surprise.

"That is good I suppose." He replied slowly. Fea laughed and removed her gauntlets.

"Shall we get to work then?"

XXX

Once the council was sat down, Oropher looked to his wife and brother in law, two of his more useful sources of information. He nearly smiled at the irony when it occurred to him that he had once wanted to train them as spies. Meriliel, apparently knowing what her was thinking, grinned slightly at him before speaking.

"It should be known that my cousin has reached this new human kingdom which has formed after the fall of Númenor. It seems correct to assume that at some point this new association with Elros's descendants will eventually result in an alliance of Elves and men." There was a general rumbling around the table. Oropher seemed to agree with the generally conservative views expressed by the assorted elves.

"There may indeed be a union of elves and men but not the elves of the Greenwood I think, we have no reason to either help or trust these men and any alliance will no doubt involve Noldorin control of sindars. I don't know what Amdir thinks but as long as I live, only I shall command the elves on Greenwood the great!" Meriliel looked at her brother and resisted the temptation to role her eyes as the assorted older elves agreed with their king quite enthusiastically.

If her husband kept that attitude up, they were so doomed.

XXX

Elrond, Gilgalad and Fea stood at the top of the steps of Imladris as the party of men rode closer to the city gates, watching the first Numenoreans to come to treat with the elves in more than a thousand years.

Fea sent out a gentle, soothing mind touch to Elrond as, though his face was impassive, she could feel his tenseness at this first meeting with his brothers descendants for such a long time – a long time even by elfin standards.

The noble man at the head of the party who bore the typical colouring of Númenor, the one passed down by Elros himself, dismounted when he reached the main courtyard. The rest followed suit as the man walked forward and bowed to the assembled elves, greeting them in heavily accented Sindarin.

Gilgalad and then Elrond stepped forward to greet their guests before Elrond introduced Fea. The eyes of both men widened significantly as they looked at her. Fea just smiled enigmatically.

"Well met my lord Isildur. It has been to long since your household have graced the halls of the elves. As lady of this house, I welcome you and offer hospitality." The man, who she was only slightly acquainted with, was still gaping at her as she spoke the ceremonial words and Fea couldn't resist a slight grin. With some effort she managed to keep it enigmatic as she led them into the halls of the last homely house.

Elves 1 : 0 to the Humans.


	37. Chapter 37

In celebration of having completed chapter 10 of the sequel to this (yes i have recent had a burst of inspiration) i am posting early.

Incidently, does anyone have any idea's for the title of Part 3? I am suffering a complete lack of ideas on that front.

TTSS 37

The hundred years or so succeeding the foundation of Gondor and Arnor did not win any awards for peace and cheerfulness. Despite having lost his body in the sinking of Númenor, Sauron apparently had no issues with carrying on his campaign of evil, though he had gone from trying to destroy the race of men from within to simply using terror and the threat of main force to subjugate them to his will.

The stress levels of the three maia were not helped by Oropher being his usual pig headed self. Even though the presence of the three maia had vastly improved relations between the Noldor and the Greenwood, it was mostly on a personal level and there was the simple fact that few sindar or Noldor were capable of working together.

XXX

"Papa, uncle, can you please knock their heads together?" Meriliel snapped as she paced across the sitting room, swearing sulphurously. It was one of those days that she was extremely glad that Ingwë had taken her daughter off for weapons lessons.

Ingwë, her father and great uncle took turns in teaching the half maia how to fight, since Oropher had stated that she would learn no more fighting than was proper for an elleth – namely long knives and archery. Whatever her father said though, as Losmeril hit adolescence she was also gaining reasonable competence with a range of other weapons.

"Unfortunately not my dear. We can't touch them remember?" Meriliel turned to where her aunt was standing by the door. For some reason, Riona was grinning insanely. More than one person in the room closed their eyes in resignation, since it was obvious she had done _something._

"What did you do?" Daffyd asked cautiously. Riona attempted and failed to pull off an innocent look.

"I decided that everyone needed a bit of cheering up. I also decided it was time to remind Manwë and Varda that I have yet to forgive them taking my child." Finarfin raised his eyebrows.

"That is a very long time to hold a grudge, lady." She shrugged.

"I said that I would not forgive them until my daughter is returned to me. Last time I checked, that had yet to happen." She cocked her head sideways, listening for something. "I think that might be my cue to run, since I don't think Tigger and Thumper are too happy with me right."

"Tigger and Thumper?" Fea asked her mother. "Dare I ask?" Riona laughed and plonked herself on her husband's lap, apparently not going to run even in the face of two irate Valar.

"Yep, Manwë and Varda's new nicknames to match their new look." Daffyd buried his head in his hand.

"Oh god." As if summoned, Manwë and Varda appeared in the doorway looking equally irate and comical. It was all the room's occupants could do not to laugh out loud at the pair.

XXX

"What has you so cheerful today Fea?" Elrond asked wearily as she placed a tray of food on his desk, rightfully assuming he had forgotten lunch again in favour of the worries of state.

"Mama decided to remind the Valar that she has yet to forgive them for taking us away in the name of cheering us up." Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously she was successful. What did she do?" Fea grinned wickedly.

"Painted Manwë's face with a tiger face and glued orange ears into his hair and made Varda look like a rabbit, also with the aid of face paint and glue on ears. They both also acquired tails." The look of pure amazement on Elrond's face got more and more incredulous throughout the explanation. Eventually he shook his head.

"Your mother truly is one of a kind, you know that?" Fea laugh.

"What got you so depressed, or was it Arda in general?" Elrond laughed hollowly.

"Reports from Gondor about Mordor. How the hell does a bodiless spirit cause so much trouble?" He sighed as Fea waited for a better explanation. "Smoke has been seen over mount doom. The inevitable war is beginning." He sighed and muttered an expletive, a sentiment Fea fully agreed with.

XXX

They were in their childhood home with their adopted father, since it was safer than the palace to talk in. Meriliel sat curled in Eama's arms as her brother paced fitfully and Galion watched on.

"What the bloody hell is Oropher thinking? He refuses a bloody alliance and refuses to prepare properly. No offence Arallë, but you husband is delusional! Why won't he prepare properly?" Meriliel snorted dryly, no idea herself. Out of some misguided sense of protection, Oropher deliberately kept her out the way of the preparations they were making for war, or apparently the lack thereof.

"What about the armour situation Galadhion? I know that armour is being prepared." She asked. He brother gave her a dark look.

"Wearing a bloody cooking pot on your head would probably be better than the standard issue stuff he's got made for the main army. Thank whichever deity is listening that Thranduil and I not only had the foresight to have decent armour made for us some time ago but also some for Ada as well." Thranduil snorted from the doorway.

"No bloody comment." Both maia raised their eyebrows at the prince questioningly, silently asking if he was going to drop them in it. He shook his head. "Out of curiosity, who is going to tell Ada that most of his general staff are military idiots?"

There were several dark laughs around the room and Meriliel replied.

"Considering the fact that, much as I love him, I have to admit that he is also a military idiot that happens to agree with all those morons?" Thranduil laughed humourlessly again.

"So we are agreed, the Greenwood is monumentally stuffed?" Galadhion gave the prince a wry look.

"Thank you, prince of mine, for raising my mood and filling my soul with hope about the oncoming war." Galadhion very nearly stormed out of the room, dark cloud hanging over his head. He wanted to kill his brother in law right now.

XXX

Elendil looked tired as he ascended the steps of Imladris to greet the high king. He had good reason to, Gondor was actually in a state of war with Sauron and he was in the hidden valley for the purpose of formalising a military alliance between the Noldorin and his people.

It did not take long for them to come up with terms for the alliance, mostly since there was a need to hurry that precluded windy negotiations.

The most significant decision made was that Gilgalad would head the alliance, though the individual components would still be headed by their individual leaders. It had been decided because Gilgald was the only one who could get the non-Noldorin elves to join the alliance and Elendil knew the worth of stepping back in such a situation.

XXX

When he 'woke' Elrond was highly surprised to find that, even though he knew instinctually that he was in one of Riona's dream visions, he was still in Imladris rather than in the house his home had been based on.

He looked around, somewhat surprised by the gathering of people in the Hall of Fire. The assorted elves seemed equally shocked and the humans just seemed very confused, if a bit scared. Elrond looked around to see if he could find out the cause before noticing Fea, her cousins and her Valinorian family. As he walked over to the group, Gilgalad joined him.

"Why are we in Imladris this time?" He asked curiously. Before he could get an answer, Isildur, who was standing nearby with his father and brother, spoke.

"Wait, you know what this is?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. Elendil and Anarion looked at the group expectantly and a quick glance around the room confirmed that all but those who had been in dream visions before also focussing in on them. Those who had previous experience were also listening but with less worry.

"Of course they do, this is a dream vision and to answer the previous question, you all needed to talk together so I brought you all together in a dream vision but the prohibition on mortals in Valinor still stands so I used Imladris as a location instead." Riona snapped, looking no less stressed than anyone else. Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement.

"So this is some sort magical method of getting people spread over a large area together to talk?" Anarion asked, still rather pale.

Riona nodded, smiling.

"Yes, and since I have gone to great lengths to arrange this little conference, you better not waste your time, especially as I actually got Manwë's permission for once." She poked her tongue out at Gilgalad as he snorted and stared at her in surprise. Riona, get _anyone's_ permission? Apparently there truly was a first for everything.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry this took a while, my local job centre sent me on an 'employability skills' course. On the plus side, the tutor brought in chocolate on the last day.

TTSS 38

"Not that I don't agree with the sentiment but was there any particular reason for you turning the air blue?" Elrond asked. Fea looked up from her desk, stopped swearing and glared at her guardian.

"Am I allowed to kill my beloved for choosing Imladris for the muster point?" She snapped. She definitely did not like having large numbers of filthy, uncultured men running around her haven. Imladris was meant to be a haven from the world not a bleeding military base!

"'Fraid not Fea. They will be gone in a while and to be honest, I'm not really looking forward to what them leaving means." Fea laughed hollowly and stood up, slamming the papers in her hand down on the desk. "Where are you going Fea?" Elrond asked curiously.

"To get my armour, I want to beat the crap out of some men." Elrond resisted the temptation to laugh at his ward; it definitely was not the time.

He followed her as she stormed through the corridors of Imladris and saw one of the things that must have most irritated her about the human army gathering there. Many of the men they past openly admired the maia and gave her suggestive looks as she passed. Elrond strongly suspected they would do more than just give looks if it weren't for the fact her guardian was only as step behind her.

One man however, had a black eye and stepped back from Fea, who simply sneered at him. When they got to her rooms, Elrond had to ask. When he did, he got a dark look and the sneer returned to Fea's face.

"He was a little too insistent about a come on so I thumped him. Hard." Elrond was stuck between horror and humour. He was horrified that the men were apparently sexually harassing his ward and humour at the fact she could obviously deal with the problem.

It didn't take Fea long to change into her armour and the journey to the training field had far fewer suggestive looks. One didn't try to come on to a person in full plate armour, carrying a large sword, it was folly.

XXX

Meriliel was burying herself in administrative paperwork and caring for her daughter to get away from the stress. She barely saw her husband at the moment. He would roll into bed at obscene hours of the night and rise not much later to go back to work.

At lunch it was usually just her and Losmeril, though intermittently one or more of the males would turn up, usually Thranduil or Galadhion. One lunch, Losmeril, now far enough into adolescence to show signs of adulthood, looked up at her mother tearfully.

"Nana? Doesn't Ada want to see us anymore? I never see Ada anymore." She asked softly. Meriliel looked at her daughter sadly, fighting her own tears.

"No Losmeril, it is not our fault that Ada is so busy. What is going on outside Greenwood is very terrible and Ada is trying to protect us from the worst of it but also has to work very hard and so has very little time for us because he is trying to make sure no harm comes to either of us. It is the same reason that Thranduil and Galadhion have to work so hard but because they are not king, they do not have to work quite so hard as your Ada." Losmeril nodded.

"How can I help Nana? I want to do something." Meriliel looked at her daughter in surprise.

"Just keep up with your studies child, you will need them later."

"Yes, but I want to help in my spare time! All I do is sit around with no one other than Rodwen to talk to as everyone else is working and I want to be able to do something to help! Please Nana." Losmeril pleaded. Her mother bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Maybe if you go down to the healers, they will have something for you to do. Ask Rodwen to take you there and if anyone asks, say I gave you permission to help wherever you are needed." Losmeril seemed a bit happier at that. "If they have time, they might also teach you a bit of healing as well."

Losmeril smiled sadly at her mother and nodded.

"Thank you Nana." She whispered.

XXX

When Fea got to the training fields there were large numbers of men there. She stormed over to one of the few empty practice rings.

"Alright, who wants a fight?" She snapped. A small number of the younger men exchanged arrogant looks as they looked at the red head. She drew her large blade and waved it in their direction. "You, you and you, here now."

The three men grinned and strutted over, each taking out their own swords, obviously expecting this to be an easy fight where they put the little lady back in her place. Fea crammed her helmet onto her head. She briefly saluted them with her sword, an action which was somewhat mockingly mirrored by the men. Elrond was beginning to get eager to see them beaten. He didn't like this lot. He was tempted to make sure they ended up with some of the nastiest duties given to the soldiers until they left.

The fight didn't last all that long as Fea was in a very bad mood and roundly hammered the arrogant three. One after another they staggered off the field under the onslaught of the maia's ferocious attack. Once they had all yielded, Fea removed her helmet and glared round her audience.

"Anyone else want a fight now I'm all warmed up?" She snapped. The assembled human stepped back, all careful not to catch her eyes. Suddenly the crowds parted to reveal about the last person Elrond had expected to appear. Eönwë. In full armour and armed to the teeth. Fea didn't seem surprised and just bowed to her father.

A covert look around the crowd showed that Elrond seemed to be the only one present aware of the identity of the tall stranger who had challenged the lady of the house to a duel.

XXX

Oropher had missed lunch again and Meriliel confirmed he had not had any sent to his office either, so she ordered a tray and took it to his office where, conveniently, he was alone. When she entered without knocking, Oropher raised his head wearily and gave her a confused look.

Meriliel placed the plate down in front of him and actually observed her husband for the first time in too long. He looked more worn than he ever had before, even those stressful times before they had become friends.

"You need to eat meleth nin. You do not get enough sleep as it is so you need something to keep up your strength." He managed a small smile at that. Slowly he began to work his way through the meal, almost seeming too tired to eat. As he did so Meriliel made his way round his desk and once she was behind him she massaged his shoulders and neck before summoning her magic as she had done so many centuries before and touched his skin, smiling as the tension literally drained out of his body.

Oropher smiled up at her, more energetically this time.

"I had forgotten you could do that." He held his arms up and Meriliel took the offer, sinking into his lap and sighing contentedly into his embrace. "If only I could return the favour." He whispered.

XXX

The crowd watched the two circle breathlessly, this fight promising to be much more interesting than the previous one. Eventually they attacked each other, the sword movements virtually impossible to spot, even for an elf.

Part way into the deadly appearing fight Gilgalad turned up beside Elrond with the assorted other elves.

"What is happening, who is Fea fighting?" He asked, eyes not leaving the pair.

"Her father. Somehow he is actually here and seems to be testing her." Elrond replied, also not taking his eyes off the pair. There was a murmur that went round the crowd as others heard that comment. Enough people knew who Fea was to be surprised by that turn of events.

The fight lasted some time before her father manage to disarm Fea but it didn't stop there, Fea went for her knife and carried on fighting against her father, somehow managing to disarm his as well and soon the fight went to hand to hand fighting, armoured fists and all, the two dodging and ducking as if they were not both dressed in full plate armour. The two were the personification of deadly beauty and grace. Eventually though, Eönwë somehow managed to win.

As Fea pulled herself up off the dirt, surprisingly well considering the weight of her armour, the older maia removed the helm he had worn in the War of Wrath, a spectacular work of art as much as a protective item and turned to the grouped leaders of the army.

"My Lord Manwë has told me to inform you to be ready to ride within a month for all the muster that will happen within this haven will be complete by then. The armies of Greenwood the Great and of Lothlorien will meet you once you have crossed the misty mountains." He said formally. Fea had by now recovered from her fight and was standing next to her father, who turned to look at her.

"You have done well my daughter, I am well proud of you." He embraced her for a moment before pulling back. "I must return once again to Valinor my child."

Everyone except Fea gaped as he suddenly split into little fluttering pieces which separated and disappeared. Fea grinned at the looks on people's face.

"It was a rather solid illusion, my father was hardly going to leave Valinor for just that was he?" They all stared at her and her expression turned slightly mischievous.

"Don't you have a war to get ready for?" She asked, turning to leave.


	39. Chapter 39

AN:Yay! Finally got round to posting this. Only been meaning to do so since last month... Anyway, i also mean to post the last chapter of this within the next ten days as i would like this finished in the same year i started posting (considering i started posting in January i think). Shortly after that (hopefully) i will begin posting part 3...

TTSS 39

As much as Meriliel wanted to, she couldn't fault Oropher for him leaving her behind. They had had a long discussion about the arrangements during the war for everything in the Greenwood. A small amount of the army was left behind for her and the remaining women and (very few) children within the realm, mostly green recruits and the 'walking wounded' – soldiers who had been or were injured but able to fight, even though it was a bad idea to take them to the front line.

The night after the army had left to join the combined forces that had come across the misty mountains and Amdir of Lothlorien's forces Meriliel sunk into a dream vision, knowing that though her brother wouldn't be there (their parent deliberately left him alone so he could sleep better as they had with Fea during the war of Elves and Sauron) but wanting to see if she could contact Fea and at least take her daughter there. Losmeril had been restive throughout the preparations and was moping now there was little for her to do again.

Fea was able to pick up and join the solemn meeting and spent much time griping about being left behind. Like Meriliel, she could understand why she had been left behind but did not like it. In Fea's case, she was even more restive because she could and had gone to war before and though that war had been horrific, the soldier in Fea held strong objections to being left behind. As Elrond and Gilgalad had pointed out though, someone needed to remain behind to protect Imladris and she was far better qualified than most. When she had sent him a death glare at that comment, the peredhil lord (backed by Gilgalad, Glorfindel and Erestor) had explained in detail exactly why the decision had been made. Fea had then retreated to sulk.

What surprised the two maia most was Losmeril's actions upon arrival in Riona's dream copy of her home. Ingwë was there again, the Vanya was becoming a standing fixture of the maia home, and Losmeril had rushed over to him and bounced onto his lap, hugging him senseless. Meriliel and Fea were trying to work out whether it was more shocking that she had hugged the elf king or that she was _able_ to hug him.

XXX

Galadhion looked at his prince tiredly. They had marched out of the southern part of the Greenwood several days hence and had recently joined with the rest of the host of the west. Both Thranduil and Galadhion, to Galion's relief, had stayed out of the way of the ongoing political wrangling between Oropher, Gilgalad and the rest of the commanders. Due to his more conservative councillors Oropher insisted on not in any way, shape or form allowing Gilgalad to take overlordship of his contribution to the host of the west.

Instead, the two elves had gone to see the soldiers and offer what support they could, knowing the soldiers had near useless armour and were being led by a headstrong, xenophobic military idiot. By this point, neither was any longer disputing the cruel truth about Oropher's abilities. He was going to get so many of his warriors killed it wasn't real.

As they entered the plains of Dagorlad the next day, possible an hour after the army had broken camp and left for the next leg of their journey, Galadhion groaned out loud. Of course, the wide open grass plain was the perfect place for a battle, especially for the other side who had, joy of joys, _Trolls._

Mentally, the maia rolled his eyes. Not only did they have to have orcs, wargs and men but they had to have bloody _trolls!_ He mentally used some of the more colourful phrases Riona had for Manwë and actually uttered one of the more colourful curses he'd learnt of Ingwë, who could curse quite creatively.

When Oropher ordered his part of the army to charge without even thinking to find out what the rest of the army was doing, the curse the maia let out was far more than moderately creative. All the same, he followed the insane blond, broadsword drawn and keeping an eye on his king and prince's backs. It would not do for either of them to fall.

XXX

Fea finished reading the letter Gilgalad had sent with a sort of sappy, wistful smile. He had sent it shortly after meeting up with the sindar sections of the armies, and had warned that he might not be able to write for a while. She thought that warning was bit dim really; it was not like she hadn't been in similar situations (which he _definitely_ knew about) before.

Absently, she played with the delicately carved silver ring on the second finger of her right hand and reminisced about her last private evening with him. As Elrond had put it, apparently the imminent prospect of war had made him get his backside out to do what was long expected before someone kicked it into action.

Whatever Elrond said though, Gilgalad had been able to arrange a suitably romantic way to ask her to marry him. He had received a very enthusiastic answer to his question and had brought out the stunning pair of silver rings, carved with sea designs as well as the stars symbolic of his house and a little design to represent both her membership of Elrond's house as well as of Eönwë's house. Fea had spent quite some time cooing over the stunning pieces of jewellery.

That night, Gilgalad got truly traumatised by the parental protective speech, especially since Elrond decided to help Fea's darling (extremely powerful, ultimate warrior) father out in explaining exactly what would happen to the elf if he harmed Fea.

Galadhion, Daffyd, Meriliel, Fea and Losmeril had just sat to the side with Riona and Tuima, smiling on sweetly, quite enjoying seeing someone properly terrify the fearsome elf-king. None of them were quite evil enough to tell that Fingolfin, Finarfin, Fingon and Ingwë were also watching and keeping the memory for later blackmail when Gilgalad came to Valinor. It wouldn't have been nice to warn him about that.

Once he was thoroughly traumatised, the girls had proceeded to gush over the rings which helped the elf king get his wits back as he revealed that he had actually made the rings himself for Fea. That got Gilgalad kissed rather thoroughly right until Riona had coughed pointedly and looked in the direction of her husband, who was glaring daggers at the elf who had the guts to kiss his daughter in front of him.

XXX

The battle was won and their side had come off quite well, considering the complete lack of real battle plan (courtesy of Oropher). Now they were searching. Searching for all the fallen, seeing if anyone out there was only injured rather than dead. Galadhion knew that Thranduil was hoping for the latter in one very specific case.

As he searched every blond head he saw, even when he knew from the crumby armour that they wouldn't be the elf he was looking for, half hoping not to find, he had to swallow a tight lump in his throat. They already knew Amdir of Lothlorien had died in the fight, cut down by an evil man that supported Sauron and he hoped to whichever deities were listening that he was the only Sindarin leader that had fallen. Losing Amdir was bad enough; Meriliel would never recover from the loss of her husband.

Eventually he found an area where there were several better armed sindars, clearly in either good quality Greenwood armour or Doriathin style armour. After a little searching, Galadhion's heart sunk as he saw a prone form lying on his front, blood everywhere and surrounded by the bodies of the orcs and wargs he had slain. Gently Galadhion rolled the body over and closed his eyes at the very clearly dead visage.

He stood up and turned to look around the battle field, having trouble seeing who he was looking for. In a fit of desperation he used his maia powers to call out.

"_MY LORD THRANDUIL!"_ Galadhion cried out several more times until he saw and sensed the blond elf come to him. When Thranduil was close enough to see him without him standing up, Galadhion knelt down and carefully removed a ring from the finger of the corpse. When Thrandul had nearly reached him, Galadhion knelt on one knee and looked at Thranduil, who was looking at him in confusion, grimly.

"The king is dead, long live the king." He declared formally and then presented Thranduil with his father's ring of state. Thranduil had gone completely white as he took the ring and stared at it. After a moment he began looking round frantically and Galadhion pointed him to his father's body.

With a pained, hopeless wail, Thranduil fell to his knees beside his father and cradled the body, tears washing his face.

As the new young king wailed his grief, Galadhion stiffened as a very rare vision overtook him of a point thousands of years into the future. When he returned to reality, Thranduil was watching him worriedly as tears still poured down the blond elf's face.

"This place will never be forgotten, never will be ploughed or be a land of happiness. The earth itself will remember this carnage and the fall of both Sindarin rulers and so much of their armies. This place is forever given over to the dead as magic and the earth itself will preserve the memory." Galadhion whispered hoarsely. Then he fainted from exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

AN: That last bit is a reference to the fact that by the third age, the plains of Dagorlad become the dead marshes which Frodo and Sam cross in the Lord of the Rings. The bodies they see are the wraiths of the dead soldiers from the Battle of Dagorlad, the one which has just happened. The battle field becomes a marsh after the battle, swallowing up the bodies of the dead which still appear to float in the water by the end of the third age. It is suggested that the bodies can only been seen when what Gollum calls the 'candles of the corpses' are lit. These candles lure people into the marshes and anyone who tries to touch the dead cannot and, unless pulled out, the person sinks to the bottom of the water and joins the dead.

The little vision that Galadhion has is meant to be flashed of the future including Frodo and Sam's journey across the dead marshes. Obviously as a maia, Galadhion senses a lot more about the dead marshes than is said.


	40. Chapter 40

AN: Here is the last chapter (see, I did remember). Since i am very nice and will forget about posting for a while i am also posting the first chapter of part 3 (One for youself and one for your dreams, a cookie to whoever gets the reference) at the same time.

Reviews (since i twas unable to answer them the normal way because my computer was throwing a tuntrum).

Faye50free - here is more (two whole chapters in one go). Thanks for the review, they are very appreciated.

Glory Bee - 'Fraid that chapter was meant to be a bit heart breaking. This chapter is also rather depressing, especially considering christmas is about to hit. As for the note at the bottom, the scholarly part of me felt the need to put it in. I do quite a bit of research for these since after 3 years at uni i am constitutionally incapable of not trying to make a story fit the facts (well, what Tolkein wrote) as closely as possible. Its nice to know they are appreciated. Part 3 will have more factual note since, well, i'm both a scholar and now a medieval re-enactor who actually knows way to much about the time period not to feel the urge to add in additional historical(ish) information.

Song in the Woods - Glad you liked it, it was one of the harder parts to write since i have this tendancy to get fond of my characters. Also thought it would be worth putting in more information on the dead marshes while i was there. It is one of the more poiniant points of the story and not very well explained in LOTR.

TTSS 40

Meriliel went pale at what her brother said, even as she watched her stepson, who was clearly in no state to be doing anything. She barely noticed as Fea took Thranduil's hand and led him to a bench, quietly comforting the blond.

Silently, she sunk to the ground and held out her arms for her daughter to curl into. Meriliel held her daughter as she sobbed into her mother's arms, silently comforting her daughter. Meriliel did not cry, could not cry as her heart sunk into the floor.

XXX

Galadhion gave a somewhat pointed look to Isildur as he looked Thranduil's way worriedly. All of the general staff of the army bar Amroth, who was too busy grieving his own father, had been sending Thranduil worried looks since the battle as the blond did not seem to be going through the usual stages of grieving. Only Galadhion and Galion knew what was really going on.

Thranduil would keep it bottled inside until he slept and then he would be brought into the dream visions where he could work his grief out with his family in the soothing confines of Valinor.

A few evenings after the siege camp round Barad Dur had been set up Galadhion found himself called to Gilgalad's private tent where the high king, Elrond (who was acting as Gilgalad's herald), Celeborn, Elendil and Isildur were all standing and looking at him with the grave expressions that had become the norm. He greeted them and then regarded them with a raised eyebrow as they looked at each other uncomfortably. Eventually, Celeborn was silently selected to speak.

"Galadhion? We wished to ask you, since you seem so close to Thranduil..." Isildur, who apparently had not learnt tact, butted in equally as uncomfortably.

"And as in relative-in-law anyway, not to mention his only reasonable councillor..." The man and the silver haired sindar exchanged a glance and Gilgalad took over, to the maia's mild amusement.

"We were wondering about Thranduil's health, for he doesn't seem to be grieving as is normal and we were hoping you could confirm for us that he is indeed okay, or at least well enough considering his recent loss." Galadhion carried on regarding them until the entire group was shuffling uncomfortable before he answered.

"You have obviously forgotten the perks of who my sister and I are." He stated, to multiple confused looks. When he was sure none of them were going to work it out, he explained further, looking pointedly at Elrond and Gilgalad. "Surely you two have not forgotten about dream visions? During the nights, we all go to Valinor and Thranduil, Galion and I, with Meriliel and Losmeril to name but a few work our way through the grief at King Oropher's death together in a safe environment, one somewhat better than the present one frankly." Some of the group seemed somewhat baffled but Celeborn, Elrond and Gilgalad all looked relieved.

"That is good to know, we worried for him, he was not ready for that burden and to have to take on the role of monarch in such a difficult situation." Gilgalad commented quietly. Galadhion regarded him somewhat sardonically. He did not really appreciate the other commanders prying into Thranduil's grief, they really were not helping.

"I don't recall you coming to the throne better circumstances, High King, at least Thranduil is somewhat older than you were and with an actual kingdom to defend rather than having to hide until my great uncle can come to the rescue." He drawled urbanely before leaving the tent and staring general's behind.

XXX

Riona hugged her great nephew with a grin on her face. Thranduil, who looked rather tired, raised his eyebrows at them. So far these meetings had been fairly quiet and a bit sombre as they had sat together, talking about Oropher's life a working their way through the grief, most of which was done by Thranduil, Meriliel and Losmeril who were far closer to the fallen king than anyone else. Galadhion grinned back at the prince.

"I'm guessing my dear aunt knows what I said to the nosy pokers known as the rest of the general staff when they decided to ask me about how well you are coping with your grief. Since I wasn't overly impressed with how they behaved with their worry, I took the opportunity presented by one of Gilgalad's more pompous comments to have a dig at him. I think Riona agreed with the comment." The red haired maia was grinning ferally.

"I don't think he appreciated being told that he had to be rescued by my husband. That comment bruised his ego somewhat." Thranduil laughed, a little hollowly.

"I'll bet."

XXX

The siege of Barad Dur dragged on for seven whole years, with frequent skirmishes back and forth between the two armies. Many died in the ongoing battle, including Aniron, another son of Elendil who was killed by a large rock.

Throughout the time of the siege, Meriliel barely held off depression at her widowing; only doing so for her daughter's sake. To keep Losmeril occupied, she taught the girl how to run the Greenwood and those remaining became accustomed to their princess sharing the load of running the kingdom. Though Losmeril was only part way through adolescence, she was a few hundred years old and therefore old enough to run the kingdom and the war had artificially aged her beyond the rate she aged physically so her new education points were well accepted, as was the fact that she now openly trained what her Valinorian family had taught her about fighting

Watching her daughter train made Meriliel smile, one of the few things left that did, and she silently thought of how Oropher would turn in his grave at how much his little princess was becoming a warrior princess. Not what the sindarin king had planned for his strawberry blond daughter upon whom he doted.

Meanwhile, Fea was running the haven of Imladris (carefully using what resources could be spared to clear away the evidence of the occupation of the human army within its bounds) and communicating with Cirdan, who had also stayed behind to look after Lindon in the same way she was Imladris.

In the far too copious spare time she had, since all the action was happening on the front line without too many reports as (unsurprisingly) the army had better things to do than write home, Fea would frequently sit and fiddle with her betrothal ring mournfully. Every time she looked at it nowadays she got a sense of foreboding, a sense which got stronger by the day.

Something was going to happen to Gilgalad, she just knew it and silently prayed to Eru that he could be saved. Fea was very glad that she could go into dreams where her parents could make her feel better. Neither commented on her premonitions though, Fea did notice. She felt more homesick for Valinor than she had since she had first been taken from her parents and she knew Meriliel felt the same.

XXX

Even as the high king ran towards Sauron, Galadhion was following him towards his fallen brethren. The young maia was some distance away though. It did not take very long for Sauron to send the king flying back down the sides of the mountain and Galadhion changed his course accordingly. Meanwhile, the human king, Elendil, was now fighting the dark lord with little more success.

Elrond tore his eyes away from Sauron to look at his fallen king. To the peredhil's surprises, Galadhion was cradling him in his arms and to Elrond's even greater surprise, two beams of light appeared next to him. As the light solidified into people, Elrond had to suppress a gasp of horror as he recognized his ward as one and Meriliel as the other. The younger of the girls had an almost dead, haunted look about her, no doubt the result of the loss of her husband seven years earlier at the battle of Dagorlad.

Fea joined her cousin in cradling the fallen king, tears streaming down her own face. Meriliel knelt down beside the two, head bowed. For a second it came up and she shot a look of pure hatred to a direction just past Elrond's shoulder. The elf lord flicked his head round to see what had earned such a look for the kind elleth, only to catch the dramatic scene unfolding on his other side.

As the pieces of Elendil's sword, wielded by his son, flew through the air, the younger man swung the weapon in one last desperate attempt and by sheer luck, sliced off the finger which bore the one ring, defeating Sauron. Elrond flicked a glance back at his high king's body only to see the fading of a flash of light leaving nothing. All three maia and the body of the high king were gone.

In his head he heard his ward's voice leaving a few final words.

_I am sorry Elrond, but now is our time to go and so we must leave. Do not grieve Ereinion for he is well with us. I do love you, farewell, friend of the maia._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

FINITO (for now)


End file.
